Love me tender, f-ck me harder
by nekouchikland
Summary: 30 días, 30 historias de sexo ambientadas en varios Universos Alternos. IchiKara. [EN ESE ORDEN]
1. IchiKara

**OSOMATSU-SAN NO ME PERTENECE. Todos los derechos reservados a Fujio Akatsuka y Studio Pierrot.**

 **Yo solo tomo sus personajes para divertirme un rato.**

* * *

1.- Cuddles (naked)/ Abrazos (desnudos).

 _Summary: Ichimatsu se despierta con una resaca de los mil demonios, pero ésta vez no lo hace en compañía de sus hermanos...ni mucho menos en su casa. ¿Qué habrá hecho?_

* * *

Los tenues rayos del sol por la mañana fueron los que comenzaron a molestarle entre sueños para que empezara a despertarse he iniciar un nuevo día. Cómo lo odiaba. Soltó un gruñido grave mientras comenzaba a removerse entre las sábanas de su fu…

Esperen… ¿Desde cuándo su futon tiene sábanas? Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en él… Con pereza e inquietud, abrió uno de sus cansados ojos. Cuando su vista se ajustó a la luz que se colaba de una ventana de su lado, se sorprendió. Definitivamente no estaba en su casa. Era un cuarto totalmente ajeno a donde normalmente dormía, vaya. Como estaba recostado de lado, sólo logró divisar la gran ventana con unas cortinas color crema y un buró.

¿Qué era éste lugar?

Trató de reincorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a golpearlo. Ah sí, ayer, maldita borrachera. Sus hermanos eran unos jodidos sonsacadores, sobre todo el de rojo. Volvió a gruñir, intentando otra vez sentarse como mínimo pero además de aquella jodida resaca, un peso extra lo retenía dentro de las sábanas de aquella cama.

Con la conciencia ya casi recuperada, se giró de repente cuando escuchó un ruido dentro de las telas. No estaba solo, en definitiva, y aquello era lo que estaba reteniéndolo en el lecho. Podía sentir claramente un aliento chocar contra su espalda. Tragó saliva, ¿qué hizo ayer en la noche?

Ahora que observaba bien el lugar, parecía un cuarto equis, con todo lo básico para pasar como una habitación decente. Si no fuera un virgen, desempleado y sin estudios, habría deducido al primer vistazo de que se trataba de una habitación de hotel. Pero ¿quién podía reprocharle? Al menos ya sabía cómo lucían por dentro…

En fin, volviendo a su actual problema, la borrachera había sido de las épicas que se había aventado con sus otros cinco hermanos, solventada por el dinero que Todomatsu había ganado en el Pachinko, nada nuevo. Nunca habían quedado hasta el culo de alcohol, oden y demás chucherías como ayer, de eso no tenía duda. Además, conociéndolos, seguramente habían causado toda clase de desastres. Lo malo, como siempre en sus resacas, era que olvidaba casi la mayoría de recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Hasta ahora no se había metido en problemas por ello (salvo las travesuras estúpidas de sus hermanos) Pero terminar así, en definitiva nunca se lo esperó. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en: Había pasado la noche con alguien. Él, Ichimatsu Matsuno, un desecho miserable, que lo único que podía atraer era un bote de basura, y sus amigos felinos. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora ante la realización.

No se pudo contener, quería saber quién había sido la podre chica que había decidido dejarse penetrar por su escoria de persona. Sin medir pudor, destapó a su compañía hasta el torso (tampoco se iba a perder el admirar tan hermosas curvas ¿no?) pero al momento en que lo hizo, se quedó en blanco, con los ojos completamente abiertos, en shock.

Oh no.

No, no, no, nope, ¡Nope!

¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS HACE _CACAMATSU_ AHÍ, _ABRAZÁNDOLO_ CON ESA _CARITA ADORABLE_ , DIGO, ESTÚPIDA DURMIENDO!?

Ichimatsu contuvo el aliento.

Mejor se hubiera muerto ahogado en su propio vómito, eso podría lidiarlo en el más allá, no esto.

Tragó saliva sonoramente, sudando frío de repente. Con una mano temblorosa, hizo para un lado uno de los mechones de Karamatsu para ver su semblante apacible, aún ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, soñando. Demonios, demonios, demonios, en verdad quería morir en ese instante... Sobre todo porque le pareció lindo verlo así.

Pero, por otra parte, en su interior se podía sentir como una sensación cálida empezaba a invadir el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndole feliz. No era secreto de que el cuarto hijo sentía otra cosa más que "desagrado" hacia su hermano mayor. Claro que el único que no se había enterado era el mismísimo Karamatsu (y bueno, quién lo culpa, si tan sólo no intentara asesinarlo a golpes cada vez que lo veía para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones…) El de morado suspiró y terminó de recorrer con la mirada el resto del cuerpo de su hermano. Éste tenía cientos de hematomas rojizos por aquí y por allá, sobre todo en sus hombros y cuello, como estaba de lado, no pudo divisar perfectamente el pecho y el estómago, pero podía jurar que eso que tenía cerca del codo era una mordida muy profunda. Sin contar los labios hinchados y colorados… Se preguntó ¿cómo estaría él? No creo que peor que Karamatsu, eso sí, tenía la leve sensación de ardor en su espalda, algo incómodo.

Como Karamatsu aún no le dejaba ir, no pudo evitar acurrucarse.

¿Qué haría cuando despertase? ¿Debería huir ahora? Así se evitaría todo el embrollo de ver a Karamatsu consciente y mirar su cuerpo marcado con horror y a él con asco, recriminándole y pidiendo explicaciones que ni él mismo se podía dar para lo que habían hecho anoche.

Okay, eso último no le agradó para nada pensarlo pero, era lo más probable ¿no? Maldito alcohol, en definitiva no volvería a tomar en su puta vida.

Tal vez…tal vez debería volver a dormir y que lo que tuviera qué pasar, que pasase.

Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos para dormir de nuevo, recargado en Karamatsu, pudo sentir cómo el otro comenzó a removerse ésta vez con más fuerza, retirando sus brazos de su cintura y emitiendo gemidos de queja.

—¿Ichi…matsu?

Karamatsu había despertado. Genial.

"Oh bueno, como dice mamá: _Al mal paso, darle prisa_ "

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAN. Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho.

Pues, con ésto doy por inaugurado mi 30 Días de Sexo con la OTP (que se supone que iba a iniciar a la par del mes pero eso no sucedió jaja).

Siempre quise hacer esto, pero no tenía ni idea con qué ship ni de qué fandom, hasta que el 42 llegó a mi vida~ Si a alguien le interesa, gracias por leer de antemano.


	2. JeiKara

2\. Kiss (naked) / Besos (Desnudos)

* * *

 _Summary: Un intruso en la mansión del psiquiatra Matsuno._

* * *

Afuera de la gran mansión Matsuno caía una fuerte tormenta, los árboles del terreno se movían violentamente por el viento que azotaba y las ventanas vibraban y se empapaban del agua pluvial.

Los sirvientes se alojaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, dentro todo era quietud y oscuridad.

Claro, salvo por la habitación del dueño, la que se encontraba casi hasta el fondo del segundo piso, la más grande de toda la mansión. Ahí, si se aguzaba el oído, se podían escuchar algunos ruidos incomprensibles, voces lamentándose y el chirrido de una cama en movimiento.

Karamatsu Matsuno, el titular de todo ese vasto lugar, se encontraba hundido en el suave colchón forrado en sábanas de seda. Su cabeza casi se volvía uno solo con el lecho por culpa de una mano que la sostenía e impedía que alzara el rostro, a duras penas pudiendo respirar. De sus ojos se derramaban gruesas lágrimas, y su cara se encontraba sumamente colorada. El resto de su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo, expuesto en una posición humillante. No estaba sólo, por supuesto, un desconocido sujeto cubierto con una espantosa máscara, le mantenía en su lugar con las rodillas dobladas y las manos atadas en su espalda, mostrando su retaguardia, la cual no paraba de manosear sin el menor pudor posible.

Karamatsu no podía hablar, no porque no quisiera, sino porque aquel tipo, con una mano libre, le pinchaba una de sus costillas con un gran cuchillo de carnicero, amenazándolo por algún movimiento en falso.

El enmascarado no había dicho nada, desde que irrumpió en el lugar se había dedicado a buscar a su objetivo. No era ningún ladrón ni un secuestrador. Parecía como si su único motivo de disturbio fuera ese pobre hombre que ahora había comenzado a penetrar con sus sucios dedos en aquel estrecho y rosado ano. El acosado gritó sobre su colchón, dolía en demasía, la sensación de ardor no tardó en propagarse por todo su recto.

El señor Matsuno fue ultrajado unas diez veces por aquel hombre, no supo cómo pudo resistir a tales tratos sumamente violentos. Su cuerpo se encontraba magullado, era deplorable. El enmascarado sólo soltaba graves gemidos y gruñía de una manera bestial cuando descargaba su semilla dentro de su víctima. Se hallaba igualmente desnudo, salvo por aquel accesorio sobre su rostro. Karamatsu no podía verle con claridad por culpa de sus ojos acuosos cuando tuvo la oportunidad de girar el rostro un poco, tratando de suplicarle con sus orbes azules que ya se detuviera.

Por supuesto, aquello sólo agravó la lubricidad del agresor. Llegó un punto en el que Karamatsu se olvidó del peligro de aquella arma y gritó con todas sus fuerzas por socorro. Al otro le enfadó mucho su impertinencia que detuvo sus movimientos y le asestó tremendo golpe en la cara, haciéndole sangrar por la nariz.

—Maldición. Maldición, maldición, maldición. Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo, _Cacamatsu_.

Habló el hombre con la voz opaca por la máscara. Karamatsu se congeló, y le miró con el doble de terror que ya tenía, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Sólo una persona solía llamarle de esa manera…

—¡F-Fukuyama-san!

—¡Que te calles!

Otro golpe fue propinado a su cara, haciendo que emitiera otro alarido de dolor. No podía creerlo aún, aquel sujeto era nada más y nada menos que su ex paciente Fukuyama Ichimatsu. Habían pasado ya unos 10 años desde que se había retirado, y con su fama de excelente psiquiatra pudo hacerse de las posesiones que disfrutaba actualmente. Había conocido a Ichimatsu en una de sus investigaciones en las cárceles de máxima seguridad del país. Su perfil psicológico era único, el motivo de sus atrocidades aún había sido imposible de desentrañar y a Karamatsu le fascinó. Era un reto muy interesante.

Lo que no contó es que aquel hombre desarrollara cierta obsesión con él. A tal grado de conseguir con sus compañeros de celda un teléfono desechable para seguir hablándole, llamando siempre su atención. Ingeniándoselas para hacerle obsequios (espeluznantes obsequios, como aquel esqueleto de rata que según había desenterrado de las áreas verdes de la prisión) En una de sus visitas, la que tenía planeada ser la última para Karamatsu, algo salió mal. Una trifulca de los presidiarios casi hace que su vida corriera peligro. Ichimatsu logró escapar junto con algunos de los otros delincuentes, prometiéndole que regresaría a por él a la menor oportunidad.

Después de eso, Karamatsu tomó sus cosas y se alejó de todo eso. Consiguió esta bonita mansión lejos del bullicio citadino y no se molestó por salir más que lo necesario hacia otros lugares.

Nunca se imaginó que volvería a ver a éste terrible hombre…

Ichimatsu, después de haber sido descubierta su identidad, se descubrió la máscara. Ya era inútil

—Vaya, qué buena memoria tiene, Matsuno-kun. ¿Dejé tan buena impresión de mí?—Comentó socarronamente mientras reía al ver cómo Karamatsu empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Demonios, era tan hermoso. Cómo le encantaba aquel hombre. Desde la primera vez que le vio entrar, con toda seguridad y confianza, esa ligera máscara de petulancia en su rostro, que sólo él pudo notar, supo que era su igual. Por eso, no perdió oportunidad de hundirlo en su mundo, el hacerlo suyo tan sólo era su iniciación.

— _Please_ , detén todo esto, ¿¡qué más quieres de mí!?—Exclamó con voz potente el psiquiatra, frunciendo el ceño, sus orbes azules destellaban miedo y furia. Ichimatsu sólo rió y lo obligó a girarse.

— _Todo_ , Matsuno-kun, ¿Aún no lo entiende? ¿Su pequeña y ególatra cabecita no lo deja ver más allá de las cosas? —Susurró peligrosamente cerca de su oído para después depositarle un beso superficial en los labios. Kara tuvo que reprimir el asco.

—Usted, Karamatsu, es mi conductor de luz. No sé qué demonios hizo con mi cabeza, pero si no logro tenerle a mi lado, creo que voy a explotar—Dicho esto, soltó un gruñido. Karamatsu se erizó.

—De ahora en adelante sólo seremos usted y yo, ¿qué le parece? Como en los viejos tiempos. Sólo que, claro, sin aquellos barrotes estorbosos—Se colocó sobre Karamatsu, nuevamente abriéndole las piernas. El de azul bajó su mirada, notando con horror la nueva erección que el ajeno comenzaba a tener otra vez.

Ésta iba a ser una larga, larga noche…

* * *

Buaaaha, pues no quedó como yo esperaba, pero aún así...me divertí haciéndolo (?) Quería un Non-Con, quería un Jason!Ichi y ahí lo tengo.

Please, no me odien.

(De todos modos, ¿alguien lee ésto? LOL) Anyway! El tercer día ya es y aún no me decido si poner Taigomatsu o HoBasu.~


	3. HoBasu

3\. First Time / Primera vez.

* * *

 _Summary: El subdirector Choromatsu escucha ruidos raros provenir de la enfermería de su escuela._

* * *

El subdirector Choromatsu se encontraba en su rondín vespertino, observando a los pocos alumnos que se encontraban desenvolverse por todo el instituto practicandoalgún deporte o simplemente pasando el rato con sus amigos antes de irse a sus respectivos hogares. Todo iba normal, nada de qué preocuparse.

Ya sólo le faltaba el pasillo de las aulas de Sala de Usos Múltiples, Economía del Hogar y la Enfermería para terminar tan apacible recorrido. Claro, que cuando pasó por el último lugar, un pequeño ruido, como de un grito, llamó su atención.

Al principio había creído que había sido su imaginación, para un alma tan vieja como la suya ya le era un poco difícil mantener el oído a la perfección, por lo que no veía el caso detenerse por alucinaciones hasta que…

— _¡A-Auch sensei, no sea tan brusco!_

Alcanzó a escuchar la voz opaca y algo aguda de un chico salir de la enfermería.

— _Tsk, deja de moverte, Matsuno. Se me dificulta ponerlo otra vez._

Al parecer no estaba sólo, podía reconocer la voz cansada y barítona de Ichimatsu-sensei, el doctor escolar, ¿qué se encontraba haciendo con Matsuno-kun a éstas horas? No pudo evitar dar un salto puesto que otro alarido salió del lugar, uno muy…sugerente para ser un gemido de dolor…

— _¿Cómo no quiere que me mueva? Si me duele cuando me lo pone._

— _Je, pero no creo que sea tu primera vez en esto, ¿o sí? Al principio duele pero te vas a acostumbrar ¿te vas a comportar como gallina ahora?_

— _N-No, sensei…Sólo, sea un poco gentil…please._

Aquella pequeña conversación puso los pocos pelos de la cabellera del subdirector en punta, en serio ¡¿qué estaba pasando ahí adentro!? Su rostro se puso sumamente colorado por la imagen (gráfica) de lo que podía estar sucediendo en la enfermería.

— _¡A-Ah, Ichimatsu-sensei…!_

— _Oh, sangre…_

¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Una violación estaba ocurriendo en frente de sus narices! Técnicamente era estupro porque no escuchó una negativa por parte del menor pero ¡eso lo empeoraba aún más! Antes de que le diera un ataque de pánico, azotó la puerta sin importar en qué posición se encontrasen aquellos dos, su corazón podía soportarlo.

—¡FUKUYAMA-SENSEI, QUITE SUS PEDÓFILAS MANOS DE MI ALUMNO!

Entró violentamente hasta donde se encontraban el estudiante y el médico. Ambos le miraron con sorpresa nata en sus ojos, alejándose inmediatamente uno del otro.

—Subdirector Choromatsu, ¿qué le hace entrar así a mi enfermería? Se toca antes dé—Contestó con voz molesta y aburrida Ichimatsu-sensei mientras miraba con desagrado la manera de tratar así a su puerta. Ya de por sí regañaba a los pequeños mocosos por ello. Pasó por alto el adjetivo despectivo que le dio a sus manos.

—¿S-Se siente bien Choro-sensei?—Dijo Karamatsu tratándose de levantar, pero una mano firme le retuvo en la camilla.

—¡Eh! ¿Dónde crees que vas? Aún no hemos terminado—Ichimatsu dijo amenazante, haciendo que toda réplica por parte del menor quedara en el olvido. Choromatsu no sabía qué pensar, todo lucía tan normal, ellos se encontraban con sus ropas del diario, nada de sonrojos, nada de desnudos ¿la sangre de la que hablaba el médico hace un rato, cuál era? Fukuyama se encontraba al lado de Karamatsu, anteriormente sentado a su lado, el menor arriba de la camilla y…¿eso que tenía en la rodilla derecha era un raspón? Lucía sumamente horrible.

—¿Q-Qué hacen ustedes dos aún en la escuela?—Preguntó, tratando de disimular su asombro.

—Ah, vera sensei, estaba en mi práctica con el equipo de baloncesto y por una distracción mía me caí de lleno en el suelo y me lastimé, así que vine con Ichi-sensei a que me atendiera antes de que se fuera.

—Yo diría más bien que te aventaron a propósito…

—¡Eso es mentira, mi equipo no haría tal cosa, somos _burazzas_!

—Seh, seh. Como sea, estaba a punto de terminar de desinfectarle la herida, pero aquí, la gallina presente no paraba de lloriquear—Fukuyama se alzó de hombros mientras en una mano le enseñaba al subdirector unas pinzas sosteniendo un pequeño trozo de algodón empapado en alcohol.

Oh Dios, ¡todo había sido un completo malentendido! ¡Sólo puras imaginaciones suyas, culpa de su ya transtornada mente anciana! Choromatsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza, Fukuyama-sensei y Matsuno-kun no estaban en líos raros… ¡Qué estúpido se sentía en éstos momentos!

—O-Oh, ¡ya veo! Jejejeje, lo siento. Creo que ya el cansancio me está afectando porque justo ahorita que estaba pasando por acá empecé a escuchar ruidos raros proviniendo de aquí y no pude evitar deducir cosas…Jejejeje—Dijo de manera rápida y acalorada mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta. Los otros dos le miraron confundidos, su subdirector sí que era raro en algunas ocasiones.

—Como sea, pasen bonito día. No se tarden mucho. Los veo mañana.

Y dicho esto, desapareció detrás de la puerta. De seguro a aventarse por una ventana por el error que acababa de cometer. Jajajajaja, ¿su médico y su alumno en esa clase de cosas? ¡Habrase visto! En verdad necesitaba ya unas merecidas vacaciones.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la enfermería, después de esa interrupción tan extraña, Fukuyama acababa de curar el raspón de Karamatsu, vendándole apropiadamente y entregándole un desinflamatorio. El menor se levantó con cuidado de la camilla, con la mirada baja y algo nervioso.

—Gracias, sensei—Exclamó, recriminándose internamente porque de repente se empezó a poner colorado. El calor, el calor.

—Anda, vete ya. Pero con cuidado, ya no quiero verte más raspones—Le respondió el médico dándole la espalda, estaba guardando y acomodando las cosas de su escritorio para ya cerrar la enfermería también. Karamatsu no dijo nada, más no se salió inmediatamente después de esa despedida. Como que añoraba algo, porque cuando le escuchó ese comentario, alzó la vista. Aun así, el otro no detuvo sus acciones, Kara bajó la mirada de nuevo, murmurando apenas un audible "Hasta mañana" para después tomar su mochila, el bolso deportivo y encaminarse a la puerta.

—Eh, espera Matsuno.

El aludido se giró inmediatamente cuando le llamó, sin saberlo el mayor se había acercado hacia él lo suficiente, le tomó de la barbilla, se inclinó y le depositó un suave beso en los labios, provocando que un gran número de mariposas locas revoloteara dentro del estómago del basquetbolista.

—Nos vemos mañana—Le susurró gravemente cuando se alejó de él, riendo ante la boba expresión del menor.

—¡S-Sí! ¡Ha-Hasta mañana…Ichimatsu!—Dijo cuando reaccionó todo colorado pero feliz, saliendo corriendo de la enfermería.

Había cosas que eran tan evidentes que no lo notaba la gente…

* * *

¡Y listo! Este se supone que sería el del tercer día pero como caí rendido por el trabajo pues...no hice nada *iora*

Pero ya estoy en eso de reponer los días. Lo subo ahorita porque puedo (?)

¡Gracias por leer! Y ya, ya no sufran ya se viene el porno. Éstos prompts no los quería explícitos sino con menciones de sexo en sí, porque...se me dio la gana jaja. No quería regalar porno luego luego.


	4. HakuSho

4\. Masturbation / Masturbación

* * *

 _Summary: Al amo Ichimatsu le encanta ver a su sirviente Karamatsu mientras lee._

* * *

La pequeña sala se encontraba en completo silencio, salvo por el sonido del pincel en movimiento, trazando hermosos kanjis en los libros, no había otro ruido que interrumpiera la grata paz que reinaba en el humilde cuarto de Karamatsu. Se encontraba tan entretenido y relajado con lo que hacía, lucía tan bello a vista ajena. Aquellas orbes azules como el agua vista de noche y esas pobladas y bien formadas cejas…sin llegar a olvidar esa fina barbilla, cabellos oscuros como el carbón bien arreglados y aquellos labios delgados demasiado apetitosos, todo sumado a un delgado y atractivo cuerpo.

Perfecto, era demasiado perfecto. Y lo mejor, _le pertenecía_.

Era su sirviente después de todo. Su familia, desde sus tatarabuelos, le habían servido a su Clan a partir de su imposibilidad por pagar una deuda con sus ancestros por protección. Todo lo que ahora su padre poseía algún día pasaría a las manos de Ichimatsu, futuro líder del Clan y gran promesa samurái, y entre esas posesiones estaba claramente, Karamatsu.

No supo desde cuándo empezó a tomar cierta afición hacia él, supuso que fue desde pequeño ya que, él, siendo 7 años mayor que Ichimatsu, tuvo que fungir como una especie de 'nana' personal, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Ichimatsu. Crecieron juntos, aunque siendo de diferentes clases. Cuando entró a la adolescencia, aquella convivencia se fue haciendo más huraña por su parte, ya detestando que lo siguiera a todos lados, molestándole cada vez que podía y llegando a humillarlo en público un par de ocasiones. Sin embargo, como era el deber de Karamatsu permanecer siempre a su lado, nunca llegó a reprocharle como se debía, frustrando más a Ichimatsu de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de los sucios sentimientos que tenía por aquel simple sirviente, se quiso alejar por completo.

Pero fue totalmente _imposible_ porque Karamatsu no era un simple sujeto común y corriente ya. Era algo _importante_ para Ichimatsu. Y las cosas que al futuro líder le interesaban, las conseguía sin medir las consecuencias.

Hasta ahora, no ha hecho ningún movimiento porque él todavía no tiene la suficiente autoridad como su padre. Pero cuando él ya no esté…

Suspiró entrecortadamente. Joder, esperaba que Karamatsu no lo haya escuchado. Actualmente, Ichimatsu se encontraba escondido en uno de los roperos de Kara, observándole detenidamente mientras pasaba su tarde de ocio leyendo o escribiendo. Se veía tan hermoso, como había pensado en un principio. Tanta era su fantasía por ese hombre que su cuerpo ya reaccionaba sin necesidad de otro estímulo directo. Podía sentir la erección crecer dentro de sus blancos pantalones mientras seguía con las orbes lilas fijas en su sirviente. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas fantasías al día tenía a costa de ese hombre de afuera. Siempre se preguntaba qué reacciones tendría si llegase a penetrarlo con sus dedos, las caras que pondría si su boca llegara a envolver su pene o de los ruidos que su boca emitiría cuando él lograse colar su miembro dentro de aquel pequeño y virgen agujero.

De si gritaría o suspiraría su nombre ante cada embestida que le propinase.

Su erección cada vez dolía más y más, demandaba absoluta atención, la cual fue atendida al instante. Con mucho cuidado, tratando de no hacer un ruido lo suficientemente sonoro, se bajó los pantalones y liberó su falo ya húmedo con líquido pre-seminal. Mordiéndose el labio, rodeó el eje con su mano derecha, comenzando un lijero vaivén de arriba hacia abajo, todo sin dejar de ver a Karamatsu inmerso en su propio mundo, ajeno al pervertido que tenía escondido dentro de su ropero.

Por un instante vio a Karamatsu sonreír levemente, al parecer le estaba gustando el libro que andaba leyendo ahora, podía notar cómo sus mejillas tenuemente se pintaban de color rosado.

Cómo quería saltar de ahí y tomarlo en ese mismo instante.

Reprimió un gruñido mordiéndose la mano libre hasta sacarse sangre. El dolor no le importaba, al contrario, su lubricidad aumentaba por mil ante eso. Cerró los ojos imaginandose a su hermoso sirviente en las posiciones más obsenas para darle placer. El movimiento de su mano no paraba de bombear su pene hasta que después de un rato aquel añorado éxtasis se hizo presente, haciendo que comenzara a ver todo borroso y a sudar más de la cuenta. Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para mantener su boca totalmente cerrada. Logró venirse en su mano, logrando tomar la gran mayoria del líquido blanquesino en ésta. Por un momento, se le ocurrió embarrar aquello en alguna de las ropas de Karamatu, y lo hizo.

Cuando vio su mano limpia y sus pantalones acomodados, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla. Santo cielo, era una total basura, ¿cómo serviría para el Clan con esa actitud tan sucia?

Se había perdido un poco en tales pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que afuera, Karamatsu, con su oído agudo, había logrado captar aquella risa leve que Ichimatsu había emitido, poniéndolo alerta. Abrió la puerta de su habitación lo más suave posible, nada. Luego abrió las ventanas, tampoco había nadie, paso por todo hasta que vio el ropero y con algo de duda e incredulidad, abrió las puertas de par en par, llevándose el gran susto de su vida.

—¡¿Amo Ichimatsu!?—Exclamó el mayor, dejando aturdido a Ichimatsu, que había sido descubierto. Karamatsu no pudo evitar dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Otra vez estaba jugando a las escondidas?

Ah, pobre Karamatsu, si tan sólo supiera...

* * *

¡Y LISTOOOOOOOOO! ¡Ya no debo días!

Fue un cap muy feo pero hey, ¡ya se viene lo calenchu! Jajaja.


	5. RockICHIKara

5\. Blow job / Felaciones.

 _Summary: Ichi odia a los fans molestos y los M &G_

* * *

El grito de las masas aclamando sus nombres, adorándolos, coreando sus canciones, saltando, bailando y sobre todo, siendo uno con la música era lo que llenaba a Ichi de alegría, de una euforia extrema que hacía que las notas que sacaba de su bajo fueran únicas. Era la parte favorita de todo su trabajo como músico y rock star.

Sin embargo, los 'Meet&Greet' era lo que más detestaba de todo eso. No es que no apreciara a sus seguidores, claro que lo hacía, les debía mucho puesto que sus canciones eran recitadas por ellos y dadas a conocer al resto del planeta. Pero no todos eran así, algunos sólo venían por su popularidad o 'cara bonita'. Algunos se comportaban de manera tan demencial, llegando a invadir el escenario tan sólo para conseguir tocarlos o robarles un beso. Había chicas que se habían logrado colar en sus trailes para robar algunas de sus pertenencias como recuerdo. Era insoportable. Por fortuna estas cosas las atendía Oso, el vocalista y autoproclamado líder de la banda.

Vale, vale, Ichi también era uno de los fundadores junto con el vocalista y sí, la mayoría de las letras eran compuestas por él, junto con las melodías. Pero le encantaba permanecer en las sombras, sin responsabilidad de nada, que Oso diera la cara y se tomara como la voz y el mando dentro de la banda a ojos de la prensa, le traía sin cuidado.

Al término del concierto, una vez recogido sus cosas e instrumento, se quiso dirigir directamente a su camerino para encerrarse en lo que acababa el dichoso evento privado con los integrantes. O ese era su plan ya que afuera de éste vio a Choro y a Totty esperándole.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dejarán solo a Oso a merced de todas esas fans locas?—Comentó sonriendo con burla mientras esperaba que le abrieran el paso. Los otros chicos no se movieron.

—Eh no, en realidad, estamos aquí para llevarte con nosotros—Contesto Totty, el pelirrosado con apariencia aniñada.

—¿Qué diablos? Saben perfectamente que no me gustan esa clase de cosas, lo habíamos hablado en un principio. Todo lo que tenga que ver con crear música es mi asunto, la vida social de la banda se las dejo a ustedes. Ese era el trato—Replicó Ichi chasqueando la lengua. Choro, el peliverde con ojos siempre alertas se alzó de hombros.

—No nos recrimines a nosotros, hay un pequeño grupo de fans, -que digo grupo, más bien uno solo ¿no, Totty?- Que quiere conocerte a ti y nada más a ti. Está demasiado emocionado y bueno, el Pase para conocernos no es una ganga ¿o sí?

Eso tenía qué ser una broma, ¿qué clase de chica sería la que pedía con especificación verlo a él? Arrugó la nariz imaginándose a las típicas que luego llegaban a meterse a su camerino ansiosas a querer pasar una noche con él y presumirlo después con sus amigos o en redes sociales. Si fuera Oso no se negaría, el muy guarro quién sabe con cuántas se ha acostado ya en lo que llevan de gira por el país pero él no, ni le interesaba. Estaba casado con su música y nada más.

—Vamos _Ichimachu_ no te pongas así, a fans como ellos son los que le debemos todo nuestro éxito. No puedes darles la espalda. Anda, _gatito huraño_ —Dijo Totty para después tirarle de uno de sus largos mechones púrpuras. El bajista gruñó por aquel trato. Ya qué, tenía qué hacerlo, no le quedaba de otra.

—Dicen que sólo es uno ¿no?

Choro y Totty asintieron.

—Vamos, para acabar lo más antes posible con esto.

Ichi se encaminó con ambos chicos al sitio donde se estaba dando el M&G, a lo lejos pudo distinguir una cabellera rojiza siendo rodeada por un grupo de chicas gritonas. Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de taparse los oídos y salir de ahí, eran tan agudos para su tímpano. Oso se desenvolvía con naturalidad ante las chicas (tampoco era como si sólo fueran ellas, también había unos cuantos chicos que lograron entrar con su Pase), siempre tenía las palabras correctas para decir y las acciones indicadas para moverse. Cosa que Ichi no, frente al escenario era un animal salvaje en su territorio, tras bambalinas, cambiaba drásticamente. Casi no tenía amigos, salvo su compañeros y su representante, era un ser introvertido que amaba la música tanto como los felinos. Si alguien lo viera en la calle, no lograría reconocer que es Ichi Fukuyama, uno de los mejores bajistas del rock contemporáneo. Claro, si no contamos su vistosa y larga mata de pelo púrpura y perforaciones.

Suspiró y llamó a Choro, preguntándole cuál era la persona con la que tenía qué dirigirse. El peliverde le indicó con el dedo que le siguiera, allá en el fondo del bullicio que traía Oso, pudo distinguir a alguien. Últimamente a las chicas les da por traer el pelo corto ¿por qué será? También se encontraba echándole vítores a su vocalista, pero no intenso como lo hacían las otras, se le veía mayor que ellas. Y ¿qué clase de ropa era esa? ¿Por qué alguien llevaría gafas de sol en un espacio cerrado?

Miles de preguntas y observaciones llenaron su mente cuando Choro lo sacó de ahí al escuchar cómo se dirigía a la joven.

—¿Karamatsu, cierto? Mira a quién te traigo, él _Ichi_ Fukuyama, nuestro bajista gruñón. Ichi, te presento a Karamatsu Matsuno, tu fan número uno—Esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo, cosa que hizo que sonriera ligeramente divertido. Cuando dirigió su mirada a la joven, ésta se inclinó rápidamente en una reverencia.

—¡E-Es un gusto y todo un honor poder conocerle, Ichi-san!—Contestó con una voz grave, cosa que confundió al pelimorado.

 _Karamatsu es_ un _fan no_ una.

Parpadeó varias veces, viéndolo mejor. Era verdad, se había esperado a una chica gritando como desquiciada que inmediatamente lanzándose a sus brazos pero no esto.

—El gusto es mío…creo—Contestó con monotonía mientras se alzaba de hombros. Aquí vamos…

—Ah, en verdad estoy muy agradecido con la diosa Fortuna por haberme hecho ganar aquel concurso en la radio y poder conocerle, _my Lord! You are so fantastic! A genius!_ Sus manos deberían ser tesoro nacional, ¡su manejo del bajo es _amazing_! Es como si fuera una danza entre usted y el instrumento, tocandolo cual delicada mujer y haciéndose uno en el escenario. Simplemente único.

El chico no perdió tiempo expresar lo que sentía, de una manera rápida e inevitablemente dando pequeños brincos, como si fuera un niño pequeño frente a un helado de chocolate. Ichi escuchó (o fingió, ya que aquella manera de hablar, aquellas poses ridículas que formaba cada vez que se expresaba eran… _dolorosas_ ) ¿eso que divisó frente a Karamatsu habían sido brillitos?

Llegó a un punto en el que Karamatsu se sacó las gafas de sol, mostrando un bello par de orbes azulados, iluminados de emoción y admiración, siguiendo con su perorata de elogios hacia lo que hacía. Ichi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo ante aquello. A decir verdad, sí era muy extraño que los fans preguntasen por él, después de todo, ser el bajista casi no llamaba la atención en una banda, normalmente la popularidad se la llevaban los vocalistas o los guitarristas. Podía admitir que sentía un poco de curiosidad de saber por qué este chico tan peculiar y con un sentido de la moda dudoso, lo había elegido a él por sobre los otros integrantes.

¡Ah, pero ese molesto chillido de las otras fans le estaba sacando de quicio!

—Qui… ¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo? Con tanto ruido no puedo escucharte—Habló con la voz más clara que pudo emitir, tratando de ser amable. Karamatsu se quedó mudo, ido ¡¿acaso había escuchado bien!?

— _OF COURSE!_ —Chilló con una voz para nada masculina mientras acompañaba a Ichi hacia su camerino.

Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios. En verdad que el _destiny_ estaba confabulando a su favor. Ahora no se arrepentía de haber hecho que el recibo del teléfono hubiera llegado tan caro. Había valido la pena, ¡ahorita mismo estaba yendo con su más grande ídolo para platicar a solas! Esto definitivamente se lo contaría a Jyushi cuando llegase a casa.

Ichi caminaba rápido, dando grandes zancadas, así que él también se obligó a hacer lo mismo. A sus 17 años casi le llegaba a la altura del hombro al bajista. Por un instante se quedó admirando la larga y bien cuidada cabellera púrpura. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no era sorpresa que además de ser un excelente bajista también fuera un chico muy atractivo.

"Oh, Kara _please_ tus pensamientos homosexuales aquí no" Pensó el menor justo antes de ser llamado por Ichi para que entrara en el camerino.

—Aquí estaremos más tranquilos. Toma asiento…—Ichi tuvo que mover algunos vestuarios para despejar una silla— Aquí—Palmeo la superficie y Karamatsu obedeció.

El menor se encontraba nervioso y emocionado, emociones revueltas y cientos de preguntas y palabras de admiración quería soltarle a su gran ejemplo a seguir en la música, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Cuando Ichi tomó asiento, pensó en tomar la palabra, pero el mayor le ganó.

—No he parado de preguntarme, ¿qué es lo que te hizo querer conocerme a mí en primer lugar? Me resulta extraño.

—Eh…¿Por qué eres un bajista excelente? En verdad tienes un talento nato, ¡no puedo creer las melodías que llegas a tocar cuando lo tienes en tus manos!

—Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera, además, aún soy muy joven. Me falta mucho por mejorar.

— _Of course not!_ Si acaso es pulir ese talento, ¡pero aún así no dejas de ser grandioso y _cool_! Además, la mayoría de mis canciones preferidas las has escrito tú.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabes lo de las canciones? La mayoría piensa que es Oso quien las compone.

—Bueno pues, cuando conocí su banda me…enamoré perdidamente de la música que tocan. Yo…ah, bueno, es algo un poco incómodo de expresar pero…Bien, se podría decir que me salvaron de cometer una locura. Por eso me puse a investigar muy bien quién es el ángel que me salvó con sus letras.

Dicho esto, Ichi se quedó mudo, vaya, nunca le habían dicho algo por el estilo referente a sus creaciones. Sí, amaba los elogios, pero casi la mayoría eran superficiales. En cambio, los de éste chico eran todo lo contrario, podía notarlo por su rostro colorado y esa emoción contenida cuando hablaba, a veces se agudizaba su voz sin querer.

—¿Cuál es tú canción favorita?—Preguntó Ichi mientras cambiaba de posición en su asiento.

—' _I've waited so long_ ' de su álbum debut _Closer_ —Contestó Kara con total seguridad después de pensársela un poco, a lo cual Ichi abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido.

—E-Esa…también es mi canción favorita—Dijo en voz un tanto baja pero que el menor logró escuchar, Kara sonrió emocionado por tener eso tan especial en común con el bajista.

—¿Por qué te gusta?

—Ah…bueno, es por muchas cosas en verdad. La letra en sí tiene un trasfondo muy profundo, como un monólogo entre la conciencia, la moral y uno mismo. Claro, que sólo es interpretación mía, tú eres el experto—Rió Karamatsu, desviando la mirada por el atrevimiento de tutearlo.

Ichi ya no sabía qué pensar, en verdad ese era el motivo detrás de esa canción. Siendo sinceros, a la mayoría también le encantaba, pero no por el significado que él le había dado. Pensaban que se trataba de una letra dedicada a una relación de infidelidad y esas cosas aburridas. Karamatsu había logrado captar su mensaje, y eso era algo digno de reconocimiento.

Tal vez… y no era tan malo después de todo esto del _Meet & Great_.

Ambos se la pasaron platicando por un par de horas de todo un poco para conocerse mejor. Las poses ridículas del menor junto con las expresiones vocales ya estaban siendo asimiladas por Ichi para que ya no le causasen un extraño dolor en las costillas cada vez que lo escuchaba. Le platicó de casi todo lo que era su vida: Un estudiante de instituto con un hermano pequeño llamado Jyushi al que adora mucho, vive sólo con su mamá con la cual no se lleva muy bien por sus preferencias. No se asustó al enterarse de que era gay, él era bi después de todo. A veces se llegaban a desviar de los temas, Ichi no se había sentido tan cómodo en toda su vida con un extraño ya no tan extraño como era Karamatsu. Llegó a un punto en el que le empezó a interesar saber de _otros_ ámbitos personales del chico, claro que también él daría a conocer los suyos, pero exclusivamente a él. _Su fan número uno_.

Se tomó otra oportunidad para observarle mejor, todo, su rostro, sus expresiones, escuchar esa voz barítona y con un toque sensual, además de ese cuerpo de adolescente bien formado y alimentado. Era guapo, de eso no había duda. Por un momento un pensamiento malicioso se cruzó por su mente.

—Kara, ¿qué me dirías si te digo que en este instante tengo ganas de besarte?

El menor cayó todo lo que andaba comentando justo antes de aquella propuesta, sonrojándose a más no poder.

¿A-Acaso había escuchado bien? Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Ichi rió por lo bajo al ver cómo Kara intentaba hablar pero sólo abría y cerraba la boca repetidas veces.

—¿H-Hablas en serio, Ichi-san?—Respondió con otra pregunta, a lo que el otro rodó los ojos y se acercó peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

— Creí que me conocías, como un buen fan, ¿acaso bromearía con ésta clase de cosas?—Susurró sin despegarse. Kara podía sentir aquel aliento caliente chocar contra su rostro. Tragó saliva.

—Diría que es mi sueño hecho realidad, entonces.

Y con esa invitación, Ichi no perdió el tiempo, unió sus labios con los tiernos ajenos en un beso superficial que prontamente tornó en uno profundo. Karamatsu no lo hacía mal, se preguntó con cuántas personas lo había hecho pero una punzada de molestia quiso emerger cuando tuvo ese pensamiento. Era mejor desecharlo.

Kara abrió la boca, ansioso de sentir la lengua del bajista ya dentro, su mente aún no lo podía creer. ¡¿Cómo pudo llegar a esto!?

La Diosa Fortuna en verdad era muy buena con él, al menos una vez en su patética vida. A lo mejor y mañana amanecería muerto o tendría un accidente fatal, pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad pequeña que le estaba dando con su mayor ídolo de la música. Se tomó el atrevimiento de rodear el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, a lo cual el otro respondió rodeando su cintura. Pronto, la temperatura del pequeño lugar comenzó a subir. Comenzaba a sentir incomoda la chaqueta de cuero puesta, al igual que Ichi su abrigo púrpura.

Llegaron a un punto en el que Ichi ahora había montado a Kara sobre el tocador para poder probar más de su cuerpo. Kara por supuesto que no se negó, aquel tremendo beso lo había dejado súper aturdido y con ganas de más.

Conforme avanzaban las caricias, más íntimo se volvía el asunto. Ichi agarró la entrepierna ajena mientras marcaba aquel blanco cuello. Kara gimió quedo a la par de que podía sentir cómo comenzaba a despertar.

Caricias, besos y jadeos inundaron el camerino. Ahora Kara tenía los pantalones hasta las rodillas y a Ichi entre sus piernas absorbiendo su pene con la boca.

Karamatsu se arqueaba con cada chupetón hacia su glande y los vaivenes que hacía con esa gran boca. Alzó su mirada al cielo cuando pudo sentir cómo aquellos largos y traviesos dedos comenzaban a hurgar en su retaguardia.

Ichi se concentró en seguir bombeando el miembro del menor con su cavidad bucal, casi no era un experto en ello pero se daba una idea. Logró meterlo hasta topar con su garganta un par de veces, sacándole los más sensuales alaridos de placer a Kara. Si se podía tener otra oportunidad como ésta, no dudaría en hacer que Karamatsu hiciera lo mismo con su propio pene. De seguro ver aquellos hermosos zafiros acuosos serían la imagen más erótica que vería en su vida. Digna de ser inspiración para una letra privada, sólo de ellos.

Como no vio ninguna resistencia a sus dedos dentro del otro, tentó con uno al principio para luego comenzar una tijera con dos y así sucesivamente hasta terminar penetrándolo con sus tres dedos. Kara se había sumido a una masa de frases incompresibles, muchos "Ichi" y jadeos.

Ya no creía que aguantara más. Lo estaba llevando a su límite.

Y justo cuando el menor se estaba retorciendo, anunciando su inminente fin, tocaron a la puerta.

Ichi detuvo sus movimientos y Kara instintivamente se tapó la boca, su pecho subía y bajaba aún respirando agitadamente. Miró con preocupación a Ichi, éste nada más le hizo una seña para que no hiciera nigún ruido posible.

—¿Diga?—Contestó lo más normal del mundo sin abrir la puerta.

—Ah, Ichi, soy yo Totty. Ya se acabó el M&G y no te vimos por ningún lado. ¿Te aburrió tanto ese chico que saliste corriendo a esconderte?—Pudo escuchar la risa burlona del pelirrosa. Ichi sólo rodó los ojos y luego miró a Kara con una media sonrisa.

—Sí, tuve que despedirlo antes y por eso me regresé al camerino—Se levantó de entre las piernas de Kara sin dejar de verlo. El menor tampoco lo hacía, en las orbes lilas se veía malicia—¿Deseas algo, Totty?—Preguntó el pelimorado mientras tomaba el miembro de Kara y comenzaba a masturbarlo. Éste saltó y casi emite un grito de sorpresa de no ser porque alguien andaba allá afuera, se contuvo. Ambas manos las tenia en su boca, luchando con la necesidad de soltarlo todo. Miraba a Ichi suplicante, tenía que detenerse o los descubrirían.

Y eso era lo que estaba llevándolo al borde del éxtasis.

—Ah no, sólo venía para eso. Los chicos y yo nos vamos al bar de Aku a celebrar un concierto más. No sé si quieras venir con nosotros.

—Nah, diviértanse, yo me iré a casa. Tengo que _darle leche_ aun gatito callejero que encontré—Esto lo había dicho en doble sentido claramente para el chico que tenía en el regazo temblando. Cuando escuchó la propuesta, Kara no pudo más y se vino con un suspiro.

—Ja, tu nunca cambias. Vale, ¡nos vemos en el ensayo!—Dicho esto, ambos quedaron callados, escuchando los pasos alejarse del camerino.

Ichi miró su mano manchada con aquel líquido blanquecino mientras le daba una lamida de prueba. Aquel acto tan sucio ruborizó a Kara.

—Entonces, ¿podré conocer tu casa?—Dijo Karamatsu una vez se recuperó y acomodó sus ropas. Tenía que preguntarlo después de todo. Ichi sonrió complacido con esa actitud.

Para la próxima, le diría a Oso que de ahora en adelante les acompañaría también a los eventos con fans.

* * *

Al parecer ésta es la historia más larga que he hecho de los 30 días. Me emocioné (?)

Son las 4am asi que no esperen mucha coherencia, gracias jaja.

Siendo sinceros nunca que ido a un evento así para conocer a mi artista favorito porque pobreza y soy torpe con eso de los concursos, por eso casi no ahondo mucho sobre los M&G jaja.


	6. BasuTai

6\. Clothed getting off / Sacarse la ropa.

* * *

 _Summary: Nakamura-sensei, Ichimatsu, una ducha compartida..._

* * *

—Bien chicos, es todo por hoy ¡Buen trabajo!, váyanse ya a cambiar.

Con el sonido del silbato y las palabras de su entrenador, el equipo de baloncesto del instituto Akatsuka concluyó las actividades del día. Con una reverencia, los chicos se despidieron del mayor para después dirigirse hacia los vestidores.

Bueno, excepto uno. El entrenador Karamatsu notó a su 'alumno rebele' (y estrella del equipo, por cierto) Ichimatsu Matsuno frente a la canasta con balón en mano, haciendo unos cuantos tiros, gruñendo cuando fallaba y sonriendo petulante cuando hacía un tiro perfecto. Vaya, ese chico nunca cambiaría, pensó el mayor.

A decir verdad, admiraba ese ímpetu del muchacho, había progresado tanto a pesar de que el club de Baloncesto había sido la última opción de Ichimatsu. Por lo despistado que a veces era, se le habían pasado las fechas para las inscripciones a los Clubes, por lo que no tuvo remedio que adherirse al grupo de Nakamura-sensei. Al principio no daba ni una, pero las burlas de sus compañeros y (aunque no lo admitiera por vergüenza) los constantes consejos y ayuda del entrenador le habían hecho el mejor del equipo. Posible capitán.

— ¡Maldición!—Gruñó el joven cuando en su tiro libre el balón golpeó en el tablero y no directo en la canasta. Karamatsu vio cómo el objeto cayó, rebotando hacia su dirección. Ichimatsu se ruborizó, no se había dado cuenta de que sensei todavía seguía en el gimnasio, había visto su falla.

—Lo estás haciendo mal, _boy_ —Comentó el mayor mientras tomaba el balón y lo rebotaba unas cuantas veces— ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que cuiden la postura de sus pies? —

Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada por aquella llamada de atención—Siempre—Contestó bajo. Odiaba cuando ponía esa actitud de sabelotodo. Karamatsu a veces pecaba de ególatra, sobre todo cuando de su alumno estrella se trataba. Ichi había sido un chico difícil, debía admitir Karamatsu, en un comienzo no hacía más que quejarse y a veces no hacer nada. Cuando fallaba en algo se rendía fácilmente, mandando a la mierda todo y a todos. Ni por ser el entrenador su mayor le hacía caso, a veces se llegaba a burlar de él con los otros chicos del equipo. Cosa que a Kara no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Aun así, los chicos sabían que él había sido un jugador excepcional de su generación, por lo que cuando se trataba del juego, le ponían toda la atención del mundo, absorbiendo sus conocimientos y experiencia, cosa que Ichi también no tardó en hacer.

Por eso ahora, cuando se había metido ya serio al asunto, le costaba pedir su consejo en algún error que tuviera. Porque sabía que Nakamura-sensei no se quedaría callado.

—Vale, me quedaré contigo a practicar esos lanzamientos. Tendré que cancelar una cita pero _my little Star_ es primero, heh—Comentó el mayor mientras se pasaba la mano por su flequillo, echándolo hacia atrás en un gesto aparentemente ' _cool_ ', cosa que a Ichi le revolvió el estómago.

"Qué doloroso eres, Cacamatsu-sensei", pensó el chico mientras se acercaba hacia el entrenador y aceptaba la ayuda.

Y así se pasaron el resto de la tarde, entre lanzamientos, encestes, saltos y una que otra caída por parte de ambos. Las veces en las que Karamatsu lo hacía, Ichimatsu no podía evitar partirse de risa. A Kara le divertía que Ichi se riera, era muy rara vez la que su alumno mostraba esas expresiones. Sí, la mayoría de esas veces era cuando su pobre y genial persona resultaba lastimada pero ¿qué importaba? Mínimo estaba seguro de que éste chico sabía sonreír.

Kara le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, silbando—Creo que ésta vez sí nos excedimos en tiempo, ya es tarde. Mejor vayámonos tomar una ducha y a cambiar.

Ichi tardó en asentir después de las últimas palabras del sensei pero aceptó.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a los vestidores para varones. Ya dentro, el entrenador dio un suspiro cuando se sentó en una de las bancas. Podía sentir el cansancio invadir su joven cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Ichimatsu se quedó de pie aún en la entrada, nervioso de pasar. Una cosa era bañarse y vestirse junto a sus compañeros, eso le daba igual, de todos modos les ignoraba. Pero otra era hacerlo con sensei ahí dentro. No se sentía cómodo mostrarse y ver al otro hacer lo mismo, sobre todo porque…bueno, porque secretamente _le gustaba Nakamura-sensei_. Sí, a pesar de que le parecía ridículo algunas veces con sus poses geniales o comentarios filosóficos sin sentido, o que le sacara de quicio esa actitud narcisista. De alguna manera, que Ichimatsu aún no lograba comprender del todo, sensei se había logrado meter dentro de su pútrido corazón lleno de telarañas y sardinas secas. Porque también había sido una de las personas que había creído en él, en lo que podía llegar a hacer, y no de palabras para afuera. Además de que el maldito se caía de bueno, para qué negarlo.

— ¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día, Ichimatsu?—Comentó el mayor sacando de sus pensamientos a Ichi que dio un salto cuando lo hizo. Sensei se rio.

—Ah ya, te sientes nervioso porque verás a tu fabuloso sensei como Dios lo trajo al mundo, heh. Es normal. _Don't worry!_ Me desvestiré dentro de la ducha ¿te parece?

—No, hágalo aquí. No me importa.

Contestó rápidamente ante la posibilidad de perder de vista aquel momento que a lo mejor no se repetiría en ninguna otra oportunidad. Esperaba que no fuera tan obvio. Karamatsu volvió a reír, sin saber de los motivos ocultos de su pequeño alumno.

—Está bien, pero no me haré cargo de los desmayos que pueda ocasionar ¿vale?—Contestó el mayor en broma antes de quitarse la chamarra de su pants.

"Correré el riesgo" Dijo en su mente Ichimatsu, su corazón comenzó a taladrarle el pecho sin despegar la vista de las acciones ajenas. No quería perderse ningún momento de verle desnudo pero se vería muy evidente si él no hacía nada, así que comenzó a quitarse la ropa igualmente, sólo que un poco más rápido, quedando sólo en calzoncillos. Cuando estuvo listo, alzó la mirada.

Santo cielo.

Sensei estaba completamente desnudo ahora, pero dándole la espalda, inclinado frente a su bolso deportivo que descansaba en la banca mientras buscaba algo dentro. Tenía una vista en primera fila de aquellos firmes y rollizos glúteos. El menor tragó saliva, por un momento su mano quiso tocarlos, pero no ¡no! Debía contenerse. De todos modos eso que pensaba hacer estaba mal, ambos eran hombres y con una diferencia de edad de 10 años. Además, algunos rumores por la escuela decían que Nakamura-sensei estaba comprometido… ¿cómo podría hacer algo con tales puntos en su contra?

Pero aún quería más, maldición.

Nakamura sacó un pequeño botecito de shampoo y tomó una toalla para cubrir sus partes. Le lanzó una mirada a Ichi y le guiñó—Nos vemos en un rato—Comentó antes de dirigirse a las regaderas.

— ¡E-Espere, Nakamura-sensei!—Llamó el menor, alzando la voz. Kara detuvo su caminar, curioso.

A Ichi se le había ocurrido una idea, su mente pervertida trabajaba rápido. Esperaba que sensei aceptara, porque a leguas parecía una tonta excusa.

— ¿Le importaría compartir la ducha? Ya sabe, por el problema con el agua en el colegio, mis compañeros y yo nos hemos estado bañando juntos para ahorrar un poco.

Trató de sonar lo más natural y despreocupado posible mientras se alzaba de hombros. Aunque internamente se muriera de los nervios ante cualquier sospecha. _Qué estúpido pretexto para poder ver más del sensual cuerpo de Cacamatsu-sensei, ¿no pudiste mejor decirle que le traes ganas y te lo quieres coger ahí mismo? ¡Suena más sensato que esto, maldita sea contigo, Ichimatsu!_ Se gritaba internamente, empezando a sudar frío.

Kara parpadeó varias veces para después sonreír ladinamente, con una mano en su barbilla.

—Heh, mis alumnos además de excelentes deportistas, también se preocupan por su planeta, _Im so proud!_ Me parece excelente. Vamos entonces, que se nos hará más tarde.

¿Se lo creyó? Se lo creyó, ¡Se lo creyó!

Ichimatsu trató de no sonreír ante su pequeña victoria, por el contrario, soltó un disimulado suspiro mientras seguía a sensei a las regaderas. A veces Nakamura solía ser tan ingenuo, muy lento para captar las cosas o leer la atmósfera. Y eso era algo que Ichi aprendió a usar a su favor, aunque no lo llegaba a subestimar del todo.

El corazón de Ichimatsu amenazaba con salirse ahora mismo, sensei se había quitado la toalla y la había colgado en uno de los muros que separaban las otras duchas, al parecer no tenía pudor en mostrarse así frente a otra persona, ni a sus alumnos, interesante. No perdió el tiempo he hizo lo mismo.

Dejó que Nakamura abriera la llave, haciendo que el primero en mojarse fuera éste. Pronto, el vapor del agua caliente comenzó a llenar el pequeño cubículo. No hizo nada, por ahora. El entrenador se concentró en lavar su cabello mientras le daba la espalda, Ichi también hizo lo mismo, sólo que casualmente, rozaba con el cuerpo contrario. Su espalda podía sentir la curvatura de la retaguardia de Nakamura, haciéndole suspirar. Cómo quería poder estrujarle con ambas manos.

Llegó el momento de lavarse el resto del cuerpo, a lo que Ichimatsu se le ocurrió otra idea. Con la voz más inocente que pudo encontrar en su barítono timbre llamó la atención del mayor.

—Sensei, ¿quiere que le talle la espalda?

Comentó casualmente, mientras seguía tallando con jabón sus propios brazos, esperando. Kara alzó una ceja, deteniendo el enjuague de sus piernas recién talladas con jabón. Era una sugerencia algo extraña, además de esa actitud tan… _amable_ que tenía su alumno con él en éstos momentos; más no quiso parecer grosero negándose por la atención recibida.

—Eh, claro…—Rio nervioso y se encogió de hombros para luego darle el jabón y darse la vuelta.

Ichimatsu sonrió con malicia al tener otra victoria. Tomó el jabón y comenzó por pasarlo por la ancha espalda del mayor. Su diferencia en altura no era mucha, le llegaba arriba del hombro, casi. Llenó de espuma todo el lugar, desde el inicio del cuello, los hombros, hasta llegar a la espalda baja. Nakamura dejó de pensar que esa situación le resultaba algo extraña, surreal y se enfocó en lavar sus brazos y torso.

Hasta que sintió cómo el muchacho había parado a una zona _más abajo_ de lo que podía llamar espalda.

— ¡I-Ichimatsu, qué haces!

Exclamó con sorpresa, a punto de girarse, cosa que Ichimatsu no permitió. Su mano enjabonada se hallaba entre los glúteos del entrenador, sobándolos.

—Duh, le estoy ayudando a lavarse. ¿No lo hace ahí también? Ew, es un sensei sucio—Comentó socarrón Ichimatsu mientras lograba colarse entre aquella rendija de sus montes. Karamatsu se sonrojó y dio un salto.

—Quita tu mano de ahí, Ichimatsu, esto no es gracioso…—Reclamó Karamatsu frunciendo el ceño avergonzado.

— ¿Y quién dijo que esto es una broma, sensei?—Al escuchar la risa de Ichimatsu, el entrenador hizo todo por darse la vuelta y encarar al menor por una explicación. Sólo que por el movimiento brusco que realizó, más el agua, hicieron que el sensei resbalara, dando de lleno al piso, llevándose consigo a Ichimatsu, que no pudo hacerse para atrás en un principio y fue tomado por el brazo para evitar inútilmente la caída de Nakamura.

Ichimatsu nunca se imaginó tener así de cerca al culpable de sus sueños húmedos del último año. Karamatsu aún tenía los ojos cerrados, gimiendo de dolor por tremendo golpe en el duro y frío suelo de azulejo. Ichi se alzó un poco del otro, mas no se quitó de encima, tener debajo a sensei le provocaba un sin número de reacciones y pensamientos para nada aptos para todo público.

—Argh, Ichimatsu, quítate. Aw, mi pie…—Murmuró molesto y herido el mayor mientras intentaba reincorporarse. Ichimatsu no le hizo caso.

Algo en él hizo corto circuito en ese instante.

—Ichi, hablo en serio ¿qué pasa con esa actitud tan-…?—El entrenador no pudo terminar la oración porque justo ahora, su alumno tenía sus labios pegados con los propios en un beso. El agua seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, haciendo que todo se hiciera resbaloso, incluso ellos mismos, por lo que Ichimatsu tuvo que agarrar bien fuerte el rostro de su sensei para evitar que éste lograra separarse. Un simple beso con los labios cerrados no era suficiente para el jugador estrella, cómo había dicho en un principio, él quería más y se empeñó por obtenerlo. A pesar de los ruidos ahogados y movimientos que hacía Karamatsu para tratar de alejarse del menor, nada pudo impedir que Ichimatsu lograra colarse dentro de su cavidad bucal. Le había mordido el labio, cosa que lo hizo abrir la boca en un '¡Ah!' de queja. Ichi no perdió tiempo en saborear cada rincón con brusquedad. El ruido de la carne chocando se escuchaba en eco por el lugar vacío.

La falta de aire fue lo que hizo que se despegara del otro, por desgracia.

—L-Lo siento sensei, pero ya no puedo más. No ahora. Lo quiero, lo quiero tanto y tan mal. Pérdoneme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Ichimatsu habló rápido, sacando lo que sentía, ya no pudiendo callar más mientras observaba la cara atónita del entrenador debajo de él, logrando procesar la información. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Ichimatsu volvió a atacar sus labios, aprovechando que Karamatsu había abierto la boca para hablar. Ya que estaba encima, lo volvió a aprisionar contra el piso mojado, colándose entre sus piernas. Karamatsu pudo sentir con horror cómo en su abdomen algo duro se restregaba. Las manos inquietas del menor empezaron a explorar el bien formado cuerpo del mayor, registrando cada rincón y memorizándolo. Cuando se cansó de los labios, bajó directo al cuello para morderlo y marcarlo con pequeñas succiones.

—No, hablo en serio Ichimatsu, ¡para ya!—Reclamó Karamatsu, resistiéndose ante las caricias. Aun si su cuerpo reaccionaba en pro de éstas. No estaba bien permitir esa clase de comportamientos. Ambos, sobre todo él, podían meterse en problemas si alguien los descubría.

El muchacho hizo oídos sordos a la negativa del entrenador, ahora bajando una mano hacia el miembro ajeno y tomándolo. Karamatsu dio un respingo, empezando a endurecerse por el tacto.

—Debería de dar más pelea si _en verdad_ no quiere esto, Nakamura-sensei—Comentó Ichimatsu, sonriendo socarrón cuando vio el miembro ya erecto del otro en su mano. Karamatsu se sonrojó de vergüenza, ¡cómo pudo ser eso posible! Eso no fue suficiente para Ichi, quien comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que el pobre entrenador comenzara a gemir, perdiéndolo en el mar de placenteras sensaciones.

— _A-Ah, ahhhh…Please, Ichi no…¡n-noooh!_ —Comenzó a expresarse entrecortadamente mientras se retorcía de goce, negando con la cabeza. La mano del jugador sabía lo que hacía.

Ichimatsu sonrió victorioso al ver a su sensei en ese estado, y tan sólo por ese simple movimiento. Siguió jalando el pene ajeno y volvió a tomar ese cuello ya con hematomas para luego ir hacia el sur y posarse en esos rosados botones ya duritos, reclamando algo de su atención. Agarró uno con los dientes, mordiéndolo sin fuerza para después cubrirlo con sus labios, comenzando a chupar repetidas veces, luego se despegó y con la lengua dibujó varios círculos alrededor del pezón. Como un extra, sopló cerca de éste, provocando un estremecimiento en el mayor que se encontraba jadeante ahora. Hizo lo mismo con el otro.

¿Le dejará llegar más lejos de estos juegos previos?

El ruido de la ducha acallaba algunos ruidos que salían del cubículo, sobre todo del sensei, que en ese momento se encontraba con las piernas abiertas de par en par, ayudadas por las manos de Ichi mientras éste tenía su cabeza enterrada en la entrepierna de Karamatsu, comiendo aquel delicioso pene.

Karamatsu tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los brazos cubriéndole los ojos. No podía creer que un simple alumno de preparatoria pudiera tenerlo así, en la mendicidad. Desde cuando había tenido la oportunidad de sacárselo de encima e irse pero ¡el maldito sabía dónde y cómo tocarlo para desistir de su escape!

No cabía duda que las generaciones actuales estaban muy corrompidas, ahora podía comprobarlo.

La boca del entrenador emitía los más provocadores sonidos que Ichimatsu jamás se imaginó, ni en sus fantasías más pervertidas. Tampoco el estar tragando aquel corto y grueso miembro, deseoso de liberar su semilla.

Pero aún no era el momento. Con un obsceno 'Pop' se despegó de la entrepierna contraria, la saliva que le escurría de la boca se combinó con el agua que aún seguía saliendo de la regadera.

—Sensei, dese la vuelta.

Ichimatsu ordenó, a lo que Kara no accedió rápidamente puesto que aún se trataba de recuperar de la mejor mamada que le habían dado en su jodida vida. Con un pellizco en los muslos fue que hizo que reaccionara, algo dubitativo, a la orden.

Tembló por el frío que su pecho sintió al estar contra el piso. Su sonrojo cubrió sus orejas también por el hecho de dar una vista completa de su trasero a Ichimatsu. Éste se relamió los labios, por fin estaba cara a cara con aquella parte que lo volvía sumamente loco. Sin perder tiempo, tomó los montes en sus manos, apretándolos, enterrando sus uñas en ellos, separándolos para dejar a la vista aquel agujero rosado que se fruncía cada vez que sentía su aliento chocar contra él. Le estaba provocando. Tuvo ganas de besar ambas nalgas y dejarles unas mordidas de recuerdo. Lo hizo, y gracias al agua, pudo comenzar a colar uno de sus dedos dentro, haciendo que Karamatsu se erizara, sorprendido.

—¡No, Ichimatsu! E-Eso no-… _¡AH!_

Karamatsu gritó cuando sintió el dígito completo enterrarse en su ano. Sus paredes internas podían sentir las uñas largas de Ichimatsu, rasgándole un tanto. Sin embargo, ése pequeño dolor momentáneo hizo que su libido despegara hasta el infinito. Jamás había sentido algo así, de hecho, de sus pocas experiencias sexuales (y heterosexuales, cabe destacar) había probado algo como eso. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir. Pero joder, su trasero estaba pidiendo más, de eso estaba seguro. Ichimatsu agregó otro dedo, separando aquel anillo de músculos haciendo tijeras, moviéndolos en círculo cuando los metía de lleno y a veces sacándolos y enterrándolos de nuevo. En uno de esos movimientos, dio a parar con la próstata de su entrenador, lo cual hizo que sonriera y a su pene tener un estirón ya que el grito que dio Karamatsu había llenado la habitación por completo.

Karamatsu tenía la frente pegada al piso, sus ojos se habían cerrado, junto con sus manos en puño. Sentía que en algún momento iba a correrse.

Ichimatsu quería tomarlo justo en ese instante.

Se levantó un poco para que su propio pene estuviera a la altura de la entrada contraria. Karamatsu tembló, eso que sentía ahora ya no eran dedos hurgando en su trasero, se giró para ver al menor. En cierta parte, tenía miedo por lo que pasaría a continuación. Ichimatsu también, era un sentimiento compartido.

Porque sabían que después de eso ya no había marcha atrás.

Ichi tragó saliva pesadamente mientras empezaba su intromisión. Kara emitió un pequeño gimoteo conforme sentía como se iba estirando y estirando hasta alojar por completo el miembro de Ichimatsu. Éste no era grande, vamos, era el de un adolescente aún en desarrollo, pero el virgen culo de Kara lo sentía de esa manera.

—Demonios sensei, es usted tan…ngh, _apretado_ —Suspiró Ichimatsu, ruborizado por el calor que ahora lo abrazaba en su entrepierna. Quería moverse de una vez, pero sabía que debía esperar en éstas cosas a que Nakamura se acostumbrara. Podía ver cómo el mayor se encogía en sí mismo, temblando por él, era demasiado excitante. Nunca olvidaría esa visión suya en toda su vida. Quisiera haber visto su rostro, aquellas facciones descomponerse conforme se iba adentrando en él.

 _Ya será en otra ocasión._

Porque sí, de que esto se volvería a repetir, pasaría.

El ligero movimiento de caderas que Karamatsu hizo, le dio la señal. Empezando con unas embestidas medianamente lentas hasta encontrar su ritmo, tomó las caderas de Karamatsu con ambas manos. Era algo difícil puesto que ambos seguían empapados por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, pero lo logró. Kara sólo se limitaba a gemir y soltar uno que otro suspiro. Cosa que empezó a aumentar de volumen cuando el menor hizo que sus caderas se movieran más rápido. Nuevamente, el sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando con brusquedad invadió el cubículo, opacando el sonido del agua caer.

Kara se arqueó por completo, aquellos golpes dentro le hacían sentir lleno, al principio era extraño, pero cuando el muchacho logró pegar otra vez en su punto con su pene, se olvidó de aquella incomodidad.

Ahora se sumía en un mar de palabras sin sentido y gemidos.

—Ichi, ¡Ichi! N-No vayas tan… ¡ah! _Dear LORD!_ —Kara alzó su vista hacia el techo, su boca estaba abierta en una gran 'O' mientras su saliva salía fuera de sus labios. Ichimatsu no distaba de estar igual. Maldición, ver el cuerpo de sensei revotar con cada embestida era delicioso, además, los músculos internos apretaban de manera exquisita su pedazo de carne enterrado.

—Ah, sensei, no sabe cuánto he fantaseado por… _Argh_ , este momento—Confesó entrecortado mientras jadeaba y seguía moviéndose dentro. Karamatsu apretó los dientes, retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo.

Ya no faltaba mucho para el fin.

Ichimatsu había tomado el miembro sin atender de Karamatsu para bombearlo y hacer más fácil su venida. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su mano se empapó de un espeso líquido caliente. Con un par de embestidas más él ya estaría en el éxtasis también. Salió del interior de Kara y con ayuda de su mano manchada, se masturbó hasta lograr correrse. Su esperma cayó sobre las nalgas ajenas, dándole una bofetada a una cuando terminó, provocando que Kara saltara.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Ichimatsu se sentó en el suelo mientras Karamatsu se desparramó por completo en éste.

—Con que…ahorrar el agua.

Habló Karamatsu desde su lugar una vez recuperó el aliento. Ichimatsu no entendió al principio hasta que su vista se dirigió a la regadera.

Aún estaba abierta.

Oh bueno, pequeños detalles. Se encogió de hombros mientras se reincorporó y ayudo a Karamatsu a hacer lo mismo.

Ya, para la otra no se quedaría a entrenar tan tarde.

* * *

Tengo una historia graciosa para éste oneshot: Según yo tenía planeado usar el AU TaigoIchikara versión 2 (el de Kara moquitos) pero noooo, leí el prompt del día otra vez y la historia que tenía en mente no cumplía con el requisito. Entré en pánico porque ésto lo pensé cuando ya faltaban cinco míseros minutos para que fuera el octavo día.

Si, debo otras dos historias que en el transcurso de la tarde repondré (las dos que debo más la que toca hoy, ufff)

En fin, que quise cambiarlo de AU pero ¡no se me venía ninguno a la mente! O sea, yo, que me pinches sé casi todos los que han salido(?) y ahí me tienen, chillando en Facebook por que alguien me soplara las respuestas (?) Y me dieron un AU el de Sastres y yo internamente me dije "A huevo, sí. Tiene sentido, ropa y Kara e Ichi...seh, lo tomo" Pero tampoooco se me ocurrió una historia medianamente decente con ese par así que lo mandé a la borda y me acordé de éste, que casi no es tan popular. (Al menos en el IchiKara, en el Kara-Ichi es uff) y salió ésto.

No me linchen, no sabía qué más poneeeer.

Esperen los otros dos ahorita, chaus. Gracias por leer, ahora sí estoy en mis cinco sentidos, espero no haberla cagado en alguna parte jajajaja.


	7. HakuImo

7\. Dressed/Naked (half dressed) / Medio vestido.

* * *

 _Summary: Kara invita a su novio Ichi a pasar la noche en su casa._

* * *

Ichimatsu se removía en su lugar, acostado en esa pequeña y acolchada cama. Tragó saliva, al lado de él estaba el otro muchachito durmiendo plácidamente mientras abrazaba una pequeña almohada y le daba la espalda. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo contra él, haciéndole estremecer un tanto. A parte de no dormir en su propio cuarto, tenía que compartir el lecho con Kara, su mejor amigo…y novio ahora.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas para estar actualmente en una relación ya _oficial_ con el azabache de nariz sucia, y no se arrepentía de nada. Siempre estará agradecido de que ese mocoso le haya dicho que sí, albergándolo en su corazón ingenuo. Había sido el único que no se había intimidado por su presencia cuando llegó de intercambio al Instituto Matsuri hace dos años atrás.

Leandro Ichimatsu Danielli no era de Japón, había nacido y criado en Italia pero su familia era de ascendencia nipona, por lo que sus padres no dudaron en llevarlo a su tierra natal para formarle en el ámbito educativo cuando cumpliera los 15. Sobre todo porque su familia era una de las líderes dentro del truculoso mundo de la Mafia en Sicilia, que en ese entonces estaba pasando por una mala racha, poniendo en peligro el bienestar del futuro Don.

Ichi sabía muy bien de su procedencia por lo que no dudó en sacarle provecho cuando llegó al colegio, sobre todo porque quería evitar a toda costa relacionarse con la gente de ahí. Mientras pasara desapercibido, mejor para él, la única compañía que necesitaba era la de los felinos que luego se iban a dormitar detrás del edificio de la escuela. Su actitud huraña más la mala fama de su apellido, hicieron que los alumnos se la pensaran dos veces para hablarle o molestarlo.

Y así se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que lo conoció a _él_.

Cuando Ichimatsu se adhirió a la clase del 2-B, Kara estaba de incapacidad. El muchacho era enfermizo, más en la temporada de frío, y en ese entonces su alergia se había complicado, por lo que su madre decidió tenerlo en casa una temporada.

Su primer encuentro fue por accidente.

Era el primer día de Kara de regreso a clases y esa vez era la hora del receso. A veces Kara solía ser muy distraído con las cosas, y en ese momento traía consigo un juguito y su emparedado que diario le colocaba su mami en la lonchera. A pesar de tener 15 años, odiaba portar su almuerzo en otro objeto que no fuera su lonchera de Geruges.

Se encaminó a las áreas verdes del colegio cuando vio una mariposa blanca pasar. Le pareció muy bonita y la siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba. Por andar viendo hacia arriba, no se fijó que alguien estaba caminando frente a él, igualmente distraído, hasta que chocó con éste haciendo que las cosas que ambos llevaban consigo se cayeran al piso.

Ese otro era Ichimatsu, el cual no tardó en gruñirle molesto por su caída y falta de atención. Kara no le tomó tanta importancia ya que estaba más preocupado por ver su almuerzo tirado y cero comestible ahora. Además, su juguito se había aplastado, manchándole parte de su pants. Ichi se molestó en demasía, era la primera vez que se topaba con aquel chico, pero no por eso tenía que desconocer quién pera Leandro Ichimatsu. Le tomó de su chamarra roja y le obligó a disculparse por su torpeza. Kara no se asustó, su mente aun pensando en su emparedado perdido. A Ichimatsu sin duda le extrañó en demasía aquella actitud, era la primera vez que alguien no salía corriendo despavorido o llorado, implorando perdón. Éste chico con el moco de fuera tenía la mirada triste, pero no por él, sino por sus cosas.

Ichi pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo alegar con él, lo soltó y se fue de ahí. Aun sintiéndose cohibido por aquella mirada azulada curiosa.

Desde ese entonces se enteró que aquel muchacho se llamaba Karamatsu Matsuno y que también estaba en su misma clase. Casi siempre se lo veía portando el pants rojo de la escuela, más porque éste regulaba su temperatura. Por su estado (el cual Ichi descubrió cuando ya eran amigos) era más bajo que los chicos de su edad, además de tener contantemente la nariz sucia por el moquillo flojo. Era algo torpe, pero de buen corazón, cosa que algunos de sus compañeros aprovechaban, más cuando no hacían los deberes o querían un favor. Kara nunca decía que no a algo, provocando que a veces se pasaran de listos con él, aun así, el chico no los juzgaba. A Ichi no le agradaba eso. Era un desgraciado, pero también sabía cuales acciones eran en verdad unas injusticias.

Por azares del destino, ambos chicos comenzaron a entablar una amistad fuerte. Eso extrañó a los ojos ajenos ya que ellos eran prácticamente polos opuestos, y aun así convivían en armonía. Los estudiantes prontamente se acostumbraron tanto al verlos juntos que no podían imaginarse a un Ichi reposando debajo de uno de los árboles sin estar con Kara, y a Kara pasear por la biblioteca sin Ichi siguiéndolo detrás de él.

Igualmente el inicio de su relación había sido inesperado. Aún Ichimatsu trataba de encontrar respuesta hacia esos sentimientos cálidos que comenzaron a nacer en su interior por aquel muchachito, dudando en expresarlos por miedo al rechazo.

Igualmente Kara disfrutaba estar junto a Ichi, fuera como fuera, por lo que también correspondió su sentimiento, aunque en un estado más puro.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, nada había cambiado en su convivencia. Bueno, salvo los pequeños besos en la boca que ahora compartía con el más bajo antes de despedirse después de las clases o cuando se saludaban por la mañana al otro día. Éstos, para sorpresa de Ichi, habían sido iniciados por Kara, cosa que prontamente se volvió costumbre. Aun así, Ichi no se atrevía a dar un paso más allá por miedo de asustar al otro. Estaba consciente de que su novio no mostraba interés total por… _Llegar a Segunda Base_ (o como lo dijeran allá en sus tierras) con él, todavía.

Pero eso sólo acumulaba su apetito sexual, orillándolo a la frustración. Llegó a un punto en el que masturbarse ya no era suficiente. Quería mucho a Karamatsu, de eso no tenía duda, lo quería por cómo era y por hacerle ver y cambiar para bien algunos aspectos de su vida. Sí, estaba consciente de que en unos años más se tendría que regresar a Italia a tomar el cargo que le correspondía pero, por ahora, quería disfrutar su presente al lado de la persona que amaba. Por eso también quería sentirlo de manera física.

Actualmente se encontraba en la cama, "durmiendo" a su lado por invitación de Karamatsu. Ya que tuvo la genial idea de pasar ese fin de semana juntos para jugar, ver pelis y divertirse, como siempre lo hacían. Era la primera vez que visitaría su casa y Karamatsu le emocionaba la idea de dormir con él (en buen plan, en buen plan). Pidió permiso a su mamá y ahí estaba Ichimatsu, recostado junto a él mirando hacia el techo.

Pero sin pegar el ojo toda la noche y con una erección que inútilmente pudo controlar a causa de los constantes roces con el cuerpo contrario. Para colmo, Karamatsu dormía sólo con una camisa sin mangas de algodón, algo floja y en calzoncillos. No hacer nada con tremendo muchacho era un pecado…

No, _no podía_. Estaba confiando en Ichi completamente y si lo asaltaba mientras dormía podría ser catalogado como traición.

Pero maldita sea, su erección dolía ahora. Sobre todo porque Kara se había inclinado más hacia él, pegando su trasero contra uno de sus costados. Tal vez… un abracito, de a cucharita como le decían algunos, no estaría mal ¿eh? Simple apapacho de pareja. Sí, eso estaba bien. Se giró con cuidado de no causar mucho movimiento que turbara el sueño ajeno, rodeó la cintura delgada de Karamatsu y se pegó a él por la espalda, mordiéndose el labio cuando el bulto dentro de su pantalón pijama había pegado con los glúteos de su novio.

Se estremeció, cosa que le hizo cerrar los ojos y calmar su respiración agitada.

Argh, no, aún no era suficiente.

Tragó saliva por segunda vez, su boca se empezaba a resecar por el nerviosismo, y su cuerpo a empaparse en sudor. Sus manos algo temblorosas querían pasearse por todo el torso de Karamatsu. Necesitaban de más contacto, joder.

Si lo hacía con cuidado, todo éste acto sucio quedaría sólo con un testigo, él y sólo él.

Decidió aventurarse, empezando a colar una mano debajo de la suave tela de algodón. Aw, su piel era tan suavecita… Soltó un suspiro que chocó contra el cuello ajeno. Gracias a Dios, Karamatsu no reaccionó ante eso. Siguió con su exploración, llegando a la tierra prometida: Los pequeños pezones de Karamatsu. Suavemente empezó a estimularlos, con el dedo índice agarró el primero que tuvo cerca, dando pequeños círculos a la punta hasta que estuviera firmemente durita. Con el otro hizo lo mismo, y así estuvo por un buen rato, jugando con aquellas tetillas, y de vez en cuando, pellizcandolas sin mucha fuerza, estirando la carne. El resto de su cuerpo, inconscientemente se movió contra el otro, su duro miembro ya húmedo en pre-semen seguía frotándose en aquel par de montes llenitos. Su mano dio una suave caricia a todo el abdomen del azabache, resistiendo la tentación de invadir el sur.

— _Kara…_ —Susurró Ichimatsu mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de aquel manoseo prohibido. En cierta parte le excitaba sobremanera estar "abusando" del cuerpo de su querido novio mientras dormía, para qué negarlo. Era todo un pervertido.

Quiso aumentar de nivel, ahora su boca se situó en la nuca ajena, empezando a repartir húmedos besos por toda la superficie para luego pasar su lengua y lamerle hasta el inicio de sus cabellos. Estiró su cabeza hasta llegar a la oreja de Karamatsu y aprisionó su lóbulo con los dientes.

—Mngh,…Ichi-kun, me haces cosquillas…

Ichimatsu estaba tan concentrado en su tarea mientras su mano volvía a acariciar el abdomen y los pezones, que no logró escuchar el murmullo adormilado de Karamatsu, hasta que éste comenzó a removerse por la sensación extraña de humedad en su oreja.

—¿I-Ichi-kun? Ay… ¿qué estás haciendo?—Kara jadeó entreabrió uno de sus ojos y trató de girarse para ver a su novio. Ichi paró en seco, sonrojándose por completo al ser descubierto. Karamatsu había ladeado la cabeza, a pesar de estar completamente a oscuras, con sólo los tenues rayos de luna iluminándolos apenas, pudo notar la mirada interrogante del más bajo.

—Ah, Kara perdóname. Yo…Yo no quería que…Es que tú estás así y yo…—Empezó a disculparse torpemente agachando su mirada pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, escondió su cabeza en la curvatura de la espalda contraria esperando que lo corriera de su lecho y de su casa. Se lo tenía bien merecido por su acto tan imprudente.

—E-Esta bien, Ichimatsu-kun. No me molesta…

Contestó Kara casi inaudible ya que debía admitir que la sensación en su oreja había sido rara, pero el sentir las manos de su novio sobre de él, debajo de su ropa le había gustado. También se sonrojó, ya que era nuevo en todo esto.

Ichi se alejó de su escondite, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Esto lo aprovechó cara para voltearse completamente y estar cara a cara con el más alto. Trató de ignorar el por qué su nuca también se sentía inexplicablemente mojada.

— ¿Hablas en serio?—Preguntó Ichimatsu con algo de duda en su voz, Kara rio, a veces el otro resultaba ser tan adorable. Asintió con seguridad mientras comenzaba a ruborizarse—Ajá—Y para que no dudara más, se acercó y depositó un beso superficial en su boca.

Esa era la única invitación que necesitaba Ichimatsu para continuar lo que había empezado. Tomó el rostro de Kara con una mano para besarlo de nuevo, mientras la otra se posaba en su cintura y lo atraía hacia él en el lecho, chocando sus caderas y por ende las entrepiernas, haciendo que Kara vibrara al sentir su erección.

—S-Sólo hay que hacer el menor ruido posible, ¿ne?—Susurró entre la boca de Kara cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de oxígeno. El otro volvió a asentir mientras sorbía su nariz, el moquillo empezaba a aflojarse en el momento perfecto, vaya…

Como era la primera vez de ambos, se dedicaron a explorar sus cuerpos sin perder el rastro de cada rincón, cada pedazo de piel, aún sobre la ropa, los cobertores resultaban algo incómodos pero Ichimatsu no podía quitarlos ya que tenía miedo de que por el frío, Kara se enfermara.

Ichi bajó su cabeza para ir sobre el cuello de Kara, el cual tuvo que cerrar fuertemente la boca para no emitir ningún ruido cuando sintió la traviesa boca de su novio pasearse por toda la extensión de carne, mordiendo y chupando donde cayera, o casi, tenía que cuidar de que las marcas que salieran después de eso fueran fáciles de cubrir. Kara tenía entre sus brazos la cabeza de Ichi, acariciando su cabellera, apegandolo más a él. Se sentía realmente bien, su temperatura se elevaba cada vez más, como su miembro. Debajo de las cobijas, Ichi alzó la playera de Kara hasta descubrir el pecho, el cual no perdió en recorrer con su boca. El más bajo jadeó inevitablemente, aquella zona sí que era muy sensible puesto que Ichi tuvo que tomarlo firmemente de la cintura para que dejara de retorcerse bruscamente, ya que el rechinido de su cama se estaba tornando ruidoso.

Dejó descansar esa zona por el momento, alzó su rostro y volvió a aprisionar su boca en un beso demandante, Kara apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, por lo que sólo dejaba abierta su boca para que Ichimatsu jugara con ella y su lengua. La saliva que le escurría pronto le mojó parte del cuello.

Por otro lado, Ichi se sentía completamente contento de estar haciendo todo esto posible, Kara había cooperado de manera perfecta y le resultaba excitante que también tomara iniciativa en algunas cosas, sobre todo porque lo hacía con algo de torpeza y curiosidad. El sentir sus manos suaves sobre su cuerpo le mandó una fuerte corriente eléctrica que erizó los vellos de toda su humanidad y paró a darle un estirón a su pene que ya pedía a gritos ser liberado de su prisión de tela. Por lo visto Karamatsu estaba en las mismas.

Quería estar dentro de él a toda cosa, en verdad que lo quería, pero no estaba seguro que ese fuera el lugar correcto. Al menos _no con los padres de Kara durmiendo al otro lado de la habitación_.

Con un suspiro se separó de su novio y le llamó la atención.

—Kara ¿podrías darte la vuelta?—Pidió en un susurro amable mientras le daba una caricia a la mejilla del otro—¿Eh, por qué?—A Karamatsu no le agradaba perder de vista el rostro colorado de Ichimatsu. Se veía demasiado hermoso así.

—Es que…quiero probar algo, ¿puedo?—Comentó el más alto mientras una de sus manos rozaba a propósito con la entrepierna de Karamatsu, haciéndole gemir quedamente. Ante esto, Kara acató la indicación, se volteó y volvió a sorber su nariz. Maldito moquillo molesto.

Ichimatsu volvió a tener en la mira la retaguardia del menor, la cual manoseó unos momentos sobre la tela de los calzoncillos para después dar paso a la idea que cruzó por su mente. Kara contuvo un jadeo cuando sintió cómo Ichi comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa interior, sobre todo porque su pene ahora podía erguirse con mayor facilidad.

—Bien, ahora, quiero que mantengas tus hermosas piernas firmemente unidas, ¿endientes Kara?

Ichi se acercó hacia su oreja, dándole un ligero lengüetazo que estremeció al muchachito. Éste murmuró un leve 'sí' y apretó sus piernas lo más que pudo. Ichimatsu sacó su miembro de su pantalón pijama, suspirando ante la sensación de libertad, le dio unas cuantas caricias antes de dirigirlo a su objetivo.

Karamatsu volvió a contener la respiración, eso que estaba sintiendo ahora era...era ¿el pene de su novio pasando entre sus piernas?

El pequeño hueco que se formaba entre las nalgas y las extremidades inferiores servía de un pequeño agujero para satisfacer, por ahora al menos, el deseo tanto de Ichi como de Kara, ya que estaba seguro de que éste también llegaría a disfrutarlo cuando comenzara a moverse.

Terminó de 'penetrar' los muslos ajenos, mordiéndose un labio cuando sintió su glande rozar con los testículos de Karamatsu.

—A-Ah, Ichi…Esto, esto es…—Murmuró Kara con la respiración agitada, cielos, no podía describir cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Aquel cálido trozo de carne lo sostenía entre sus piernas y eso logró que su miembro se mojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Ichi se quedó quieto por unos instantes, agarrando con firmeza la cintura de su novio y dándole unos pequeños besos en la nuca que provocaron la risa leve de Karamatsu por las cosquillas que sintió.

—Voy a moverme ahora, ¿vale?—Avisó mientras se alejaba un poco, sacando la mitad de su pene para después arremeter contra Karamatsu.

El más bajo cerró los ojos, disfrutando del placer nuevo que recorría su virgen cuerpo mientras el miembro ajeno irrumpía entre sus piernas. Como había sido la indicación, en ningún momento las separó. Tuvo que hundir su rostro en la pequeña almohada con la que dormía en un principio para ahogar los gemidos que salían de su boca. Ichi estaba igual, enterrando su rostro en la espalda de Karamatsu, soportando la agonía de querer gritar y gemir el nombre de su amado. Estaba completamente seguro que aquella estrechés no se compararía con el agujero del azabache pero sí que servía de buen sustituto. Ichimatsu tomó el miembro de Kara y comenzó a masturbarlo, provocando que Kara se retorciera de goce, tomando la mano de Ichi y guiándola al ritmo que quería sobre su miembro.

Por más que Ichi cuidó el no hacer movimientos bruscos para que la cama no emitiera rechinidos, éstos inevitablemente salieron por el ritmo de sus embestidas rápidas. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax, por lo que se acercó a Karamatsu y le susurró palabras de amor, cosa que nunca más haría con otra persona. Kara se sentía muy feliz y eso multiplicaba su libido al cien. Ichi fue el primero en llegar, manchando las piernas de Kara con su esperma mientras soltaba un jadeo entrecortado, temblando por las réplicas del orgasmo.

Ayudó a Kara igualmente a llegar con la ayuda de su mano, no tardó mucho en unírsele, arqueando su espalda y liberando su semilla en la palma contraria.

Ambos se desparramaron por completo en el colchón mirando hacia el techo, cansados pero felices. Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron levemente para luego abrazarse, sin importar lo pegajosos que ahora estaban. El éxtasis los ayudó a cerrar los ojos al instante para sumirlos en un largo y profundo sueño hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

¡Aqui estáaaaaaaaaa el otro puto fic! Yaaaay, me siento grande (?)

Me costó un huevo terminarlo porque...¡Es Kara moquitos! No lo puedo manchar como si nada :'v

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y respecto a sus sugerencias, sí, ya tengo planeados los AU que voy a utilizar para el resto de los días. Sí, también tengo pensado un Religionmatsu, DonHira e IchigerugeKara, pero serán más adelante. No se impacienten.~


	8. Traveler AU

8\. Skype Sex / Sexo por Skype

* * *

 _Summary: Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, un trabajador de una estación de trenes tienen una relación a distancia, la cual, no pierden el tiempo en intentar cosas nuevas en ella._

* * *

Karamatsu veía la hora del reloj de su computador con impaciencia, se suponía que, contado las horas exactas, su novio Ichimatsu ya debería estar conectado al Skype. Sin embargo, aún no cambiaba el logotipo gris al verde.

"A lo mejor tuvo que atender otra cosa" Pensó el joven mientras torcía los labios. Eso podría ser, trabajar en una estación de trenes no era cosa fácil, sobre todo el cargo que llevaba Ichimatsu. Todavía se acuerde de cuando lo conoció, había sido en uno de sus viajes de vacaciones visitando a su familia del pueblo. Esa vez hacía mucho frío y sólo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero para cubrirlo. Su tren se había retrasado por la tormenta de nieve que caía sobre las vías y no tuvo de otra que esperarse ahí, congelándose. Eso hasta que alguien le había rodeado con una bufanda el cuello. Era un hombre más o menos de su edad, veinteañero, con cara de pocos amigos y no lo estaba viendo cuando le entregó el pedazo de tela.

Ese gesto nunca lo olvidaría Karamatsu, más aún cuando por muchas cosas que pasaron ahora se encontraban en una bella relación de casi 5 años.

Claro, que lastimosamente por la distancia que los separaba, casi sus encuentros eran por computadora. Él vivía en la capital, al otro lado del pueblo y el boleto del bus no era nada barato como para viajar diario, e Ichimatsu no podía faltar como así a sus labores en la estación, por lo que llegaron a un pequeño acuerdo que, hasta ahora, no les había fallado en nada.

Lo único malo eran esas frías noches en las que no podía abrazar a nadie, estando sólo en el lecho, necesitado de más toques. Verlo en pantalla le ponía feliz, sí, pero era una cosa muy diferente cuando lo tenía en persona. Esas maravillosas veces a parte de salir a divertirse, las aprovechaban para hacer el amor hasta saciarse el uno del otro. Cosa que jamás pasaba ya que cuando veían el tiempo para marcharse cada uno a sus respectivos lugares, la necesidad del otro era claramente fuerte.

Kara estaba a punto de apagar la laptop cuando el pitido de una llamada le sorprendió. Vio de quien era y rápidamente se le iluminaron los ojos. Aceptó la llamada, aprovechando el corto lapso en que se cargaba la imagen y el sonido para acomodarse el mechón de su flequillo y verse algo presentable. Esa vez llevaba un buzo azul y jeans y se encontraba solo en su habitación.

Sonrió con ganas al ver la imagen en la otra pantalla, Ichimatsu no llevaba ésta vez el uniforme de su trabajo, portaba un suéter purpura con un curioso logotipo de gato.

— _Hello, my honey!_ —Saludó Karamatsu brindándole una pose cool con brillitos incluidos, el sujeto de la otra computadora rodó los ojos.

— _Hola Karamatsu, ¿esperaste mucho por mí?—_ Contestó el otro con voz calmada mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento. Del otro lado, Ichi se encontraba en la sala de su pequeño departamento de soltero, con la computadora sobre la mesa.

—Oh, _non non_ apenas acabo de conectarme también—Mintió el chico mientras se alzaba de hombros. No quería que fuera tan evidente su ansiedad por verlo otra vez.

Después de los saludos, empezaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho en la semana, como era su costumbre. Se contaron todo, bueno más Karamatsu, que era el que daba santo y seña hasta del café que se había comprado en el Sutabaa el lunes pasado. En fin, llegaron a un punto en el que ambos, después de reír con las anécdotas graciosas, se quedaron en silencio por un momento, contemplándose el uno al otro.

— _I miss you_ —Comentó Karamatsu finalmente mientras sonreía con algo de tristeza y se sonrojaba. Ichimatsu rio levemente.

— _Pero Kara, si para eso nos conectamos ¿no? Para poder vernos,_

—No, ¡no! No me refería a eso…Quiero decir, extraño tenerte aquí, físicamente. El verte me hace muy feliz pero aún no llena el vacío de poder estar a tu lado por completo.

Con cada palabra que soltaba, Karamatsu e Ichimatsu se sonrojaban. Karamatsu era un cursi en toda la regla, pero éstas particulares palabras casi siempre se las quedaba en el pensamiento, sobre todo para no hacer sentir mal al otro que bien sabía que si no fuera por su trabajo, pasaría más tiempo con su pareja. Ichimatsu suspiró, su novio a veces podía ser un tonto adorable.

— _Oh, ya veo. Te entiendo perfectamente. También añoro tenerte entre mis brazos, besar esa boca parlanchina que tienes… Dormir juntos y…bueno, ya sabes. También ya ha pasado un buen tiempo de no poderte sentir cuando lo hacemos._

Karamatsu tragó saliva, era verdad. También tenía esa necesidad. El acostarse con Ichimatsu era todo un sueño.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, algo incómodos por el tema que empezaron a abordar.

—Tengo una idea—Exclamó Karamatsu de repente, haciendo que Ichimatsu alzara una ceja.

— _¡K-Karamatsu, qué diablos…!_ —Gritó Ichi del otro lado de la pantalla al ver cómo su novio comenzaba a quitarse la sudadera celeste, descubriendo su bien formado torso. ¿Qué se le había ocurrido al chico? Aún con la mirada claramente atónita, no pudo evitar acercarse más a la pantalla de su laptop, haciendo grande la ventana de la video llamada.

Karamatsu nada más le regaló una sonrisa seductora mientras se levantaba y ahora la cámara enfocaba la parte baja de su cuerpo. Se desabrochó los jeans y los retiró con todo y ropa interior. Ichimatsu se había puesto rojo como un semáforo, además de estar empapado en sudor. Pasó saliva con algo de dificultad, demonios, Karamatsu tenía un cuerpo envidiable, y lo mejor de todo es que era completamente suyo. Por un momento se asustó, ya que la pantalla se tornó negra. Revisó la conexión de la video llamada, todo estaba bien.

Sólo pasaron un par de minutos, ahora la cámara de Karamatsu enfocaba su cama, y éste recostado en el colchón boca abajo, balanceando ambos pies.

— ¿Te gusta lo que vez, _my Darling_?—Preguntó con petulancia Karamatsu mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se relamía los labios.

Ichi sentía su garganta reseca, no pudo contestar en seguida puesto que andaba embobado con la imagen que le mostraba. Demonios, su pene dentro de los pantalones de chándal empezaba a despertar con tan sólo éste simple estimulo visual.

— ¿Tú qué crees, maldito? Desearía meterme al puto computador, tírame sobre ti y cogerte hasta que se me caiga el pene y tú ya no puedas caminar—Gruñó el de morado mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Kara rio divertido, amaba poner así a Ichi. Rodó sobre su cama para quedar ahora boca arriba, la cámara ahora enfocaba mejor sus piernas abiertas y la semi-erección que traía en esos momentos.

Uff, la temperatura en la sala de Ichimatsu estaba subiendo grado a grado conforme veía a las manos de Karamatsu rodear su propio pene, comenzando a masturbarse.

—Vamos, dime qué más quieres hacerme si me tuvieras así—Instó el otro usando el tono más sensual que había en su timbre y cerrando los ojos.

Ichimatsu traía la mente en blanco por aquel espectáculo. Se removió en su asiento mientras una de sus manos fue a parar a su erección, acariciándola por la superficie.

— _Quisiera llegar y tomar esa sucia boquita tuya en un beso hasta robarte el aliento. Después bajaría a morderte el cuello, sobre todo en la garganta, que es ahí donde te pierdes. Mis manos agarrarían tus gruesos y ya erectos pezones y los pellizcarían hasta tornaros rojos… ¿quisieras mi boca también ahí, cierto? Para morderlos y marcarlos como a mí me plazca…_

Karamatsu se imaginaba todo lo que Ichimatsu, con esa voz de barítono que se cargaba, recitaba sin pudor alguno. Oh God, yes, sabía perfectamente cuánto amaba el trato brusco hacia esa zona erógena de su cuerpo. No perdió tiempo he hizo con sus propias manos lo que Ichimatsu dijo.

—Ngh, sí, sigue…—Exclamó mientras seguía en su tarea. Ichimatsu sonrió de manera ladina. Karamatsu era todo un pervertido de primera cuando se lo proponía.

— _Después me separaría de ti y guiaría tu cabeza hacia mi entrepierna, haciendo que abras la boca para en seguida recibir gustoso a mi grueso pene…_

El otro abrió la boca, ahogando un gemido, asintiendo a cada palabra. Para simular, al menos, el miembro de su amante, se metió los dedos de su mano libre a la boca, comenzando a humedecerlos por completo, sacándolos y metiéndolos dentro de ella, a veces rozando su garganta, provocando que de sus ojos salieran pequeñas lágrimas en acto reflejo, al igual que varios hilos de saliva de la comisura de sus labios.

Por su parte, Ichimatsu había sacado por completo su miembro duro y húmedo en pre-semen, ya jalándolo de manera brusca mientras no separaba la vista del monitor, observando cada movimiento que Kara hacía, la manera en la que se retorcía cuando narraba algunas de las acciones que más le prendía que hiciera cuando cogían.

— _Luego de haber violado tu boquita, iría a hacerlo con tu pequeño agujero. Primero lo harían mis dedos, claro, no sin antes hacer que tú mismo los prepares. Sin medir acciones insertaría el primero, moviéndolo rápidamente en círculos para en seguida meter el segundo y el tercero sin previo aviso. Te gusta el dolor en esa zona ¿no?_

El chico al otro lado del monitor gimió en afirmación, utilizando los dedos que había humedecido para empezar a penetrarse. Esto lo hizo frente a la cámara, dándole vista de primera fila a su agujero necesitado a su novio. Ichimatsu soltó otro gruñido grave.

— _Cuando estés lo suficientemente_ abierto _como para poder alojarme, me recostaré, y observaré cómo montas mi verga. Saltando una y otra vez sobre ella, gritando y gimiendo como una puta, alabándolo porque te llena por completo…_

Karamatsu tuvo que contener un grito, sus dedos ahora se movían rápido dentro de su recto. Cómo quería que fueran reemplazados por el pene de Ichimatsu, en verdad no se sentía igual, pero era un consuelo, al menos el estímulo auditivo ayudaba en demasía. A ambos en sí.

Ichimatsu sobo su glande con la yema de su pulgar, ya a punto de venirse.

—Agh, Ichimatsu, ¡Ichimatsu, sigue _please_!—Masculló Kara cuando empezó a golpearse en la próstata con su dedo anular.

— _¿Tanto añoras mi pene, Karamatsu? Eres un jodido pervertido. ¿Quisieras que te tomara de las caderas, te empujara contra el colchón y comenzara a cogerte hasta hincharte el vientre con mi esperma? ¿Eso quieres?_

Dios, a veces cuando Ichimatsu hablaba así de sucio Karamatsu se perdía por completo. Ahora era una masa de frases sin sentido, gimoteos y jadeos en todo su cuarto.

—Demonios, Ichimatsu… creo que voy a…

— _No te preocupes, acá también creo que estoy a punto dé…_

Suspirando cada uno el nombre contrario, derramaron su semilla caliente sobre sus manos. Ahora el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus jadeos, intentando regular su respiración.

Se oyó un silbido provenir del cuarto de Karamatsu.

—Vaya, eso…eso fue... _so fucking amazing_ —Comentó una vez estuvo recuperado por completo. Se levantó para agarrar un par de pañuelos y limpiarse las manos. Luego se acercó hacia laptop sin molestarse en agarrar una bata o algo para cubrir su desnudes—Para ser nuestra primera vez en esto no lo hicimos mal, ¿no lo crees?—Rio divertido mientras le guiñaba a Ichimatsu. Éste igualmente había regresado sus ropas a su lugar y se había limpiado el resto de semen de su mano. Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido.

— _Sí que eres todo un caso, Karamatsu._

El aludido volvió a sonreír algo travieso mientras se alzaba de hombros.

— _Pero sí, espero que se pueda repetir. En algún futuro cercano…_ —Admitió Ichimatsu mientras carraspeaba su garganta y desviaba la mirada.

 _Oh, créeme my honey, esto es sólo el comienzo._

* * *

Uffff a decir verdad éste también me costó un huevo de pulir porque no me gustaba como andaba quedando. Aun así sigue sin agradarme del todo.

No sé si lleguen a ubicar éste AU casi no es muy conocido. Ichimatsu trabaja en una estación de trenes y Karamatsu es un turista de paso por el lugar, con una cámara en mano. Salio de unos arts de unos llaveritos, junto al AU de pilotos por cierto.

Yo les llamo 'Viajeros' porque hasta ahora no me he topado con el nombre que e fandom nipon les dio, en fin. Gracias por leer, por fangirlar y por tomarse la molestia de dejar un lindo review. Los leo todos, en serio, pero no sé como contestarlos, se me olvidó como (?) En fin, los atesoro mucho. A decir verdad no esperé que tuviera buen recibimiento, sobre todo porque mis drabbles/OS no son la gran cosa. En fin, nos leemos en esta madrugada, con éste relato termino mi deuda de días y vuelvo a estar al corriente. Chau ~


	9. Prision AU

**ADVERTECIA: Abuso de poder y violación.**

9\. Against the wall / Contra la pared.

* * *

 _Summary: Karamatsu es un preso muy terco. Y él es un oficial muy persistente._

* * *

El chorro potente de agua había golpeado una vez más el cuerpo magullado del detenido, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Su torturador nada más sonreía macabro al ver ese pobre y antes hermoso rostro todo hinchado con moretones y sangre escurriendo de sus labios partidos.

Aun así, el chico de azul no dejaba de mirarle desafiante. Su espíritu aún no se doblegaba ante el poder de Ichimatsu Fukuyama y eso era imperdonable.

Con una seña manual, los dos hombres que acompañaban al guardia en jefe, detuvieron el fluir de la manguera, viendo cómo el débil cuerpo del criminal caía de lleno al suelo.

— ¿Ahora así vas a hablar o tengo que traer las pinzas? Tal vez los electroshock sirvan ésta vez…—Dijo sonriendo socarronamente mientras jugaba con la fusta que tenía en sus manos. El chico no contestó nada, sólo se concentró en poder modular su respiración agitada, abrazándose por el frío de estar completamente empapado y desnudo.

Ichi negó con la cabeza, lástima para el muchacho, él tenía tiempo de sobra para poder sacarle ese mismo día la información acerca de sus compañeros de crimen. Nunca pensó ver a un malandrín tan leal, debía reconocerlo, tenía orgullo aquel sujeto.

Pero no era suficiente para tocar el corazón del oficial Fukuyama.

—Déjenos solos—Musitó a los otros dos hombres que en seguida obedecieron, saliendo de aquel cuarto lúgubre con apenas un foco iluminando de color amarillo el sitio.

Ichimatsu dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el preso y le alzó la cabeza, tomándole de su cabello. El chico gruñó adolorido, frunciendo el ceño cuando se encontró con la cara del oficial.

—Has tenido muchas oportunidades para que esto se detenga. Sólo tienes que decirme dónde jodidos se encuentran tus amiguitos, y la clave de ese maldito aparato. Necesitamos esos documentos ¿sabes? Y si no cooperas, bueno… Sólo te diré que todo esto es un simple calentamiento para lo que te deparará en Tristán.

Conforme hablaba, su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más y más retorcida, disfrutaba tanto ver aquellos orbes azulados brillar de miedo por unos instantes para luego disfrazarlas de un coraje nato. Nunca se había topado con un hueso duro de roer, y le encantaba. No importa todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, lo había tomado como su reto personal. Además, podía decirse que de cierta manera le calentaba el hacerlo. No cualquiera lograba hacer que su frígido libido se encendiera de tal manera. El chico, Karamatsu era su nombre, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del bulto que traía en sus pantalones y que se había formado justo en el momento en que ordenó a sus monigotes darle una paliza para comenzar con la tortura.

Pasó la fusta por las mejillas ahora infladas por los golpes para luego bajar hacia el cuello. Karamatsu se hallaba en el suelo, arrodillado y temblando.

—Púdrete, Fukuyama…Nunca lograrás…sacar algo…de mi…—Habló con voz entrecortada y débil el chico para luego lanzar un escupitajo a las pulcras botas del oficial.

 _Oh, bien… Gracias por prolongar tu sufrimiento y mi placer._

Ichimatsu rio, rodeando el cuerpo un par de veces para luego, sin previo aviso, asestar una patada a Karamatsu, tirándolo no tan lejos de él, cerca de uno de los muros.

—Con que quieres seguir jugando ¿verdad? Pues bien, tengo toda la tarde—Se relamió los labios, Kara volvió a respirar acaloradamente por el aire que le había sacado con aquel golpe, doblándose de sufrimiento. Volvió a tomarle de los cabellos, obligándole a ponerse de pie. Emitiendo ruidosos quejidos, Karamatsu logró ponerse en sus dos pies aunque encorvado. A pesar del cruel trato diariamente recibido, seguían viéndose los vestigios de lo que una vez fue el cuerpo bien formado de un chico de veintitantos. Ichi le tomó de la barbilla, pegándolo contra la pared.

—Dijiste que no lograré sacar nada de vos ¿verdad? Bueno, ya sabes que adoro los retos, así que me he propuesto a extraer algo de ti, y quieras o no vas a terminar dándomelo—Kara le miró extrañado ante toda esa perorata del mayor.

—Aquí, es esto que tienes aquí dentro lo que quiero, _por ahora_ —Ichimatsu llevó una mano a la entrepierna del muchacho, haciendo que el otro saltara y se erizara por completo, asustado. Eso era un movimiento nuevo, Ichimatsu pensó que profanando su cuerpo por dentro iba a ser suficiente para terminarlo de romper, además de que con esto mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Las pobladas cejas del prisionero se fruncieron molestas por el toque lascivo. A Ichi no le importó, con el pene todavía en sus manos le miró de manera petulante antes de darle un fuerte apretón, haciendo que Karamatsu gritara tan desgarrador que su garganta se lastimó. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir del rabillo de sus ojos, si tan sólo tuviera la suficiente fuerza para quitárselo de encima…

Ichimatsu terminó atendiendo el miembro con su mano, prontamente comenzó a sentir cómo se iba endureciendo, a lo que soltó un silbido.

—Vaya, qué urgido estás. No llevo ni cuatro pasadas y mira lo mojado que te has puesto. ¿Hace mucho que no te ordeñaban, vaquita?—Se burló el oficial, disfrutando de la vergüenza e impotencia ajena. Aquel rostro se había tornado súper colorado y jadeante, no queriendo darle el goce de verlo gemir por el buen trato que estaba recibiendo allá abajo. Aún no perdonaba el apretón.

Las piernas de Karamatsu comenzaron a temblar, haciendo que recargara por completo su peso en la fría pared. Por unos momentos, estaba empezándose a resbalar, de no ser por Ichi que volvió a jalarle del cabello para que se mantuviera de pie. El oficial fue al grano, tomó de las axilas el cuerpo ajeno y lo volteó, haciendo que aquel rostro se pegara por completo al concreto mientras que sus débiles brazos se recargaron en éste. Kara gruñó y una horrible sensación de miedo invadió su sistema, ya imaginándose lo que le esperaría a continuación.

Ichimatsu no tendría misericordia, sacó su duro falo ya cubierto de pre-semen para luego guiarlo entre los montes ajenos. Con ayuda de su otra mano los separó para dar vista al pequeño y oscuro agujero fruncido. Karamatsu cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su inminente violación.

Como estaba sin preparación, le fue un poco complicado al oficial abrirse paso entre aquellas nalgas. Karamatsu sentía que se iba a desmayar puesto que el dolor en su espalda baja se estaba intensificando conforme el otro estiraba su pobre ano. El escozor interno no se hizo esperar, así como las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Cuando Ichimatsu tocó fondo, ni siquiera esperó a que Karamatsu intentara acostumbrarse a la invasión; rápido y certero comenzó a embestirlo de manera brusca. La habitación prontamente comenzó a llenarse de los alaridos de dolor del sometido. Ichimatsu se encontraba en el quinto cielo, no sintiendo nada de pena o remordimiento por estar abusando de éste sujeto. Su pene estaba siendo deliciosamente apretado por aquellas paredes internas que tristemente se desgarraron, haciendo que con cada golpe propinado por sus caderas, finos hilos de sangre empezaran a emanar entre las piernas de Karamatsu.

El muchacho sintió el tiempo correr tan lento…

Ichimatsu utilizó su cuerpo como recipiente de su esperma unas dos veces más después de reanudar los golpes y amenazas para que ya confesara de una vez. Sin embargo él seguía siendo fiel a su palabra, no iba a decir nada en absoluto.

El oficial miró el cuerpo tirado en el suelo, sumamente dañado de todas partes, con desdén.

—Nos vemos en Tristán entonces, mi adorada puta.

Suspiró con resignación, había faltado a su palabra de sacarle mínimo un nombre. Sólo esperaba que aquel sadismo hubiera sembrado en la mente ajena algo qué aprovechar en el siguiente interrogatorio.

Ya estaba a punto de retirarse, dejando al otro congelarse un buen rato hasta que se le ocurriera llamar a los guardias para que lo escoltasen a su celda cuando apenas su audible voz llamó su atención.

— _Osomatsu y Choromatsu Matsuno… mis hermanos… Son ellos…_

Comentó entrecortadamente con los ojos apagados, como de pez muerto mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando de frío y dolor.

 _Bingo._

Había encontrado su límite. Ichimatsu sonrió ladinamente y regresó a su lado con grabadora en mano.

* * *

...

*huye antes de que le avienten piedras*


	10. Mermaid AU

10\. Doggy Style / En cuatro (o de perrito)

* * *

 _Summary: Kara, una mitica creatura mitad hombre y mitad pez, decide convertirse en humano para estar con la persona que ama: Un huraño pescador que le salvó la vida tiempo atrás. Sólo que, ahora con sus nuevas extremidades, ambos no pierden el tiempo para experimentar con ellas_

* * *

— ¡Ichimatsu, Ichimatsu! ¡Mira, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo!

El aludido miró por enésima vez al otro chico de buzo azul pararse en un pie con el equilibrio perfecto. Rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

— ¿Es el único truco que has aprendido hasta ahora con tus piernas nuevas, Karamatsu? Creí que las sirenas eran más creativas que un simple mortal—Se burló el chico vestido con un suéter delgado de color púrpura mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—Heh, pues hablándote con el cien por ciento de honestidad, sí ¡Pero no puedes negar que es majestuoso! Y soy un _tritón_ mi querido amigo humano. Las sirenas son sólo las hembras. Y yo, _of course_ no caigo en esa denominación—Le respondió el otro mientras se echaba el flequillo hacia atrás en un gesto que intentaba ser catalogado como _cool_. Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua, sí que podía llegar a producir dolor cuando se comportaba de esa manera. El de azul sólo rio y se acercó a Ichimatsu, se sentó en la arena junto a él, observando el mar y la gracia con la que se movía.

Era la primera vez que lograba verlo desde afuera, sí que era una belleza increíble. Pese a amar con todo el corazón su hogar, su familia y los pocos amigos que tenía allá, no se arrepentía del trato que había hecho para poder conseguir éste hermoso par de extremidades y convertirse en un ser humano.

Sobre todo porque el motivo principal era ese chico, un huraño pescador que lo había salvado hace cuatro meses atrás.

Si no hubiera sido por su red y aquel pequeño bote que poseía, habría muerto a mano de los tiburones. Además, fue un golpe de suerte porque éste, al ver la creatura que era, no intentó hacerle daño o algo mucho peor, al contrario, hasta tuvo la amabilidad de atender una de las pequeñas heridas que se había hecho en un brazo mientras escapaba de sus predadores.

Ciertamente su especie era muy atrayente para Karamatsu, las cosas que creaban y su forma de coexistir con el Todo eran únicas. Definitivamente se notaban las diferencias entre el mundo de las profundidades marinas y el de la superficie. El segundo le gustaba más.

Sobre todo porque la música que creaban no se comparaba con la aburrida y sosa que se inventaba en su hogar. Siempre quiso aprender a tocar ese extraño instrumento que los humanos denominaban _guitarra_ , la cual emitía los sonidos más fuertes y concisos, perfectos para las melodías que él creaba, pero a la vez podía vibrar con tonalidades dulces y tranquilas.

Para su sorpresa el pescador sabía tocarla, y no dudó en pedirle que le enseñase, junto con otras de sus extrañas costumbres. A la vez que él también le platicaba de cómo se la vivía diariamente debajo de las aguas.

Para Ichimatsu, el haberse encontrado con una criatura tan mítica, que sólo pensó que existía en los cuentos infantiles (y películas de cierta franquicia del ratoncito risueño), era un golpe refrescante a la monótona vida que llevaba en la pequeña isla de Aoshima. Mínimo tenía un amigo con quién hablar de su día, aparte de los numerosos gatos que rondaban el lugar. Claro, un amigo que antiguamente era mitad pez, pero _hey_ ahora era diferente.

Si se lo contara a alguien del pueblo, lo catalogarían de loco de remate.

Karamatsu había encontrado la manera de ser su igual a cualquier costo. Por fortuna no había sido algo grave.

Y ahí lo tenían, corriendo de aquí para allá, feliz de sus piernas de ser humano.

Hermosas, largas y suaves piernas de ser humano.

Además, ese no era el único atractivo que había ganado. Aquel par de nalgas bien paradas y rollizas eran una delicia andante. Se felicitó por haberle regalado a la ex sirena (tritón) ese par de shorts lo suficientemente recortados y pegados para poder disfrutar de aquella hermosa vista de su parte baja.

No era de sorprenderse que después de todo ese largo tiempo de conocerse y pasarla juntos casi la mayoría del tiempo (uno visitando al otro cuando iba a por la pesca del día y ayudándole), Ichimatsu había caído rendido ante los encantos de la sirena (tritón, coño) y viceversa.

Después de todo, de eso trataban las leyendas que los marineros y pescadores de la zona siempre les contaban a los pequeños. Unos sí se lo tomaban como advertencia, otros como simple cotorreo.

 _Oh, si supieran…_

Por eso, cuando Karamatsu apareció frente a él, con aquellas hermosas extremidades en lugar de su cola de pez con lentejuelas, casi le da el infarto de su vida. _Lo había hecho para poder estar junto a él._ Sacrificando así el poder regresar con los suyos, con su familia, donde en verdad pertenecía. Todo por un pobre pescador sin chiste.

Si eso no era lo que la gente aburrida llamaba "amor", entonces no sabía lo que era.

Hubo un momento de tranquilo silencio, ambos escuchando el sonido del mar chocando contra la arena y del graznar de las gaviotas. Ichimatsu de vez en cuando miraba por el rabillo del ojo aquel par de muslos bien formados, conteniendo un suspiro.

No podían culparlo, Karamatsu era demasiado atractivo (e inocente todavía de lo que un ser humano podría llegar a hacer para satisfacer sus bajas pasiones) como para no aprovechar una oportunidad como esa. Además, quería al tonto tritón (trit-…oh sí, eso) como no lo había hecho con ninguna otra persona.

 _Lo quería y tan mal._

—Oi, Karamatsu, se me ocurrió otro truco que podrías hacer con tu par de piernas…—Comentó casual mientras no despegaba la vista del mar azul. El ex tritón le miró curioso, ¿otro truco tan genial como pararse en un solo pie? ¡Eso quería verlo!

— _Really!?_ ¿Cómo se hace? ¿Es muy complicado? ¡Hagámoslo ya!

—…Vale, pero no aquí, como es de un grado de dificultad muy, eh, _elevado_ yo diría que lo hiciéramos en casa. En la habitación, a puerta cerrada.

— _Perfect!_ ¡No perdamos el tiempo y vayamos!

Ichimatsu no pudo evitar formar una enorme sonrisa pervertida.

…

…

…

—Ichimatsu.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Este nuevo truco tiene que ser así…?

— ¿Ah?

—Ya sabes… Sin la ropa y todo eso.

—Oh ya. Sí, en realidad, es un requisito básico. Pero no te preocupes, terminarás amándolo y pidiendo que se repita.

— _I see_ , bien, ¡enséñame!

Dicho esto, Kara alzó el brazo, agitándolo para que viera su determinación. Ichimatsu no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, ya que estando en esa posición, aquello había resultado gracioso.

Tenía a la creatura postrada en su futón, con las rodillas dobladas y los codos fungiendo como soporte al resto de su cuerpo. En cuatro, prácticamente, sólo con el short como ropa. Ah~ ese trasero se veía tan apetecible.

Le dio una nalgada sin tanta fuerza para comenzar.

— ¡Ay!—Se quejó Karamatsu, pero sin detener los movimientos del humano. Pensó que era parte del 'truco'.

—Ok, para empezar con esto…Voy a quitarte esos shorts molestos, ¿entendido?—Comento Ichimatsu mientras se acercaba hacia el botón de la prenda para desabrocharlo, Karamatsu asintió sin problema alguno. Sintió como la tela pronto se alejaba de su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnudo. Las blancas piernas, el trasero y el flácido pene estaban a la vista del chico de púrpura, provocando que se relamiera los labios. Tomó el pequeño botecito de lubricante que se había traído mientras Kara se posicionaba como había indicado. Vertió una cantidad considerable en su mano derecha y la acercó hacia los montes de Karamatsu. El de azul dio un respingo por la sensación de frío. Contuvo un grito cuando empezó a sentir algo introducirse dentro de su trasero.

—¡I-Ichi…! ¡Algo se ha metido en mi trasero humano!—Dijo alarmado el ex tritón mientras se estremecía.

—Claro tonto, es uno de mis dedos—Contestó con naturalidad el otro mientras hacía que aquel dedo aventurero se moviera en círculos por toda la extensión de carne caliente. Kara gimió incómodo por la invasión, ¿era necesario esto para el truco?

Bueno, Ichi era el experto después de todo. Él había nacido con un par de piernas en un principio. Y hablando de ellas, estas se encontraban temblorosas puesto que Ichimatsu había agregado otro dedo dentro, sintiéndose extrañamente abierto. Agachó su cabeza para ver entre ellas y notó cómo el miembro que ahora tenía estaba irguiéndose en reacción a los toques en su retaguardia. Se sonrojó, ¡nunca había pensado que se vería así cuando estuviera erecto!

Tragó saliva, cada vez más sentía cómo aquel anillo de músculos se extendía y hacía la entrada más fácil para Ichimatsu, el cual había agregado el tercer dedo al juego.

Ahhh, el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse más y más caliente.

—I-Ichimatsu, me siento extraño…—Murmuró, recargando la cabeza en el futon, alzando más el trasero sin querer. Ichimatsu asintió, estaba tan embelesado con la entrada de Karamatsu que no logró comprender del todo la frase. Joder, su entrepierna dolía, además de que podía sentir cómo sus bóxers se empapaban de precum.

—Ya casi voy a terminar sólo espera a que…

—¡AH!

—Oh ahí está.

Karamatsu gimió alto mientras alzaba la vista hacia el techo y arqueaba la espalda.

¿Qué había sido eso? Nada más sintió el dedo de Ichi ir más a dentro, golpeó algo y de repente empezó a ver muchas bellas lucecitas sobre sus ojos.

—¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Ichimatsu se sorprendió de la reacción ajena, pero no dudo en volver a repetirlo, viendo extasiado cómo el cuerpo de Kara saltaba en reacción al roce de su próstata.

El tiempo pasó, y los toques fueron subiendo de nivel, tanto que ahora Karamatsu se había perdido por completo del objetivo de la 'lección'. Y se dejó llevar por sus más primitivos instintos.

A decir verdad, los nuevos geniales que poseía eran más sensibles que cuando era un hombre mitad pez. Nunca pensó que por el orificio por el que defecaba podía hacer que su mente viajara hacia el infinito. Los dedos de Ichimatsu eran una maravilla.

Por su parte, Ichimatsu ya había liberado su miembro, masturbándolo con el lubricante que se echó para poder dar el siguiente paso.

La entrada de Karamatsu estaba ahora, totalmente abierta, y en aquella posición se veía…lo que le seguía de apetecible.

Se mordió el labio, ya no podía contenerse por más tiempo. Volteó a Karamatsu para abrirle las piernas y posicionarse entre ellas.

—Bien, ahora verás el truco que podrás hacer con tus nuevas piernas—Habló con voz grave mientras agarraba una de las extremidades ahora sudorosas y la colocaba sobre su hombro. Karamatsu vio cómo también la otra se iba al otro hombro. Vaya, nunca pensó que también llegaría a ser así de flexible.

Ichimatsu tomó su duro pene y lo dirigió hacia el ano de Karamatsu; su glande comenzó a irrumpir despacio, Kara cerró los ojos, su corazón y aliento estaban demasiado agitados. Algo mucho más grande que simples dedos ahora perforaba sus entrañas, haciéndole sentir extrañamente lleno y _dolorosamente bien_.

—Por Neptuno, ¡Ichi, esto…esto es…!—Empezó a hablar entrecortado, queriendo expresar sus emociones, pero rápidamente las palabras fueron reemplazadas por largos y profundos gemidos que abarrotaron las cuatro paredes del pequeño cuarto. Santo cielo, el interior de Karamatsu era tan malditamente estrecho y resbaladizo gracias al lubricante. Su pene podía salir y entrar cuantas veces quisiera, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas. Aquella fricción provocada por ese pequeño espacio lo estaba llevando directamente al cielo. Karamatsu abrió las piernas de par en par, dejándolas suspendidas mientras Ichi las tomaba para apoyarlo si se cansaba de aquella pose.

Pronto, Ichi comenzó a dar fuertes y concisos golpes en su punto, haciendo que Karamatsu soltara más saliva de la boca y lloriqueara por más.

Las piernas de Karamatsu aún seguían en la misma posición, Ichimatsu no perdió tiempo y comenzó a marcarlas con mordeduras y chupetones, que provocaron varios suspiros entrecortados del ex tritón.

Esa tarde hicieron el amor hasta que al que le terminaron doliéndole las extremidades inferiores fue a Ichimatsu.

—Ah…ah…No ya Kara, ya no puedo más…—Dijo Ichi cansado, una vez vació su semilla dentro del otro, salía de él y caía rendido a un lado de éste, sobre el futon.

Kara no pudo evitar hacer un mohín, él aún tenía energía de sobra. Hasta las piernas que traía sobre los hombros, caderas de Ichi y en el aire seguían conservando fuerza.

—¿Ehhh? ¿Tan rápido? Pero si el truco de mantener mis piernas suspendidas aún está sin mejorar…

Ichimatsu suspiró, en definitiva se había sacado la lotería con aquella extraña creatura de las profundidades.

* * *

Hiiiiiiiiiii, lamento la demora. Estoy pasando por un momento muy triste y enfadoso de mi vida fangirl. Me han denunciado material en mi cuenta de Facebook y estoy bloqueado por tres días sin escribir ni publicar nada de mi 42 hermoso. Esto desde ayer, ni me dieron ganas de actualizar por lo mismo. Pero bueno, sigo debiendo dos días aún, pero no se desanimen los tendrán hoy mismito en la tarde/noche ya que el viernes no voy a trabajarrrrr~

Espero que esta historia se entienda, en sí este AU es nacido del fandom, no de arts oficiales. Lo amo mucho porque un fic en inglés me atrapó con una trama de este universo~

El cap que debo es con CaboMafia~ y después un DocHira, ¿no es genial? 3

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía o la incoherencia de la historia, nuevamente la estoy escribiendo en modo zombie en la madrugada.


	11. IchikoKara

11\. Dom/Sub

* * *

 _Summary: Ichiko tiene una nueva mascota, la cual no desaprovechará para jugar con ella hasta que se aburra de ello._

* * *

El sonido de golpes opacos junto con quedos gimoteos resonaba dentro las cuatro paredes de la habitación de Ichiko Matsuyo.

La mujer, vestida sólo con la parte superior de una lencería provocativa de color negro y tonalidades púrpuras, se hallaba sentada en la orilla de su cama Queen size. Sobre su regazo tenía tendido boca abajo a un joven desnudo y con los ojos vendados en una tela de color azul oscuro, que era el que soltaba aquellos sollozos. Ichiko alzó su mano firme y volvió a pegar en el trasero del muchacho, como si de una madre reprendiendo a su hijo se tratase. El pobre volvió a soltar un alarido de dolor, sentía como sus glúteos ya le punzaban por aquellas bofetadas. Cada una de ellas se sentía más fuerte y dolorosa que las últimas, sobre todo porque Ichiko a veces escupía en sus montes.

Con un par de golpes más, la mujer se detuvo.

— ¿Has aprendido tu lección, Karamatsu? ¿Ya no volverás a meter la pata?—Preguntó con voz suave y firme la fémina mientras pasaba su mano castigadora por aquella tierna, caliente y rojiza carne que acababa de abusar. El aludido soltó un suspiro, temblando. Se tardó un poco en responder.

— _Yes, madame_ …

El joven asintió, aún sin moverse de su lugar. Ichiko sonrió complacida y le indicó que se levantara y volviera a la posición donde habían comenzado en su sesión del día. Karamatsu acató la orden y se levantó a tientas, buscando el posible centro de aquel enorme lecho. Se recostó totalmente con ambos brazos en los costados y las piernas abiertas, dando una hermosa vista de su miembro erecto y su entrada rosada y fruncida.

Ichiko se relamió los labios, su pequeño era tan obediente, siempre. Con movimientos lentos, la mujer igualmente se subió al colchón y se posicionó sobre el pecho de Karamatsu, sentándose. El muchacho soltó un bufido por el peso que empezaba a aprisionarle.

—Espero que ésta vez lo hagas bien, o sino ya sabes qué es lo que te espera—Sentenció la _madame_ mientras acercaba su vulva húmeda hacia el rostro de Karamatsu. Éste tragó saliva, nervioso, su trasero aún sentía la incomodidad de las nalgadas, por lo que no quería para nada volver a sufrir de otra reprimenda de ese estilo. Aún si su pene se erguía y se ponía duro como una roca con algunos toques bruscos, los castigos de Ichiko en verdad eran de temer. Había estado tentado un par de veces a usar su palabra de seguridad por lo mismo.

—Come _._

Aquel mandato le dio luz verde para abrir la boca y empezar a atender aquellos genitales. El calor húmedo que emanaba de aquella zona prontamente comenzó a mancharle la cara y a hacer difícil de respirar. La vagina de Ichiko no paraba de emanar lubricante con cada lengüetazo que Karamatsu propinaba por toda la hendidura. La boca del chico se había vuelto una experta conforme avanzaban sus encuentros, cosa que Ichiko reconocía dando suaves suspiros y vibrando de vez en cuando sobre su rostro, disfrutando de aquel sexo oral.

Sin embargo, el trato rudo era su área, así que se inclinó más hacia la cabeza de Karamatsu, asfixiándolo un poco entre sus piernas, dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo para ver con deleite aquella joven cara toda colorada distorsionarse por la falta de aire. Cuando esto pasaba, Karamatsu sabía que tenía que abrir su boca lo más grande que podía para seguir lamiendo aquella carne. La punta de su lengua pasó por el clítoris, provocando que Ichiko se mordiera el labio por el goce.

Luego de esto, Ichiko se levantó unos centímetros, dándole la oportunidad a Karamatsu para tomar una bocanada de aire. Prontamente la mujer volvió a atacar el rostro ajeno, restregando su vulva por todo el lugar. Kara no podía cerrar para nada los labios, gimiendo por lo bien que se sentía. Si pudiera, ya se hubiera corrido, pero la mujer tan lista como siempre, le había colocado su ya acostumbrado anillo para impedir que eso sucediera.

 _Madame_ detuvo el meneo de cadera para por fin quitarse de encima del muchacho que ahora veía como respiraba agitadamente, tratando de modularse. Igualmente le deshizo del vendaje en los ojos.

—Buen trabajo _mi pequeño tigre_ , ¿quieres tu recompensa ahora?—Elogió y preguntó la chica mientras hacía que una de sus manos se paseara por el plano vientre de Karamatsu, engañándole con caricias vagas cerca de su entrepierna. Kara gimió necesitado, asintiendo con entusiasmo ante aquellas palabras. Le gustaba cuando _madame_ aprobaba lo que hacía, porque le ponía toda la dedicación. Ichiko rio al ver la mendicidad ajena y se colocó entre las largas y blancas piernas del contrario, se desabrochó el sostén y dejó que sus dos suaves senos aprisionaran el falo de su _pequeño tigre_ que prontamente comenzó a gimotear a son de sus vaivenes. La larga cabellera de la mujer saltaba conforme ella se movía y la hacía atrás moviendo su cabeza a un lado para no perderse la deliciosa visión de la expresión extasiada del chico.

Dioses, en qué clase de creatura lo había transformado. Siempre se felicitaba internamente de haberlo traído hacia su mundo de perversión aquel día, en su bar favorito.

Al principio le pareció un muchacho sin chiste, a su edad (casi cuarenta años) los jóvenes rara vez despertaban su interés al instante. Sobre todo por la inexperiencia, miedo o duda de algunos con los que había intentado probar sus _peculiares_ aficiones en la cama. Pero Karamatsu resultó ser algo totalmente diferente a lo que había presenciado en su vida.

Estaba en busca del _sub_ perfecto aquella vez, y vio cierto potencial en el joven.

Fue literalmente fácil entablar una conversación con él, ese día el muchacho había salido (según) en caza de alguna _Karamatsu girl_ , cosa que a Ichiko le provocó algo de náuseas y la reconsideración del porqué le había dirigido la palabra en primer lugar. Pero justo antes de que Ichiko pusiera los ojos en él había sido rechazado por otra fémina del lugar, cosa que a Karamatsu le bajó el ánimo y se dispuso a echarse unas cuantas copas él solo.

Se sorprendió cuando frente a él un whisky escocés fue colocado, mirando con duda al barman ya que él no tenía el suficiente dinero en su billetera como para pagar tan cara bebida. Cuando se enteró de quién le había ordenado aquello casi se cae de la silla. El resto de la noche, Ichiko se la pasó conversando con Karamatsu de trivialidades y cosas referentes a su vida, familia y amigos como una manera de acercarse más y cumplir con su cometido. Por el alcohol, el muchacho anduvo soltando todo sin medir palabras o grado de intimidad; supo que tenía veinte recién cumplidos, no trabajaba ni estudiaba por el momento, que le gustaba tocar la guitarra, escribir poemas y cartas de amor, y que además, era el segundo hijo de una familia con sextillizos.

Claro, también se enteró de la triste realidad de que era todo un ignorado, tanto por su familia como por la sociedad en sí y ahí fue donde Ichiko sacó sus finas garras de leona. Este chico tenía tan baja autoestima, como lo había intuido superficialmente al verlo con esa aparente seguridad en la barra que, con las palabras correctas, la mujer consoló a Karamatsu al respecto, y con unas cuantas frases de amor y motivación, el joven le entregó su total e incondicional confianza y lealtad. Lo tenía en sus manos.

Ya el resto fueron propuestas casuales, más perorata de amor, unas cuantas 'citas' y ahí lo tenía: Postrado en su cama, gimiendo su nombre y haciendo todo lo que se le antojara con su cuerpo.

Al principio Karamatsu no estaba del todo seguro con eso del BDSM, pero quería ver a su _lady_ feliz, tanto como ella lo hacía con él, por eso aceptó sin juzgarla cuando le confesó sobre su inocente preferencia. Nunca se imaginó que terminaría gustándole, en cierto sentido, ser sometido y humillado por una persona.

Kara definitivamente entraba en su papel cuando se metía en la habitación de Ichiko para otra de sus sesiones, eso no debía negarlo la mujer. Se desvivía complaciendo a su _madame_ tanto como podía, incluso cuando lo castigaba era todo un encanto.

Ahora mismo podía comprobarlo una vez más, ya que después de su recompensa, lo tenía amarrado a la cabecera de su cama mientras propinaba unos cuantos golpes con la fusta en aquellos pectorales, sobre todo en los pezones que ya se encontraban lo suficientemente rojos como para pasar uno de sus dedos y pintar aquella superficie de blanco por la presión. Era completamente delicioso a la vista. Aquel cuerpo sudoroso y ya lo suficiente marcado por sus toques, su rostro echado hacia atrás, sumado a la dolorosa erección que ya tenía desde un principio, mojaban en demasía a Ichiko, haciendo que se relamiera los labios. Quería tomarlo ya, pero eso significaba que sus jueguitos iban a terminar rápido.

 _Y ella quería seguir disfrutándolo toda la noche_.

Con otro gemido del menor, la mujer fue atraía a la realidad, reanudando sus golpes. Después de un rato, a Ichiko se le antojó ya atacar aquella entrada que a leguas tenía abandonada. Se quitó de Karamatsu una vez más y le dijo que se pusiera en cuatro además de que con sus propias manos abriera aquellas preciosas nalgas para mostrarle su apetitoso ano además de que para nada tenía que moverse de como ella ordenó.

Otra cosa de las que también sentía cierto placer insano era que ella misma había sido la primera vez de Karamatsu, y vaya que había sido _única_. Recordó con gracia que a su siguiente encuentro, el chico a duras penas y se podía mantener sentado correctamente por la incomodidad en su retaguardia.

La mujer sin previo aviso comenzó a colar uno de sus delgados y largos dedos dentro, haciendo a Karamatsu soltar un grito agudo. Movió el dígito por toda la zona, retorciéndolo y agregando los otros dos rápidamente. El chico flaqueó un poco en su posición, doblando los codos por el inmenso dolor placentero que le invadía el sistema. Finas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, cayendo en las sábanas de seda color púrpura, sus labios resecos y magullados por tantas mordeduras ahora temblaban por la sensación de sus entrañas abiertas y el aliento de la fémina chocando contra su trasero.

Ichiko, una vez observando su trabajo bien hecho, se levantó del lecho, dejando a Karamatsu en esa pose por unos minutos. Cuando regresó, no lo hizo con las manos vacías: Un _plug tail_ dando alusión a la cola de un tigre, junto con una diadema con orejas, descansaba en su mano derecha, además de un collar.

—No te lo había dicho porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para nuestro siguiente encuentro pero mira lo que traje para ti, mi lindo _tigrecito_.

Karamatsu giró su cabeza mirando con incredulidad aquellos peculiares objetos.

¿Esa cola se supone que se ponía…dónde?

Todavía era muy inocente de todos los artefactos que existían para poder usarlos en el sexo, a duras penas sabía del lubricante y sus diferentes usos. Tragó saliva, si es lo que su _madame_ quería, lo haría con gusto.

—Gracias, _my lady_. Son...hermosos—Agradeció con voz dubitativa mientras la mayor se divertía por los nervios que intentaba ocultar el otro. Sin demorar más regresó a la cama, haciendo que Karamatsu se reclinara con su pecho pegado al colchón y su trasero quedara completamente al aire. Le colocó primero las orejas y el collar. Después regresó a la retaguardia del chico y empezó a meter aquel plug en su entrada. Karamatsu apretó los labios, era demasiado grueso, se sentía completamente estirado de allá atrás, el sudor emanaba de su cuerpo ahora caía por su frente, respirando agitadamente por la nariz.

Ichiko admiró a su precioso sub por un buen rato hasta que se retiró y se posicionó en la silla que tenía en su cuarto, sentándose cual reina mientras le ordenaba a Karamatsu ir hacia ella.

Kara estaba a punto de levantarse hasta que la fuerte voz de Ichiko le retuvo.

—Hey, hazlo como lo que eres, _un lindo tigre_.

Y Karamatsu no tuvo más que obedecer, arrodillándose y empezando a bajar de la cama gateando hasta parar a los pies de la mujer. Ichiko sonrió en aprobación y acarició la cabeza de Karamatsu como si en verdad se tratase de una mascota. Aquel gesto enterneció al menor, lo cual provocó un rubor. Las manos de la fémina podían llegar a ser así de suaves. Pronto aquellos momentáneos actos de cariño se transformaron en el típico trato firme y dominante que siempre la caracterizaba. Obligó a Karamatsu a lamerle los pies, dígito por dígito, hasta parar a su coño una vez más.

Ver su pequeña cabeza entre sus piernas, degustando su vulva y absorbiendo todo el líquido que segregaba la llevaban al quinto cielo. Echó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla mientras sacaba más su entrepierna y con una mano, pegaba a Karamatsu, apretando fuertemente sus cabellos. La boca de Karamatsu también derramaba saliva en grandes cantidades por el estímulo, quería tocar a Ichiko pero sabía que eso no estaba permitido, por lo que no le quedó más que posar sus manos en los costados del mueble para tener un punto de apoyo. El plug en su trasero aún se sentía un poco incómodo, más al moverse, pero no le distraía demasiado. Después de un rato, Ichiko se cansó y despegó a Karamatsu de su vagina para finalmente besarlo de una manera brusca. Lo tiró en el piso y le indicó que tomara sus piernas y las elevara hasta que sus rodillas prácticamente tocaran su cabeza. Kara era muy flexible después de todo, así que lo hizo mientras la chica se alejó por última vez para tomar su cinturonga.

Ya no podía soportarlo, quería estar ya dentro de Karamatsu a como dé lugar. Regresó y se acercó a Karamatsu con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tenía presente que todavía el menor traía el plug insertado, por lo que sólo imaginar la doble penetración con el cinturonga aumentaba la lubricidad en su interior.

A Kara, por supuesto, nunca se le pasó aquello por la mente, y por lo tanto se extrañó al no sentir el plug fuera de él. Miró a Ichiko con duda y ésta sólo retorció más su sonrisa, Kara abrió los ojos en demasía cuando la otra comenzó a penetrarlo con su dildo, que a duras penas y se abría paso por aquellas paredes internas ya invadidas.

—Ahhh, no, no ¡ _Madame,_ no! ¡Me va a partir en dos! ¡Por favor…pare!—Empezó a gritar Karamatsu a todo pulmón mientras empezaba a gimotear por el agudo dolor que sentía por aquella intromisión forzada.

—Shhh, shhh, tranquilo mi _tigrecito_. Lograrás tomarlo, yo lo sé. _Confío en ti amor_ —Susurró Ichiko junto con la palabra mágica que hacía a Karamatsu estar de rodillas besando sus pies. Por otra parte, Kara respiraba jadeante, su cara se hallaba absolutamente descompuesta por el dolor y ligero placer al escuchar tales palabras por parte de Ichi.

Con trabajo, Ichiko logró entrar por completo. Después de un rato, la mujer esperó a que su chico se acostumbrara. Cielos, aquellas lágrimas eran un exquisito aderezo para su perversión. Se acercó con cuidado y lamió un para que resbalaban de las mejillas rojizas. Kara se estremeció por ello y, cuando se calmó lo suficiente, Ichi se empezó a mover.

Prontamente Kara reanudó su coro de gemidos y frases entrecortadas. El nombre de Ichiko era clamado la mayoría del tiempo, siendo un hermoso canto para sus oídos. Tomó las manos de Karamatsu y las llevó a sus pechos que rebotaban ante los bruscos movimientos de su cadera. Hizo que Kara los estrujara y jugara con ellos como recompensa, sabía que eran de su eterno gusto. Tampoco se olvidó de quitarle el anillo de su pene, los testículos estaban lo suficientemente hinchados por el semen acumulado que casi se tornaban morados.

El cuerpo de Kara era restregado en el piso mientras Ichi seguía penetrándole. Sin querer, por el par de artefactos insertados en el interior ajeno, le desgarró un poco, haciendo que pocas gotas de sangre salieran. Sin embargo, Kara después de un tiempo, ya no se quejó por alguna dolencia ni nada por el estilo.

Estaba más concentrado en manosear aquellos senos y en venirse que de su trasero profanado. Cuando las cosquillas aumentaron de intensidad en su bajo vientre contuvo el aliento.

— _M-Madame…_ ¿P-Puedo…Puedo correrme…?—Preguntó como de costumbre, intentando abrir uno de sus ojos para suplicarle. Ichiko, dentro de su excitación lo consideró y asintió, quitando las manos de Kara de sí para que se tocara y con ello se viniera. El menor ni tardo ni perezoso le hizo caso y comenzó a masturbarse un par de veces hasta correrse, manchando sus manos y parte de su vientre.

Ichiko salió de él después de eso, se desabrochó el cinturonga y corrió al baño a masturbarse igualmente para llegar al orgasmo, dejando a Karamatsu ahí tirado y temblando por las réplicas de su éxtasis.

Algo curioso de Ichiko era que nadie podía llevarla a la liberación sino por ella misma. Eso era algo que Kara había notado pero nunca quiso preguntar por qué. El verla huir del lugar hacia el baño ya era una situación tan común para él. Cuando se recuperó, se quitó el plug junto con las orejas y se subió a la cama a descansar un momento. El cuerpo le dolía en demasía, pero se sentía pleno.

Una vez saciada, Ichiko salió del pequeño cuarto ya vestida con una ligera y corta bata de satín para ir con Karamatsu junto al lecho que ya estaba empezando a cerrar sus ojos y echarse una pequeña siesta.

Ichiko no lo interrumpió, dejó que dormitara un rato, ya que pronto iniciaría otra sesión. Se lo quedó mirando por mientras a la par que retiraba unos cuantos cabellos de su frente. Sabía que ese chico no era más que un simple objeto para satisfacer sus bajas pasiones, que sólo lo utilizaba a su conveniencia pero, debía admitir que tenía cierto encanto aparte del sexo, claro. Su rostro apacible logro remover sentimientos que tenía perfectamente dormidos en su interior, nada de qué asustarse, por el momento.

Suspiró, ya estaba demasiado vieja como para esas cosas del amor, por ahora sólo tenía en mente disfrutar de los placeres de la carne y, por mientras, iba a sacarle todo el provecho a éste pequeño sub que había conseguido y formado a su capricho.

Si encontraba otro mejor, no se tocaría el desechar a éste, pero eso estaba lejos de ser posible.

Una dominatrix como ella era muy difícil de satisfacer.

Pero Karamatsu era un estuche lleno de sorpresas igualmente.

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Que dije que éste cap sería CaboMafia? Oh I'm so soooooorry, pero no.

Lo siento, es que soy tan cambiante, pero para ser justos, esa es mi única debilidad.*

Lamento retrasarme así de feo pero el cansancio, el pozole y el rol me mantienen entretenido en otras cosas. Anyway ¡no me maten! Espero no se hayan dormido con éste aburrido 'sexo heterosexual' (?)pero es que el IchikoKara es mi perdición. A decir verdad, éste es mi sexcanon con respecto a éste par, así que no me juzguen. Veo a Ichiko como una dominatriz en potencia y Kara...bueno, lo siento honey, no te puedo ver de dom con nadie, ni siquiera una mujer LOL. Y también disculpen las incoherencias narrativas o las faltas de ortografía. Con este fic estoy agarrando costumbre en escribir en la madrugada y eso no es bueno~

Ya mejor no digo de qué AU's tratarán los próximos porque ya saben que soy como la Chimoltrufia: Como digo una cosa, digo otra.

Gracias por leer.

*Si alguien sabe la referencia a esa frase se ganará mi amor incondicional y la libertad de elección de un AU y su respectivo día del reto (?) okno.


	12. IshiHira

12\. Fingering / Penetrar con los dedos.

* * *

 _Summary: Una molesta comezón desespera a Karamatsu, cosa que inevitablemente hace que visite al doctor para una revisión de rutina._

* * *

Hace un par de semanas a la fecha, Karamatsu ha estado experimentando incomodidad en su retaguardia a la hora de sentarse. Una especie de comezón que a veces era insoportable y claro, no podía aliviar al momento ya que cuando le atacaba no era precisamente estando a solas. Tenía miedo de que fueran las famosas hemorroides, que en parte le podrían haber salido a causa de la forma de vida que estaba llevando. Prácticamente se la pasaba sentado casi todo el tiempo en la oficina, y si no era ahí, en su pequeño y pobre departamento. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se empezaran a formar…

Pero no, no. No podían ser ¿verdad? Por eso, para descartar esa sospecha ha sacado cita con el doctor. Su hermano Todomatsu, al que le tenía más confianza para contarle ese tipo de cosas, le había recomendado uno que era muy bueno, según le habían contado amistades suyas, y que no cobraba mucho (que era lo que más le interesaba saber). Cuando fue, el médico le recomendó que visitara un especialista para obtener un diagnóstico más acertado y le pasó el número de un colega suyo que le haría de favor un descuento. Por eso no se la pensó dos veces para llamar al consultorio y agendar una cita con el doctor Fukuyama.

Hoy era la fecha de revisión y a decir verdad, se encontraba nervioso, mucho. De por sí para Karamatsu visitar al médico no era una costumbre suya. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que recibiría un largo y tendido sermón sobre los cuidados que debía de tener con su cuerpo ya que, para los veintitrés años que tenía, con esa desnutrición y enormes ojeras que se cargaba por la falta de sueño y el constante estrés laboral, le hacían ver más viejo.

En el lugar, una enfermera bajita y regordeta le atrajo para tomarle los signos vitales, peso y estatura, después de ello le indicó que podía sentarse en la sala de espera. Aguardó de pie por obvias razones. Vio a la enfermera entrar en el consultorio con la información que le había tomado y después de un pequeño rato salió de ahí.

Cuando la recepcionista le avisó que el doctor Fukuyama ya podía atenderlo, tuvo que tomarse un par de minutos para entrar en el consultorio, armándose de valor. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, esperando una señal del médico. El consultorio era de un tamaño promedio, con la camilla y los instrumentos médicos al fondo, un pequeño estante, una ventana pequeña arriba de donde se encontraba la camilla pegada contra la pared y el escritorio, donde se encontraba el doctor, no tan lejos de la puerta.

—Por favor, tome asiento.

Habló con voz desganada el médico, señalando la silla al otro lado del escritorio para luego regresar a escribir en su computadora. Karamatsu obedeció muy a su pesar, reprimiendo un quejido por la sensación incómoda, y se le quedó mirando. El doctor Ichimatsu Fukuyama era joven a decir verdad, unos treinta, le calculaba, era delgado y de tez blanca. Debajo de la característica bata blanca, llevaba una camisa color púrpura, acompañada de una corbata negra con el estampado de una calavera (a Karamatsu le gustó el detalle) Además, portaba unos pantalones rectos oscuros, no pudo alcanzar a ver qué tipo de zapatos llevaba. Su cabello estaba revuelto, los ojos lilas eran un atractivo a pesar de que tenía una mirada cansada y portaba unos lentes de armazón sencillo, nariz mediana y labios delgados. En pocas palabras, el doctor Fukuyama era guapo en toda regla, pensó, cosa que le hizo sonrojarse.

Demonios Karamatsu, no es momento de empezar con tus pensamientos homosexuales. Sólo es una revisión médica, no una salida a cazar pareja.

—Nombre completo.

La voz grave y queda del doctor le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, Matsuno Karamatsu.

—Edad

—Veintitrés años.

—A qué se dedica.

—Trabajo en la Constructora Akatsuka como asistente.

—Estado civil.

—Soltero…

— ¿Virgen?

— ¿D-Disculpe?

El doctor sólo rio, al parecer era sólo una broma. A Karamatsu le extrañó un poco pues aquella sonrisa algo torcida que le brindó le había provocado un escalofrío. Para no ser maleducado, soltó una risa falsa y se rascó una mejilla. Todo este interrogatorio lo estaba anotando en su computadora, ya que eso iba a servir como su expediente. Con unas preguntas más sobre su dieta, horas de sueño, higiene íntima e incluso su vida sexual (lo cual hizo que se ruborizara y confesara que, efectivamente, aún era virgen) Fukuyama-san le dijo que pasara a la camilla para comenzar con el chequeo. Karamatsu se levantó con pesar, la comezón estaba molestando otra vez.

Una vez en la camilla, medianamente recargado, observó al doctor sacar algunas cosas del estante. Un par de guantes y una botella de tamaño mediano fueron colocados a un lado de él, en una pequeña mesita. Verlo de pie hizo que notara la pequeña mancha color marrón en su bata, y ¿eso eran sandalias? Las que traía puestas en lugar de zapatos… además de que caminaba encorvado, como si cargara con algo sobre su espalda. Karamatsu pensó que si se paraba correctamente, estaba seguro de que le sobre pasaba en altura como por unos cinco centímetros.

— ¿Desde cuándo ha experimentado esa comezón en su trasero, Matsuno?—Preguntó el médico, aun dándole la espalda, regresó al estante a sacar otros utensilios que probablemente tendría que usar.

—Pues verá, han sido como unas dos semanas y media más o menos desde que comencé con ésta pequeña molestia…—Contestó después de unos cálculos mentales, ignorando que no le llamara con el honorífico.

— ¿Dos semanas? ¿Por qué no vino antes? Puede ser que tenga algo grave, ¿lo sabía?—Dijo como si nada a la vez que se acercaba a la mesita, dejaba los otros instrumentos y se colocaba los guantes.

¿Acaso intentaba asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba? ¿Qué clase de doctor era? Karamatsu tragó saliva, palideciendo y sudando frío. Fukuyama se giró para encararlo y le echó un vistazo, sin evitar sonreír divertido por su expresión.

—Descuide, lo menos que puede sucederle es que sean hemorroides, o cáncer. Nada más—Se alzó de hombros, aun con los labios curvados y ajustándose los guantes blancos.

En serio, ¡¿Qué clase de doctor jugaba con los sentimientos de sus pacientes, diciéndoles tales cosas!? El pobre Karamatsu se sintió mareado y culpable de tan sólo pensar que fuera cáncer todo aquello, a decir verdad nunca se le pasó por la cabeza esa posibilidad… ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Por qué no fue antes? ¡Maldita desidia!

En eso, el médico le tomó por el mentón, trayéndolo a la realidad una vez más. Le miró con sorpresa y duda en sus ojos, mientras el otro, con aquellas hipnóticas orbes lilas, escaneaba su rostro. No pudo evitar ponerse colorado de nuevo, en verdad doctor era muy atractivo. Tragó saliva otra vez, desviando su mirada apenado.

—Hn, a decir verdad podría ser lo primero… ¿Se ha visto alguna vez en un espejo? Parece un zombie—Murmuró gravemente, liberando su rostro. La manera de tratar a sus pacientes dejaba mucho qué desear, ¿en verdad era tan bueno como le había dicho su colega? Estaba comenzando a dudar en esos momentos. Sin embargo, era lo que su presupuesto podía pagar, así que tenía que tragarse todos esos comentarios desalentadores.

—Quítese los pantalones y ropa interior e inclínese sobre la camilla.

Karamatsu se sonrojó violentamente por la manera tan brusca de hablar otro, pero sabía que tenía qué hacerlo, era parte de la revisión, joder.

Puso sus temblorosas manos en la hebilla de su cinturón, desabrochándolo junto con sus pantalones. Cielos, podía sentir la mirada del doctor sobre de él conforme se bajaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas junto con los boxers negros que llevaba ese día. Su cara ahora podía competir con el tomate más rojo, podía asegurarlo. Se giró y se puso como le habían indicado, de pie, ligeramente inclinado sobre la camilla, exponiendo así su retaguardia.

Ichimatsu para sus adentros no pudo evitar pensar que su paciente tenía un buen trasero. A pesar de la falta de forma y lo extremadamente delgado que era, aquellos glúteos poseían cierto atractivo. Se remojó su dedo enguantado con el botecito que había sacado mientras se acercaba al menor. Una vez en posición, el médico empezó a examinar las fisuras anales para ver si no existía ya un sangrado previo cuando le hizo sentar. Afortunadamente no, así que pasó a insertar el dedo lubricado mientras que su otra mano empezaba a presionar la parte baja del abdomen contrario, todo esto para detectar dolor o anormalidades en su sistema.

Karamatsu sentía tan extraño con todos esos toques.

Y por extraño, me refiero a que se estaba _calentando por ello_. Genial, la idea de tener posiblemente cáncer lo estaba excitando, pensó sarcásticamente mientras intentaba controlar a su miembro semi despierto.

"No please, no frente al doctor patán…" Pensó con pesadumbre el pobre asalariado mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera aquel dedo ahora más adentro, moviéndose en círculos.

"Joder, qué mano tan buena tiene"

Karamatsu tembló y se mordió el labio. Por supuesto, aquel movimiento no fue pasado desapercibido por Fukuyama, cosa que lo obligó a levantar una ceja extrañado y mirar con detenimiento a su paciente desde su posición. Con lentitud, echó un vistazo a la entrepierna del menor.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?" Se dijo, reprimiendo un silbido burlón que quería colarse fuera de sus labios. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que tenía pacientes masculinos que lograban excitarse por los toques en su recto, eran contados, eso sí, además de que eran una reacción natural del cuerpo, estaban más ocupados pensando en la humillación momentánea que en su sistema. Nunca lo notaban.

Lo que hacía diferente a Karamatsu era que éste _sí_ estaba consciente de lo que le sucedía además de que le estaba gustando. Lo último lo pudo comprobar porque sacó la mayor parte de su falange, cosa que hizo que la cadera de su paciente se moviera, (a lo mejor sin querer, a lo mejor no) en busca suyo. Qué hombre tan sucio.

No tenía idea de por qué aquella actitud le empezaba a gustar. Ciertamente cuando le vio entrar lo primero que notó era su apariencia penosamente descuidada, además de esa personalidad netamente bulleable, para qué negarlo. Ahora se sumaba esto.

A veces su trabajo no era tan aburrido como de costumbre.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa siguió con la búsqueda de anomalías (que por fortuna nunca se topó) hasta que se le ocurrió un movimiento aventurero. Hundió más su dedo mojado en lubricante hasta topar con la próstata del otro dando un golpe certero.

— _¡AH!_ —Karamatsu se encontró arqueándose y gimiendo sin pudor para después encorvarse muerto de vergüenza por lo que había hecho. Oh cielos, oh cielos, ¿dónde se supone que había tocado? No quiso mirar a los ojos ajenos por pena, debía de pensar toda clase de cosas malas sobre él. Quería salir inmediatamente de ahí.

—Disculpe mi movimiento Matsuno, creo que me excedí con el lubricante, culpa mía—Dijo el doctor aparentando no haber prestado atención a las pervertidas reacciones de Karamatsu mientras seguía con su dedo, sobando aquel saco de nervios.

—S-s-s-sí…—Asintió a duras penas logrando articular un monosílabo, ¡qué patético pervertido se sentía! Dios, ¿por qué lo tratabas así tan cruelmente? Ichimatsu por su parte estaba disfrutando de ese malsano placer de verle humillado, tratando de guardar la apariencia de hombre recto.

Pasaron unos buenos minutos antes de que Ichimatsu diera por concluida la examinación. Kara, aún tembloroso, hizo lo posible para cubrir su falo erecto de la vista del doctor. Por fortuna, Ichi le dio oportunidad cuando se volteó, mientras se sacaba el guante, lo tiraba, se limpiaba y hacía como que buscaba su planilla de recetas.

Kara se colocó los boxers y pantalones de manera rápida, ignorando la sensación de estar completamente abierto y mojado de allá abajo. Ahora la incomodidad por la que iba a salir se hallaba en su parte delantera, para colmo. Una vez listo, se quedó en la camilla mientras colocaba sus manos casualmente en sus piernas para disimular.

—Pues a decir verdad no encontré nada de qué preocuparse dentro dé, ninguna protuberancia o algo de sangrado. Así que mi diagnóstico inicial es el de una posible infección rectal. No es nada del otro mundo, normalmente la causan los parásitos, y por lo que me dijo ya tiene meses que no lo hace ¿cierto? Así que le recomiendo desparasitarse además de éste par de pastillas que harán que la molesta comezón desaparezca gradualmente. Si sigue con las molestias, no dude en acudir de nuevo a mí para proceder con el siguiente paso y mandarlo a laboratorio. El cáncer queda totalmente descartado, por cierto.

Karamatsu no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro largo al escuchar lo último, eso lo alegró en demasía. Igualmente asintió a las indicaciones recomendadas, todo esto hizo que se le bajara el rubor junto con su otro problemita por unos instantes.

Ichimatsu escribió un par de recetas y se las entregó a Kara. Cuando las tomó para revisar la medicina que tenía que comprar, un pequeño trozo de papel cayó de entre ellas. Se agachó y la recogió cuando ya estaba a punto de irse hacia la puerta del consultorio.

La miró por unos instantes, en el papelito contenía un número de celular.

—Esto, ¿Fukuyama-san? ¿Esto para qué es?—Preguntó extrañado mientras revisaba el papelito por el otro lado y luego miraba con duda al mayor. Ichimatsu sonrió de lado y se alzó de hombros.

—Mi número privado, ya sabes, por si necesitas _una ayuda extra con tu problema en la entrepierna_.

Dicho esto, el doctor le guiñó el ojo. Karamatsu se sonrojó violentamente, dando un paso hacia atrás, ¡el maldito se había dado cuenta! Sin dudarlo más salió a paso apresurado del consultorio y del edificio. Tan avergonzado se encontraba que ni siquiera agradeció a la recepcionista ni a la enfermera, joder.

Joder, joder, joder, ¡En su vida lo llamaría, hasta cree! ¡Que no se sienta el único, eh!

…

…

…

— _¿Aló? Fukuyama habla._

— _Doctor so-soy yo, Karamatsu…_

—… _¿Qué desea, Matsuno?_

— _¿Hace consultas a domicilio?_

* * *

¡Y listo! Dos caps, ahora sólo me falta uno para reponer los días que dejé pasar.

El HoHira es uno de mis ships supermegafavoritooooos y necesito más de elloooooos.

Sobre todo porque veo al doc molestando a Hira por su actituh huraña y porque no sigue sus indicaciones para comer bien.

Anyway, ¡gracias por leer!

¡Yo también le amo senpaaaaaaaaaaai!


	13. Religion AU(Demon IchiPriest Kara)

13\. Rimming / Beso Negro.

* * *

 _Summary: El padre Karamatsu sufre de ataques demoníacos para corromper su pura alma._

* * *

La noche había caído sobre el pequeño pueblito de Aka en Barcelona. Toda alma que habitaba el lugar ahora se hallaba profundamente dormida, aguardando el amanecer de una nueva jornada.

Pareciera como si nada pudiera turbar aquella paz nocturna...

Hasta que en la celda del padre Matsuno, el párroco de la iglesia local, se empezaron a manifestar misteriosas energías.

El padre Karamatsu ya tenía sus buenos cinco años trabajando para el Señor en ese pueblo que lo había recibido tan hospitalariamente. Era un hombre sencillo en toda regla, aunque a veces tuviera cierta excentricidad en su comportamiento, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ayudar en el catecismo de los pequeños. Sus sermones igualmente eran únicos, cargados de reflexión y palabras de consuelo para los feligreses.

A ojos ajenos, el aura que lo acompañaba era el de un alma pura, libre de cualquier pecado. Desde su infancia supo que el camino de la santidad por medio del sacerdocio era su destino, por lo que se mantuvo casto de cuerpo y alma hasta ahora a sus veintisiete años.

Y claro, eso era prácticamente una atracción apetitosa e inevitable para los seres de la oscuridad que también rondaban el mundo. Los demonios nunca han perdido oportunidad de atormentar y descarriar a las ovejas de su eterno enemigo, Dios. Para algunos, la existencia de aquellas creaturas era meramente fantasiosa, para otros eran de temer y buscaban no tener ningún contacto con ellos por medio de rezos y yendo a misa. Karamatsu estaba plenamente consciente de su presencia, sí existían seres de luz que nos ayudaban a encontrar el camino para llevarnos con el Altísimo, era obvio que también existieran los seres de la oscuridad para tratar de poner trabas e impedir el objetivo final. Su trabajo era contrarrestarlos.

El Diablo, o como antiguamente era llamado, Osomatsu, estaba al tanto de las acciones que el padre Matsuno realizaba en aquel pueblo sin chiste. Por su culpa, había perdido algunas cuantas almas corrompidas en lo que iba del año. Desde que llegó a ese sitio, su plan de convertir ese pueblito en una nueva Sodoma ahora se había ido a una obligada pausa por aquel sacerdote entrometido.

Cómo detestaba a los sirvientes del estúpido _Pajamatsu_. Nunca dejaba algo de diversión para él con los mortales. Osomatsu por supuesto, no pudo quedarse con los brazos cruzados y decidió mandar a uno de sus más leales y certeros demonios para darle una lección al padrecito.

Los ataques a Karamatsu iniciaron hace un par de meses, siempre eran de noche y cuando ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Ichimatsu, la mano derecha del Señor del Averno, era el encargado de los tormentos hacia el pobre sujeto. Ciertamente, las torturas eran su fuerte y algo que realmente disfrutaba de hacer, pero en el infierno. Salir a la superficie le era un total fastidio, pero tenía que cumplir o podría ser él el próximo torturado. Al conocer quién sería su víctima, chasqueo la lengua, era un sacerdote cualquiera para él, pero para Osomatsu resultaba todo un dolor en el culo para sus planes. Investigó toda su rutina diaria, y sobre todo, los momentos en los que su cuerpo se hallaba totalmente desprotegido.

Primero comenzó con golpes a todo su cuerpo, Karamatsu siempre amanecía con moretones tanto en las piernas como en los costados, claramente extrañándolo puesto que era imposible golpearse en esas zonas estando recostado en su cama. Luego fueron las terribles pesadillas que varias noches lo habían dejado sin pegar un ojo. Después fueron los ruidos, los jaloneos y varios accidentes que hicieron que el padre no pudiera salir de su celda por varios días.

Pareciera como si Ichimatsu estuviera ganando terreno con aquella alma atormentada por su sucias manos, pero no fue así. El padre Karamatsu logró comprender que aquellos asaltos no eran normales, lo cual hizo pensar en la evidente presencia del demonio en su parroquia. Aquello reforzó más su fe, desde que ofreció su alma al servicio del Señor, supo que debía librar, tarde o temprano, éste tipo de batallas contra esas creaturas infernales.

A Ichimatsu le sorprendió en demasía su fortaleza, y también el que haya podido responder a sus ataques. Las oraciones que recitaba el sacerdote con una convicción y fe tan fervientes antes de dormir lograron que el demonio se alejara por un buen rato de su persona. Cosa que Ichimatsu tomó como reto personal y un golpe a su orgullo demoníaco. Ahora definitivamente quería su alma, independientemente del encargo que le había asignado Osomatsu.

Decidió dejar descansar al mortal unas cuantas semanas, haciéndole creer que había ganado. Después de todo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para poder corromper aquel puro espíritu. Siempre caían en sus redes, no importaba las acciones que tomara. Por más conjuros o rezos que lanzara a su Dios, el pecado siempre lograba colarse dentro de los hombres, en ninguna época había cambiado eso.

Lograría llevar al padre Karamatsu a sus filas, de eso estaba seguro.

Y justo sabía por dónde comenzaría a arremeter cuando regresara.

Ahora, volviendo a la celda del sacerdote, una fuerza invisible comenzó a deshacerse de los cobertores y sábanas del hombre, dejándolo sólo con su pijama. Karamatsu, al sentir el repentino frío invadir su cuerpo, se hizo un ovillo sobre el lecho, resguardando algo de calor corporal. La misma fuerza jaló el resorte de su pantalón pijama para bajarlo un poco y dar vista a los calzoncillos que portaba.

De repente, en un movimiento brusco, Karamatsu fue colocado boca arriba con los brazos extendidos de par en par en la cabecera, así como sus piernas igualmente abiertas. Los ojos del sacerdote se abrieron sorprendidos, despertó asustado mientras miraba hacia ambos lados y trataba de moverse. Era imposible, podía sentir cómo sus muñecas eran presionadas hacia abajo para evitarlo, sus piernas se encontraban igual. Comenzó a retorcerse, todo desorientado, cuando pudo sentir cómo algo comenzaba a desabotonar la parte superior de su pijama, descubriendo su pecho que subía y bajaba, respirando agitadamente por la nariz. Aquella prenda fue rasgada y echada a algún lugar fuera del lecho

—Sea quien seas ¡te ordeno que te detengas!—Habló con voz firme, mirando a todas direcciones, tratando de buscar al culpable que obviamente no iba a dar la cara. Toda esta actividad paranormal era provocada por alguien en específico, de eso no tenía duda.

De pronto, un asqueroso olor a azufre comenzó a apestar dentro del lugar, haciendo que Karamatsu frunciera la nariz. Oh Dios, no otra vez…

Su vista dio a parar al pie de su cama cuando sintió como un peso invisible empezaba a subir al colchón, haciéndole estremecer cuando se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a elevarlas mientras las acariciaba descaradamente. Prontamente se vio con su pantalón pijama fuera de sí, quedando sólo en ropa interior.

El sacerdote estaba con la mente en blanco y el corazón acelerado, nunca había pasado por su mente un ataque como éste, dentro de todos los tormentos y tentaciones que el demonio le había impuesto. Hasta ahora había tomado todos sus infortunios con valentía y les había hecho frente. Ahora…ahora en verdad sentía mucho miedo, estaba asustado por lo que le llegara a pasar esa noche. Estando totalmente descubierto se sentía totalmente indefenso, además de que no podía mandar a su cuerpo moverse para escapar como quería con todas sus fuerzas.

En eso, una risa burlona y grave resonó cerca de su oreja.

— ¿Me extrañó, padre?—Habló Ichimatsu, sonriendo divertido cuando el otro trataba de buscarle la cara en la oscura celda. Hasta ahora, no se había manifestado en persona al sacerdote, pero con lo que tenía planeado, pensó que ya era el momento. Después de todo, tenía que conocer al que sería próximamente su amo en los infiernos. Karamatsu rápidamente ató cabos, y bufó.

— Creí que había logrado acabar contigo, sucia creatura inmunda—Murmuró Karamatsu mientras fruncía el ceño, claramente molesto. Algo que logró notar Ichimatsu en esa temporada mientras lo acosaba y molestaba, era que el padre, a pesar de ser una persona totalmente tranquila y amable con sus feligreses, también tenía su genio cuando se metían con los suyos. Desde esa vez en que estaba a punto de ahogar a uno de sus mocosos del catecismo en aquel viaje que hicieron al lago nada más por verlo asustado y desesperado, Matsuno se comportó más "rudo" en sus contraataques. Era adorable para el demonio, en una manera retorcida.

Le tomó del mentón y pasó su lengua bifurcada por una de las mejillas del sacerdote, provocando que temblara de asco.

—Nunca subestime el poder de un demonio. Creí que eso se los enseñaban en el seminario ¿no?—Contestó Ichi mientras comenzaba a dejar de ser una fuerza invisible que paseaba su ser por todos los rincones del cuerpo ajeno sin pudor. Karamatsu se removía en su lugar, no le gustaba la manera en la que era tocado sin su consentimiento, pero no pudo evitar mirar con sorpresa al hombre que se hallaba, ahora, sobre él. Salvo por los dos torcidos y gruesos cuernos y la cola que sobresalía de su parte trasera, Ichimatsu podría pasar fácilmente por un hombre joven de veintitantos, con unas facciones finas, de ojos entrecerrados, sonrisa burlona con dientes en punta, el cabello despeinado y vestido en un traje negro con camisa púrpura.

Finalmente el padre Karamatsu lograba ver la cara de su tormento nocturno.

—Basta ya de palabrerías, pasemos a cosas más entretenidas—Dijo en voz peligrosamente grave mientras empezaba a recorrer el pecho del sacerdote con su lengua, haciendo que el otro vibrara y comenzara a reclamar que se detuviera.

Por supuesto que no lo haría, ésta sería la última prueba, una humillación tal que lograría romper el espíritu, sin reparos. Karamatsu, aún inmovilizado, trataba inútilmente de escurrirse de aquellos toques obscenos. La atmosfera prontamente empezó a hacerse sofocante, insoportablemente caliente.

El sacerdote clamaba en negativa conforme Ichimatsu iba subiendo de nivel aquellos manoseos. El demonio se jactaba de la cara sumamente colorada y empapada en sudor del humano. No perdió el tiempo en dejarle unas preciosas marcas de mordidas, chupetones y rasguños por la piel que se encontrara a su paso, sobre todo en el cuello y hombros.

El sacerdote se resistía ante todo aquello internamente, sin embargo, su organismo estaba reaccionando en pro de todo aquel acto impuro. Trató de poner su mente en blanco, necesitaba detener al demonio a como dé lugar.

— _El Señor es mi Pastor, nada…Nada me faltará…_ —Comenzó a recitar con voz temblorosa y entrecortada, provocando que Ichimatsu riera con fuerza, deteniendo el abuso que estaba cometiendo a los pezones de su víctima.

— Al único _Señor_ por el que vas a clamar ahora será por mí—Exclamó la creatura, regresando a su ataque. Karamatsu jadeó, cerrando los ojos y continuando con su rezo.

—… _En verdes praderas me hace reposar…y-y hacia aguas tran-quilas me co-argh, me conduce…pa-pa-…¡AH!_ —Conforme avanzaba, Ichimatsu también lo hacía, ahora su boca tenía aprisionado el pene del sacerdote que anteriormente había liberado de la tela que lo retenía.

Kara echó su cabeza hacia atrás, comenzando a sollozar porque aquel movimiento se había sentido jodidamente bien. Empezaba a sentirse sucio. No, no quería esto, tenía que hacer que parase. Comenzó a recitar el Padre Nuestro mentalmente, retorciéndose sobre el colchón cuando el demonio empezó el vaivén sobre su ya erecto miembro. A veces lo liberaba para pasar hacia sus testículos. Ichi de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al humano, sonriendo para sus adentros. El cómo aún luchaba por resistirse a sus toques era muy entretenido. Ya quería ver cuando estuviera dentro de él, profanándolo por completo.

"Santo Cristo, ayúdame…" Pensaba el pobre padre, ya desesperado mientras se mordía los labios en busca de callar los gemidos que querían salir. No quería darle la satisfacción al demonio.

Ichimatsu quiso probar más cosas con el cuerpo tembloroso del sacerdote. Absolutamente quería que todo él tuviera su marca, de que él había estado ahí. Alzó las piernas ajenas, y usando su fuerza, logró que las elevara de nuevo y las mantuviera abiertas por completo. Agachó su cabeza entre aquellos glúteos rollizos y los abrió de par en par, mostrando la entrada virgen de Karamatsu. Éste saltó cuando de repente empezó a sentir la lengua de Ichimatsu repartir varios lengüetazos de prueba entre la cara interna de sus muslos. Acercándose peligrosamente a su agujero.

Con horror empezó a sentir cómo aquel calor húmedo empezaba a pasar por ahí, haciendo que su lengua se moviera en círculos. Era el colmo, inaudito, aquel templo nunca debía de ser utilizado para tales actos. Karamatsu ahora se sentía el doble de miserable, por no poder impedir aquello y por internamente disfrutar del mismo. Era un mar de reacciones contradictorias. Hipó, las lágrimas que salían de sus orbes eran cada vez más gruesas. Ahora la lengua larga de Ichimatsu se estaba abriendo paso entre ese anillo de músculos, lubricándolo y jugando con él, saboreándolo como si de un exquisito manjar se tratase. Repartió varias mordidas a la zona para luego volver a comerle el ano.

Karamatsu arqueó su espalda cuando los dedos delgados del contrario también se unieron al juego, tentando su entrada mojada. Ichimatsu salió del lugar y volvió a mirar al otro mientras insertó sin el menor tacto el primer dedo, haciendo que Karamatsu soltara un jadeo en queja.

—Vamos padre Matsuno, no me va a decir que no le gusta. Mire cómo se encuentra—Dijo con una expresión de decepción en sus ojos mientras negaba la cabeza y chasqueaba la lengua, claramente sólo burlándose de ver aquel rostro distorsionarse por sus atenciones.

—Tiene el espíritu de una ramera ¿eh? Quién lo diría. Y eso que aún son toques vagos…—Siguió con su perorata mientras insertaba otro dedo y con su mano libre comenzaba a masturbar el miembro contrario.

—Aquella pureza de la que hablaban era nada más una farsa. Qué pena.

Karamatsu no lo soportó más y le arrojó un escupitajo al demonio, mirándole con todo el desprecio que podía cargar en sus ojos.

—Monstruo— Los zafiros que siempre mostraban una mirada tranquila y llena de cariño, ahora se hallaban totalmente duros y desafiantes.

Ichimatsu se limpió la saliva del rostro, sonriendo de manera retorcida.

—Bien, entonces no tendré misericordia.

Y con esas palabras, la suerte del padre Karamatsu estaba sentenciada.

* * *

Sólo puedo decir que en verdad me trabé en escoger algún AU que quedara con el prompt. Me sugirieron que sacara ya el Religionmatsu con la versión de Ichi que quisiera y pues elegí al demonio. (Odio a la monja (?) y bueno, estoy medianamente contento con el resultado.

Y bueno, creo que está de más pedir disculpas por mi suuuuper atraso. Ya debo quién sabe cuantos días LOL pero tengo una buena excusa: Me han estado molestando con denuncias en mi bonita página de bottom!Karamatsu (La Pasiva de Karamatsu) y llegaron al grado de inhabilitarme mi bonita cuenta recién reciclada de otro banneo *kokororoto* Y pues obvio a uno se le van las ganas de hacer otra cosa. En fin, ahorita sigue el otro cap que debo y al fin, ¡al fin se viene el DonHira!


	14. Joseimatsu

14\. 69

* * *

 _Summary: Ichiko y Karako, ebrias y con el libido encendido, necesitadas de un poco de compañía...¿Qué podemos obtener de todo ésto?_

* * *

El sonido de besuqueos húmedos resonaba a lo largo del silencioso pasillo de uno de los tantos Love Hotels que existían en Akatsuka. La pareja que los provocaba se tambaleaba por el lugar mientras trataban con torpeza llegar a su habitación correspondiente.

Una de ellas rio cuando la otra pisó sin querer su pie, más no por eso se detuvieron en devorar sus bocas con ahínco. La que poseía la llave, una chica de cabellos largos y lacios, se separó con algo de desgano de la otra chica, una morena de cabello igualmente largo pero ondulado. Abrió apresuradamente, fallando en el primer par de intentos (ambas estaban hasta el culo de alcohol, después de todo) y cuando lo logró, inmediatamente empujó dentro a la chica morena hasta topar con el gran colchón de la cama matrimonial.

Cayó junto con la chica, quedando sobre de ella y se reanudaron los besos demandantes mientras aventaban con los pies sus zapatillas. Las manos de las dos recorrían el cuerpo contrario, explorando cada curva y rincón de piel enfundado en tela. Ambas internamente podían sentir cómo sus sexos comenzaban a mojarse ante aquellas caricias; giraban en toda la extensión de la cama, intercambiando posiciones y soltando jadeos por lo bien que se sentían.

Finalmente, la morena quedó arriba, se separó de la chica de cabellos lacios y empezó a subirle el vestido púrpura que llevaba para descubrir las bragas ya húmedas de la otra y empezar a palpar con su mano la vulva.

—Ugh, Karako…—Gimió la otra chica mientras observaba embelesada a la aludida que ya empezaba a bajarle la ropa interior hasta los tobillos y le abría las piernas. Se relamió los labios cuando vio a la chica desaparecer entre éstas, lista para lo siguiente. Hundió su rostro en el colchón cuando la lengua caliente y húmeda de la otra empezó a chuparle el coño. La boca de Karako acaparaba toda la extensión de carne lubricada ayudándose con una mano a separar los labios internos y poder hundir con mayor facilidad su lengua y finalmente chupar el erecto y rosado clítoris.

Demonios, la boca de Karako siempre la llevaba hasta el jodido cielo. Podía sentir cómo se mojaba en extremo y aquello paraba a manchar el bonito rostro de la otra mujer. No pudo dejar a sus manos quietas estrujando el cobertor, claro que no, una de ellas fue a parar a los cabellos contrarios, tomando un buen mechón y apretándolo hasta hacer que la cara de Karako se hundiera más en ella mientras soltaba suaves suspiros y gemidos.

Después de un rato, hizo que Karako se quitara de ahí, el ruido obsceno que provocó al separarse más la saliva que le escurría a la fémina aumentaron su lubricidad. La atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, y atacó sus labios una vez más, saboreando su esencia en la boca ajena mientras lograba colar su lengua en aquella cavidad. Llevó sus brazos hacia la parte trasera del vestido de Karako hasta toparse con el cierre que mantenía a la prenda en su lugar, bajándolo rápidamente para deshacerse de aquella molestia. Con ayuda de ésta, Karako quedó en ropa interior, una sexy lencería con encajes de tonos azules y blancos que hacían resaltar el tono bronceado que poseía la mujer. Volvió a posicionarse sobre ella mientras se quitaba el suyo igualmente, ésta ocasión había decidido no usar sostén por el corte del vestido, cosa que hizo que ella quedara totalmente desnuda. La piel lechosa de ésta contrastaba hermosamente con la de Karako.

—Ah, _I-Ichiko_ —Gimió Karako cuando la cabeza de la nombrada había descendido al cuello contrario para comenzar a besarlo, chuparlo y morderlo por donde su boca cayera. Karako la abrazó en su totalidad para que en ningún momento perdiera contacto con el cuerpo de la otra mujer mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba ella ahora de las atenciones. Ichiko empezó a bajar hasta los grandes senos de Karako, quitando en seguida el sostén que los cubría para dar vista a aquellos hermosos montes color chocolate, junto aquellos gruesos pezones oscuros. No perdió en tiempo y lo comenzó a saborear uno con la boca, mientras el otro lo estimulaba con sus dedos expertos.

Karako empezó a gemir y retorcerse, esa zona era demasiado sensible en ella, cosa que hizo que mojara más su ropa interior. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió la juguetona lengua de Ichiko hacer círculos alrededor de un pezón y luego comenzó a succionarlo de manera brusca. A veces Ichiko usaba ambas manos para estrujar aquel par de pechos, disfrutando de lo suaves que eran.

Karako la tomó por los costados, elevándola para también probar de los senos contrarios. A comparación de la morena, Ichiko poseía unos pechos pequeños, pero que a la otra le encantaban en demasía. Metió su cara en la separación que tenían aquellos blancos senos mientras lamía y chupaba los rozados botones, haciendo que Ichiko suspirara.

Luego de un rato, Ichiko también descendió hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Karako. Ésta alzó un poco sus caderas para ayudar a la otra a quitarle finalmente las bragas y así dejar expuesta su vulva sumamente lubricada. Ichiko se sumergió enseguida a comerle el coño como sólo ella sabía, para volvía loca de placer a Karako.

—Ah, ¡ah! I-Ichiko, joder, _¡ah!_ Eres putamente asom-brosa… _AH_ —Gimió la morena a la par que abría la boca en su totalidad y arqueaba su espalda cuando Ichiko llegaba a su clítoris y lo estimulaba con la punta de su lengua. Sabía cuánto amaba Ichiko los halagos, por lo que nunca se cal+o cuando ésta le brindaba una felación demasiado buena. Sobre todo porque la otra le recompensaba con mejores cosas.

La de cabello lacio hizo a un lado un mechón que había caído en su frente para seguir lamiéndole la vulva a su compañera. Sin embargo, la suya ahora se sentía sumamente abandonada, por lo que, sin despegar su cara de la parte baja de Karako, giró y posicionó su cuerpo a manera de que su coño quedara sobre el rostro de la morena, acercándolo y pidiendo silenciosamente que lo comiera. Karako no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, rápidamente alzó la cabeza para llegar a la vagina de Ichiko y comenzó a lamer.

Ambas se daban placer sobre aquel colchón de ese Love Hotel sin nombre de la ciudad. El sonido de chasquidos y lengüetazos sumados a algunos gemidos ahogados se esparcieron por el cuarto que hervía de calor. Las sensaciones que experimentaban eran un poco más profundas por el alcohol que anteriormente habían ingerido.

Se suponía que aquella noche iban a _cazar_ algunos chicos junto con las demás y pasarla bien, pero terminaron tan decepcionadas por el poco interés de los hombres hacia ellas y sus amigas, que decidieron irse solas a divertirse a un antro. Ahí todas se dispersaron inevitablemente; Karako se quedó con Ichiko, para sorpresa de la primera, ésta no hizo ningún comentario despectivo sobre ella en el transcurso de la noche. Al contrario, ambas, gracias un poco al alcohol comenzaron a encontrar una grata compañía una en la otra. Claro, hasta que Ichiko sacó al tema eso de coger. Le había confesado que en verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo, no importaba si se trataba de algún hombre o una mujer, no había medido las palabras. A Karako le entró la curiosidad puesto que no sabía que Ichiko había experimentado con ambos sexos, igualmente ella lo había hecho, era bi después de todo. Sólo que nunca se imaginó que aquella mujer callada fuera a resultar ser todo un estuche de sorpresas en ese ámbito. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ella sabía más de lo que imaginaba.

Ninguna supo qué fue lo que motivo a ambas a liarse de esa manera, pero ahí estaban, (todo por un comentario casual de Karako) una sobre la otra, saboreando con ímpetu sus coños.

La larga amistad que llevaban era un factor que tenían muy presente antes de aceptar hacer esto. Ambas sabían qué conllevaba y sus posibles consecuencias. Eran mujeres maduras, podían manejarlo.

La noche era joven, ellas tenían el libido hasta las nubes y todavía tenían mucho qué explorar del cuerpo de cada una y conocerse más _a fondo_.

Después de todo, eso era lo que las amigas hacían ¿no?

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhh, a decir verdad no tenía planeado meterlas, pero surgió la oportunidad y pos...aquí medio traté de plasmarlo. Mi lado lencho me dejó a la mitad jaja


	15. DonHira

15\. Sweet and passionate / Sexo dulce y apasionado

* * *

 _Summary: Una pequeña historia de amor entre un mafioso italiano y un empleado de oficina japonés._

* * *

Era una tarde de junio lluviosa en las tierras de Carsoli. Un automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados pasaba junto a un par que le hacía custodia, por todo el trayecto pedregoso hasta el panteón del pueblo en una silenciosa procesión anual.

Dentro del coche principal, el Don, _Capo di tutti i capi,_ se encontraba sentado con un ramo de preciosas lilas descansando en su regazo. Tenía la mirada abajo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Vestía para la ocasión un traje de tres piezas color negro, zapatos pulcramente lustrados del mismo tono, camisa de vestir blanca y una gabardina color marrón. Portaba igualmente unos lentes oscuros que a ojos ajenos eran inútiles puesto que los nubarrones grises llevando agua pluvial no parecían querer irse todo el día, pero eran necesarios para que sus soldados no lograran notar lo hinchados que se encontraban sus orbes de tanto llorar una noche antes de la fecha conmemorativa.

" _Como Don, no puedes mostrar una actitud débil frente a tus subordinados...Uno sería carnada fácil para los enemigos."_

Siempre tenía en mente aquellas sabias palabras del que sería su antecesor y pareja, ahora fallecida y recordada por toda la _famiglia_ hoy, en su aniversario luctuoso número cuatro. Para el actual Don, era una fecha muy delicada para su corazón. Todavía extrañaba en demasía a ese hombre, le había cambiado el mundo y su forma de verlo de unas cien mil maneras diferentes…

Pero ahora debía permanecer fuerte como un roble, para poder seguir con el legado que dejó, obtener _vendetta_ por su asesinato y enorgullecerlo en donde quiera que se encontrase. Ciertamente, él no era una persona religiosa que digamos, pero su pareja sí, irónicamente, ya que el negocio al que se dedicaba era, por mucho, algo que su Dios predicaba en contra y reprobaba. Siempre se realizaba una misa conmemorativa para pedir por su alma, sin embargo.

El Don suspiró con pesadumbre mientras uno de sus escoltas le abría la puerta del coche, una vez estacionados fuera del panteón.

— _Andiamo, Leandro_ —Llamó el hombre mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección al asiento, junto a la ventana. Un niño de no más 13 años, vestido igualmente de negro con una camisa color púrpura y abrigo color chocolate se levantó silenciosamente para seguir al mayor junto con los demás hombres que habían abierto un par de paraguas para protegerlos de las finas gotas de lluvia que empapaban el pueblo.

Cuando llegaron a la lápida del antiguo _Don_ , el hombre pudo observar la enorme cantidad de gente que se encontraba ya en el lugar, sólo aguardando su llegada para comenzar con la acostumbrada ceremonia religiosa. Sin duda, pese al trabajo que realizaban en la mafia, cometiendo un sin número de delitos, fraudes, llevando violencia a ciertas partes del país, siendo los más buscados y haciendo dinero mal habido, los habitantes de Carsoli le tenían estima y cariño al fallecido y sus hombres.

Después de todo, había sido el lugar que lo vio nacer, crecer y formarse, y por ende, parte de sus ganancias en el bajo mundo dieron a parar al pueblito, que ahora gozaba de mejores cosas para una expectativa de vida más larga. El estar presentes en una ocasión tan importante para los que quedaban a mando de la Mafia de _Cato_ era una forma de agradecimiento por los favores recibidos.

El actual Don, una vez frente a la tumba de su antiguo amor, se inclinó para depositar el ramo de lilas sobre la fría piedra y pasar sus dedos sobre ésta.

" _Ichimatsu Danielli Fukuyama, amato marito, padre e amico"_ *

Se podía leer en letras pulcramente talladas y coloreadas en dorado. Un trueno resonó en el lugar. El pequeño niño que acompañaba al Don también sacó de su abrigo un pequeño clavel y lo dejó al lado de las lilas, su rostro se hallaba compungido, como queriendo llorar, pero aguantándose las ganas de hacerlo. El mayor notó aquello y cuando se levantó, pasó una mano por el hombro del pequeño, atrayéndole hacia sí, en un abrazo a medias. El niño hundió su rostro en el costado ajeno, soltando un leve suspiro. Todavía resentía la ausencia de su padre…

Después de un momento, dio por iniciada la celebración por el sacerdote que habían pedido. El Don permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos y gratos recuerdos de vivencias que parecía que las había pasado en otra vida ajena a ésta, junto aquella persona que ahora se encontraba tres metros bajo tierra y que le había amado profundamente, como ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

Cerró los ojos durante la homilía, la voz del sacerdote y de los demás presentes empezó a hacerse lejana, lejana…Hasta ya no estar presente en ese momento en específico, sino en una oficina allá en Japón, sentado en un escritorio atiborrado de papeles pendientes mientras un hombre de traje y sombrero blanco le molestaba con un ramo de rosas rojas en mano, rogando que saliera con él.

* * *

 _Quién iba a imaginar que esos habían sido sus primeros contactos con Don Danielli, jefe de una de las mafias más poderosas de toda Italia._

 _Antes de ocupar el puesto que ahora ejercía, el Don actual trabajó en una fábrica como asistente en oficinas en su tierra natal, Japón. Su nombre es Karamatsu Matsuno, y era un completo esclavo laboral._

 _La Fábrica Negra, empresa para la que había vendido su alma por completo, la que había absorbido toda su energía, dejándolo en un estado de estrés diario, ojeras, desnutrido y de mal humor, secretamente tenía nexos con el crimen organizado. Para desgracia suya, cuando entró a trabajar, aquello en ningún momento se lo advirtieron, por lo que tuvo que descubrirlo él solito. Y vaya que tuvo una suerte, puesto que al primero que llegó a conocer de aquel personal peligroso con el que tenían contacto era la misma cabeza de la organización: El Don._

 _Fue un encuentro casual, para Karamatsu no fue de gran importancia. Esa vez su Jefe tenía una reunión, desconocía con quién y a qué hora, por lo que esa vez entró sin llamar a la puerta nada más para pedirle un par de firmas para una autorización en sistemas. Ello hizo que su Jefe interrumpiera a la visita que tenía del otro lado de su escritorio, Karamatsu se disculpó, saludó cortésmente y se concentró en su trabajo. Su jefe miró a Don y luego a Karamatsu con duda, ya que él no tenía el mando 'total' cuando el mafioso pisaba la fábrica. El hombre notó la sonrisa predadora que empezó a formarse en las comisuras de los labios del chico de blanco mientras seguía posando su mirada púrpura en aquel empleado equis._

 _Con un ademán de mano por parte de Don fue que reaccionó y atendió al joven oficinista y le despidió. Éste ni tardo ni perezoso se fue por donde vino. Después de escuchar la puerta de la oficina principal cerrarse, el director de la empresa fijó su atención en el largo silbido y risa queda del Don._

— _Vaya, Marco._ Come viene chiamato quel bel gattina? _**_

 _El director se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había molestado en aprenderse en el nombre de aquel empleado que siempre le buscaba. Tuvo que revisar papeles para dar con éste y responderle al Don, titubeando._

— _Matsuno Karamatsu ¿eh?_ Ma che nome meraviglioso _. ***_

 _El asalariado nunca supo que con eso, su destino estaría marcado._

 _Tiempo después Karamatsu empezó a recibir visitas de aquel mafioso de sombrero. En un comienzo se cohibió, sobre todo por el extraño comportamiento hacia su persona. A diario recibía obsequios y ramos con hermosas flores sobre su escritorio, todas firmadas por Don Danielli. Trató de no darle importancia, pensó que sólo era una broma cruel de un hombre que se creía con el poder de todo y todos sólo por su trabajo vil._

—Ciao, Gattina! Come stai? Vuoi andare a cena con me stasera? ****

— _Por favor, déjeme trabajar en paz. Ya le dije que no estoy interesado._

 _Al acoso por parte del mafioso nunca le veía fin. Después de meses de verlo en su oficina, éste decidió ir más allá e investigar todo de su persona. Familiares, amigos y conocidos, su dirección, su teléfono y la ruta que comúnmente tomaba para ir al trabajo. Hasta de los pasatiempos favoritos que tenía o qué hacía comúnmente los fines de semana. Absolutamente toda su vida había sido revelada para deleite de Don Danielli._

 _Karamatsu vivía ahora no sólo con el estrés laboral constante. La 'caza' por su persona se había agregado a sus problemas diarios._

— _¡Ya le dije que no! ¡No soy gay!_

— _Eso es bueno saberlo, yo tampoco mia Gattina._

 _Hasta un apodo se había ganado por parte del otro. El pobre empleado ya no sabía qué hacer._

 _Hubo una ocasión en el que el mafioso tuvo el descaro de secuestrarlo tan sólo por una cena en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Otras veces se lo encontraba frente a la puerta de su departamento, esperándole. En algunas, hasta había irrumpido en medio de la noche tan sólo para verle dormir. Por más que cambiaba la chapa de su puerta y reforzaba los seguros de su ventana, el otro siempre lograba colarse en su departamento. Lo estaba volviendo loco._

 _Ahora su monótona vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, y él no sabía exactamente qué cosa mala había hecho en su otra vida como para que el Karma lo anduviera castigando de ésa manera. Tampoco lograba entender completamente al hombre de blanco, ya que ¿qué de interesante tenía él como para haber captado la atención del hombre más peligroso y poderoso de toda Italia? ¡Habrase visto! Por eso no daba su brazo a torcer. Podía ser ingenuo en algunas cosas, pero no tanto como para dejar que jugaran con él._

 _Sin embargo, no todo eran insistencias y 'cortejos' por parte del Don. También estaba consciente del mal humor y cansancio de Karamatsu provocado por ese trabajo exigente. La primera vez que tuvo oportunidad de ir a la casa de su_ Gattina _no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la clase de condominio en el que vivía. Su departamento era sólo un par de cuartos que fungían de todos los lugares que poseía una casa promedio. La cocina de su casa, allá en Carsoli, era mucho más grande que todo esto, vaya. Igualmente, las condiciones en las que vivía, alimentándose de sólo sopa instantánea, café y bebidas energéticas no era absolutamente nada saludable. Entendía el por qué su_ Amore _poseía tales pómulos afilados y cuerpo esbelto._

 _Debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo en seguida._

 _Por eso, cada vez que lo visitaba, aparte de llevar su típico obsequio floral, también le llevaba algunos víveres o cosas para su persona. Karamatsu se negó al principio, y aun así, buscaba de dejárselas en la mini despensa que tenía en el departamento._

 _Y así fue transcurriendo la vida de ambos y por aquella convivencia (forzada en un principio) se conocieron más. Karamatsu no podía negar que aquel raro extranjero a veces lograba sacarle una sonrisa, o relajarlo con lo que le brindaba. Aunque a veces lo asustara con su comportamiento algo posesivo, cuando le veía platicar con alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo. También tuvo presente todas esas veces en las que el otro le había preguntado por su salud y cómo iba, cohibiéndole en primera instancia puesto que muy pocas veces la demás gente se interesaba en él de esa manera. Sin embargo, nunca le dejó ir más allá de sólo brindarle su amistad, pese al hostigamiento por parte del otro para que saliera con él._

 _Don no parecía en ningún momento querer rendirse así de fácil, desde cuando había pospuesto su viaje de retorno a sus tierras y sólo por su_ amore nipon. _Se había propuesto llevarlo consigo cuando le aceptara._

 _Ah, nunca se imaginó que tendría que pasar aquel feo incidente para que finalmente, su_ Gattina _por fin viera que sus intenciones siempre fueron puras y sinceras, no sólo un capricho vano..._

 _Karamatsu nunca lo olvidaría. El haber sido secuestrado y torturado por gente de la mafia rival lo había dejado marcado. Pero sobre todo, la expresión de Don y todo lo que hizo para poder ir en su rescate. La ira, la determinación, y la preocupación, eran una mezcla caótica en el rostro del mafioso cuando pudo dar con su pista. El horror y el miedo que se colaron en sus orbes cuando, en el contraataque a la bodega donde lo tenían retenido, había salido herido de un hombro por una bala perdida._

 _Todavía sueña algunas veces con los gritos desgarradores de Don llamándole para que no perdiera la conciencia por la sangre perdida. Pero sobre todo, el rostro lleno de alegría del otro cuando despertó en aquel hospital privado, ya libre de todo peligro._

 _Esa vez, algo hizo_ click _en su corazón. Con una energía escondida, se lanzó a abrazar al Don con las fuerzas que aún poseía. Había sido una experiencia terrible, pero a la vez, el ver que no había sido abandonado en ningún momento por aquel hombre le conmovió en demasía, haciéndole reconsiderar todas sus acciones. No sabía si esto era exactamente lo que llamarían algunos 'amor' pero sí tenía presente que sentimientos cálidos, más allá de los amistosos estaban empezando a anidar en su pecho, aunque quiso acallarlos por su seguridad. Igualmente estaba consciente de la condición del otro y del peligroso oficio al que se dedicaba. Las cicatrices que ahora llevaría en su cuerpo lo harían tenerlo siempre en su mente. Don lo supo, cuando correspondió ese cálido abrazo, envolviéndole por completo con sus brazos. Nunca había poseído sentimientos de esa clase por alguien más que no fueran su familia de sangre. Incluso aquellos no se sentían así de intensos como los que tenía por este pequeño japonés que ahora tenía en brazos._

— _No te preocupes,_ il mio amore _, yo te protegeré a cualquier costo. Pero_ per favore _dime que sí. Acepta hacer una vida a mi lado._

— _No…no sé si deba hacerlo. Tú y tu mundo son algo para lo que no estoy hecho._

— _Pierde cuidado que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Pero te lo suplico, no me prives de estar junto a ti. Te llevaré a Carsoli, te encantará. Te sacaré de este trabajo que te explota tanto por tan poco. Te daré todo de mí, como a nadie se lo he dado. Tan sólo dime que sí…_

 _Y el resto, fue historia._

 _Pasadas unas semanas después del incidente, Karamatsu dejó su renuncia en la Fábrica Negra y comenzó a empacar para su viaje a una nueva vida. No podía negar que los nervios y la preocupación eran constantes, ya no sólo era su vida la que tenía en cuenta, era la del mismísimo Don._

 _Sin embargo, éste siempre le hizo ver que nada malo les pasaría, si podía permitirlo. Por lo que en un par de semanas después se vio en un avión rumbo a Carsoli, el pueblo natal de Don Danielli._

 _Ser pareja del mafioso más buscado y peligroso de Europa no era algo que podía manejar bien al principio, en cuanto se enteraron de esto los grupos enemigos hicieron todo lo posible por pegarle a Don donde ahora más le dolía._

 _Esto significó muchos problemas para ambos, por lo que Don Danielli no tuvo otra alternativa que preparar a Karamatsu para poder hacerle frente a éstos en igualdad de condiciones._

 _Sorprendentemente Karamatsu resultó tener madera para ello. Le enseñó todo lo que él sabía, incluso lo empapó de todos los movimientos que realizaba en la organización y algunos de sus subordinados de confianza comenzaron a reconocerlo más allá de ser simple acompañante de su jefe._

 _El Don estaba tan satisfecho que no dudó en nombrarlo su_ Sottocapo _cuando sintió que ya estaba totalmente listo._

 _En la noche de su nombramiento, ellos hicieron el amor por primera vez._

 _Karamatsu, actualmente, no podía describir aquella vez con otra palabra que no fuera "mágico" Ya que realmente lo fue._

 _Ambos cuerpos recostados en la amplia cama de la alcoba que compartían, se tocaron, acariciaron y besaron en cada rincón, conociéndose hasta el más íntimo lugar. Don se entregó al igual que Karamatsu en cuerpo y alma. Al principio dolió cuando el de blanco le reclinó y empezó a entrar en él, pero el otro hizo un trabajo excelente al relajarlo, susurrando palabras de amor y estimulándolo con más caricias provocando que aquella incomodidad se hiciera nula para pasar al goce del acto._

 _Ambos gimieron el nombre contrario hasta llegar al éxtasis junto con un 'te amo' y cayeron rendidos al lecho para abrazarse después, felices de pertenecerse por completo._

 _Tiempo después, los dos decidieron contraer nupcias en secreto. El negocio no tuvo complicaciones en ese entonces, Karamatsu en su vida había tenido que usar un arma para tranquilidad del Don. Parecía que todo pintaría bien para la pareja de ahora en adelante._

 _Luego apareció Leandro en sus vidas._

 _Fue en uno de los mandados del Don para derribar a unos capos de la mafia enemiga. Quería recuperar el control de la parte Este de Carsoli que servía como puente para el tráfico de armas. Karamatsu había estado en total desacuerdo con su misión puesto que el sitio que comandaban los otros colindaba con una comunidad de civiles muy cerca, estratégicamente sirviéndoles de escudo._

 _El operativo había sido un éxito, pero a un costo razonable. Algunos de sus hombres habían caído en combate, dejando a varias familias sin sus esposos, padres, hijos o hermanos… Karamatsu pudo ver en primera instancia el lado cruel de la mafia para con sus subordinados. Tenía que revisar los documentos de los hombres fallecidos y enviar la noticia y condolencias a las familias correspondientes, era un trabajo sumamente horroroso. Fue en eso cuando dio a parar con el nombre del padre biológico de Leandro, que era el único familiar que tenía._

 _El pensar que ahora en adelante ese chiquillo iba a estar huérfano a una edad tan temprana como eran los 2 años le revolvió el estómago y la conciencia._

 _Fue una acción muy alocada de su parte, nunca lo podrá negar, ni en la actualidad. Pero en ese entonces no pudo pensar en otra cosa._

 _Iba a adoptar al pequeño._

 _Cuando se lo comentó a su esposo, casi se atraganta con el vino que estaba degustando esa vez, en la comodidad de su casa, con su_ Gattina _sentado en su regazo, frente a la chimenea._

 _Obviamente la idea de tener un hijo con Karamatsu no sonaba del todo mal pero ¿acaso se le había olvidado a qué se dedicaban? ¿Qué eran los dos? Por más 'retribución' que podían darle al pequeño por la vida de su soldado caído, el darle sus apellidos era una decisión muy importante._

 _Sin embargo, la convicción e insistencia de su pareja (y vamos, las amenazas de cero sexo también iban implícitamente puestas) terminó por convencerlo, haciendo que el pequeño Leandro fuera de ahora en adelante Leandro Ichiro Danielli Matsuno, hijo del Don._

 _Cuando tuvieron al niño consigo, los dos nunca se imaginaron que por fin habían realizado algo que nunca habían tenido en mente: formar una familia como tal. En cierta parte eso les hacía felices, en demasía, pero por otra, estaban más conscientes del peligro y la responsabilidad extra que ahora cargaban en hombros._

 _Pero como en todo, iban a salir a delante, juntos._

 _No obstante, el destino tenia deparado unos planes totalmente diferentes a los que la pareja tenía en mente._

 _Cuando el pequeño Leandro tenía 8 años recién cumplidos, la tragedia llegó a la mafia de Cato._

 _El Don sufrió un atentado en su propia casa, justo cuando se encontraba pasando tiempo con su pareja e hijo. Disparos de metralleta comenzaron a invadir el recinto, se suponía que la dirección de aquella casa de reposo era totalmente desconocida para muchos, sólo la mismísima familia Danielli y los subordinados de extrema confianza tenían conocimiento de ella, por obvias razones. Y sobre todo, el hecho de que el enemigo supiera que justo ese día, Don iba a estar sin escoltas ni nada por el estilo, dio a sospechar de un topo infiltrado en sus filas._

 _El Don rápidamente reaccionó al ataque, cubriendo a su esposo e hijo, lanzándolos al piso. Karamatsu rápidamente sacó su arma, pensando en apoyar a su marido haciendo frente al ataque, pero el Don lo impidió._

— _No, tú concéntrate en sacar a Leandro de aquí._

— _¡¿Qué dices!? ¡No vas a poder con ellos tú sólo!_

— _Y no planeo hacerlo, los distraeré para que los dos escapen._

 _Al escuchar esto, Karamatsu abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendido por lo que Don tenía en mente. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, abrazando a Leandro, que aún lo cubría. No, en definitiva no iba a irse y dejar a merced al Don de aquellos hombres. Sin embargo, su esposo no cambió de opinión, terco como siempre._

 _Para hacerlo callar y concentrarse en él mismo y su hijo, le tomo del rostro y le plantó un tremendo beso. Transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía y sí, también una posible despedida._

—Non abbiate paura, io sto bene. Ora vai. Ti amo Karamatsu, _siempre recuérdalo.*****_

 _Le ayudó a pararse con cuidado de los disparos que aún resonaban y entraban por los vidrios rotos. Se podía escuchar el llanto de un asustado Leandro mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su padre de camisa azul._

— _Pero Ichimatsu…_

— _¡Vete ya!_

 _Y con ese grito, empujó a su esposo e hijo para sacarlos de la habitación, rumbo al jardín por donde podrían pasar desapercibidos. Justo antes de llegar ahí, un par de hombres enemigos los interceptaron, Don sacó rápidamente su arma y les derribó sin complicaciones. Con eso vio que ya era momento de separarse de Karamatsu y de Leandro. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo, por si ya no lo volvía a ver._

— _Cuida mucho a tu_ mamma _—Le dijo, usando ese mote que a Karamatsu a veces le avergonzaba. Leandro aún no lograba entender el porqué de esas palabras, pero asintió al mandato de su padre, no necesitaba decirlo, él siempre vería por sus queridos padres. Karamatsu reprimió un sollozo y tomó a su hijo en brazos para empezar a correr en dirección al jardín y buscar una ruta de escape. Don hizo lo mismo pero al lado contrario._

 _Después, ya ninguno supo más del uno ni del otro, hasta que a Karamatsu le llegó la terrible noticia: El Don había caído._

 _El dolor interno que sintió esa vez, fue incomparable al físico que una vez experimentó en aquel secuestro. De repente vio cómo su mundo se vino abajo. Estuvo tambaleante, queriéndose dejar caer en completa desesperación por la pérdida del ser que más amó. Pero el sentir la manita de su hijo apretarle la suya, mirándole con preocupación le hizo pensar que todavía tenía mucho por hacer._

 _Definitivamente iba a tomar represalias muy duras con las personas responsables del ataque._

 _Y a eso se dedicó hasta llegar a la época actual. Karamatsu, al ser el_ Sottocapo _se convirtió en el nuevo Don de la mafia de Cato. Absolutamente nadie se opuso, ya que al igual que su fallecido marido, él también había demostrado ser alguien de temer cuando se lo proponía._

 _El cargo, y el manejo de la mafia había caído en buenas manos, no podían negarlo los soldados. Pero a Karamatsu nada de eso importaba, no sino llenaba el vacío que la muerte de su amado había dejado en su corazón. En su mente sólo estaban presentes la venganza y el deseo de mantener alejado a su hijo de ese bajo mundo. Procurando su bienestar._

 _Decidió mover su residencia otra vez a Japón, llevándose a Leandro y haciendo que su educación continuara allá. Las negociaciones o asuntos de menor importancia se los había delegado a Capos de confianza. Mientras él se encargaba de la investigación del incidente._

 _Sólo regresaba a Carsoli cuando era el aniversario luctuoso de su esposo, ya que él había querido expresamente yacer en el panteón de su querido pueblo junto a sus padres. Karamatsu lo cumplió._

 _Y así era su vida desde ese atentado…_

* * *

—Señor, la ceremonia ha terminado. Debemos volver.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando en seguida a la persona que le había movido el hombro. Era uno de sus soldados que portaba una de las sombrillas que le protegían de la lluvia. También se dio cuenta de que habían parado las gotas y que se había quedado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se había perdido lo que restaba de la misa. Qué vergüenza.

—Oh sí, andando…

Su hijo tomó su brazo para luego retomar camino hacia el automóvil. No sin antes echarle una última vista a la tumba de su marido.

" _Nos vemos luego, Ichimatsu"_ Pensó con nostalgia mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa. Cuando entró en el coche después de Leandro, su celular sonó.

—Karamatsu habla—Contestó con un tono neutral, típico de cuando hablaba con sus subordinados. Se acomodó mejor el celular a la oreja mientras veía cómo Leandro bajaba un poco la ventana de la puerta de su lado.

— _Hemos dado con su pista. Todo está hecho, Don. El topo ya no existe más._

Se pudo escuchar la voz grave del otro lado del auricular, un destello en los orbes de Karamatsu se pudo notar pasar fugazmente. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Por fin, por fin había llegado. Y no pudo ser en mejor momento.

—Entendido. Muy buen trabajo. Esperen su recompensa a su regreso.

Colgó y guardó el móvil dentro de su gabardina. Tuvo la necesidad de soltar un largo suspiro, sintiéndose en parte liberado y más tranquilo. Se decía que la venganza nunca era la solución, pero al demonio, el recuerdo de su amado ahora podía descansar en paz donde quiera que esté. Al igual que él, y su hijo.

—Oh, papá, ¿podemos parar en alguna tienda? Necesito comprar...un pañuelo.

El comentario de Leandro trajo su rebosante atención hacia el pequeño.

—¿Un pañuelo? Pero si tienes miles en tu habitación, hijo mío—Contestó Karamatsu mientras sonreía, por primera vez a la fecha, de manera amplia. Le entró la curiosidad del por qué el chico quería obtener tal cosa. El menor se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

—Ya sé, pero no es para mí… Ah, ¿Te acuerdas de Matsuki?

— ¿El pequeño del pants rojo que invitaste esa vez a la casa?

El menor asintió con algo de efusividad que no pudo controlar, a Karamatsu no pudo evitar enternecerse por eso.

—Ajá, pues quería regalarle algo porque ya sabes…su nariz, y así—Leandro empezó a hacer ademanes con las manos, tratando de explicarse mejor, a lo que Karamatsu respondió con una risa leve y asintiendo.

—Ah, ya veo. Claro que sí. Se pondrá muy contento tu _gattina_ cuando vea el obsequio que le trajiste de Italia—Comentó muy casual el mayor mientras miraba por la ventana del auto. Su hijo ahora se encontraba colorado hasta las mejillas, ¡N-No era lo que su padre creía! Oh bueno…no aún. Además:

—No _mamma_ , el único _gattina_ eres tú. Padre se pondrá celoso si se entera de otro más—Sin querer, el chico rio ante la imagen de su padre Ichimatsu al enterarse. A Kara le inundó un sentimiento de nostalgia por aquel apodo que le había puesto su marido desde que se habían conocido. En ningún momento se dejó de referir a él con éste.

—Y entonces ¿Qué es Matsuki, en éste caso?—Preguntó Karamatsu. Leandro se quedó callado por un breve instante, pensando.

—Sería… mi _Coniglietto******._ Sí, eso.

Leandro asintió mientras sonreía y pasaba por su mente el rostro sonriente de su mejor amigo de pants rojo y moquillo flojo. Al ver esa expresión en su hijo, Karamatsu se convenció cada vez más de haber tomado el lugar de Don y hacer que Leandro quedara fuera de todo aquello. Tenía que seguir sus sueños y metas muy aparte de ese escabroso mundo.

Tal vez él ya no podría de disfrutar de una vida tranquila nunca más, desde que decidió pasar su vida junto a la persona que amó.

Pero eso no significaba que no le dejaría el camino libre a Leandro y a su _coniglietto._

* * *

 _*Ichimatsu Danielli Fukuyama, amado esposo, padre y amigo._

 _**¿Cómo se llama el bello gatito?_

 _***Matsuno Karamatsu ¿eh? Pero qué maravilloso nombre._

 _****¡Hola Gatito! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres cenar conmigo ésta noche?_

 _*****No tengas miedo, yo estaré bien. Te amo Karamatsu, siempre recuérdalo._

 _******Conejito._

* * *

No me mateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen.

Pero ahí está mi telenovela DonHira loca :'c está del asco ya lo sé. En fin, sabía que este reto no me lo iba a tomar netamente en serio y que lo iba a dejar colgado en algun momento xD pero la conciencia y los reviews que sorprendendentemente recibe éste fic random me dijeron que ya era justo y necesario retomarlo un ratito haha.

Muchas se preguntarán: ¿Y el sexo? ¿Dónde chingados está el sexo?

Echenme sus palabras de odio, estoy listo. (?)


	16. IchiKara Casual

16\. In public place / En un lugar público.

* * *

 _Summary: El descubrir que Ichimatsu no llevaba ropa interior ese día reveló muchas cosas..._

* * *

Después de ser revelado su secreto. Ichimatsu no sabía para donde mirar, tenía que ser cualquier otro lugar que no fueran los ojos de Karamatsu. Demonios, quería que la tierra se lo tragase. De todas las personas posibles, tenía que haber sido él el que descubriera que ese día había decidido no traer ropa interior.

Y bueno, no era por que fuera un pervertido ¡en absoluto! Lo que ocurría es que ya no tenía prendas limpias que ponerse... De hecho, por eso fue que decidió ir a la lavandería en primer lugar. Aunque no debió anunciarlo al resto ya que rápidamente le lanzaron su montón de ropa sucia a la cara para aprovechar esos súper escasos momentos en los que el cuarto hijo decidía mover un dedo para algo que no fueran sus gatos.

Desgraciadamente, al ver su imposibilidad de cargar una enorme pila de ropa por sí sólo, el de azul decidió ir con él para ayudarle. Y de paso estrenar su nuevo _perfect fashion_.

Menudo tío tan más molesto.

Había decidido ignorarlo en todo el camino hacia la lavandería, pero el otro insistía en sacarle plática, a lo que sólo respondía con monosílabos, para ver si se aburría de intentar alguna conversación con él, pero no.

Hasta que llegó a esa susodicha revelación de que tenía "poderes".

Al principio lo tomo de a loco y lo dejó parlotear, pero internamente, no pudo negar que sí estaba interesado en cómo pudo obtener tales habilidades. Y sobre todo _él_ , siendo un idiota inútil.

Y el resto ya lo saben.

Karamatsu estaba como si nada, aparentemente, ya que desde que pudo ver debajo de las ropas del de morado había evitado bajar la mirada a toda costa para no volver a encontrarse con aquella vergonzosa imagen de sus genitales. Por Dios, que no era la primera vez que los veía pero…bueno, digamos que de un tiempo para acá había caído en cuenta de que desde hace mucho, los sentimientos que tenía hacia Ichimatsu no eran los típicos de un hermano mayor a su hermanito, por muy sextillizos que fueran. Y para colmo, hombres.

Ichimatsu notó ese cambio sutil en su comportamiento, cuando la ropa acabó de lavarse, pagó y obligó a pagar a Karamatsu la mitad para luego salir del establecimiento.

—Apúrate Cacamatsu—Apresuró el menor chasqueando la lengua mientras cargaba una parte de la ropa y pateaba a Karamatsu en una pierna para que empezara a camina.

—Hey, _wait!_ Antes de eso, tenemos que parar en algún lado…

Comentó serio el de azul a la par de que jalaba a Ichimatsu fuera de la lavandería y lo conducía al primer callejón que tenía en la mira. Justamente el mismo en el que Ichimatsu paraba para alimentar a sus amigos gatunos.

Ichimatsu le miraba desconcertado, ¿para qué habían parado ahí? Karamatsu hurgó entre la ropa limpia y sacó unos boxers del menor y se los aventó a la cara.

—Primero ponte esto, ¡no vas a andar así como si nada todo el día, _brother_!

Exclamó señalándolo acusadoramente a su pecho y luego a su entrepierna.

—¿Estás de joda, Cacamatsu? Mira que no estoy de humor como para aguantarte otra más…—Masculló el de morado mientras entrecerraba más sus ojos, amenazadoramente. Karamatsu no flaqueó, a pesar de sudar frío por el peligro.

Ichimatsu no le quedó de otra que obedecer la indicación y ponerse los bóxers. Hizo la ropa que tenía a un lado suficientemente limpio como para no volver a ensuciar las telas y empezó a desabrocharse sus pantalones rotos. Cuando se los iba a bajar, notó cómo el otro rápidamente se daba la vuelta, ahora dándole la espalda. Eso lo hizo rodar los ojos reír burlonamente.

—Ay, no jodas ¿en serio te vas a comportar así? Mira que te he visto el pene tantas veces como tú me lo has visto a mí y no he dicho nada al respecto—Comentó mientras sonreía socarronamente.

—S-Sólo apúrate y ya, Ichimatsu—Le contestó Karamatsu. El menor aguzó la mirada, dándose cuenta de las orejas coloradas del otro. Esto le hizo ensanchar más su sonrisa y hacer que el pequeño demonio que llevaba dentro, se activara. Nunca perdía una oportunidad de molestar de cualquier manera a Karamatsu después de todo.

—Vale, vale.

Karamatsu sólo podía escuchar el ruido típico de las prendas rozando con algo, en movimiento, después silencio. Con eso, el de azul no pudo evitar voltear para ver si su hermano ya estaba listo hasta que…

—¡ _B-Brother_!

Ichimatsu no se había puesto absolutamente nada, al contrario, se había sacado completamente los pantalones, quedando sólo con la parte superior de su ropa. Éste se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de Karamatsu completamente roja y sorprendida.

Sí, tenía presente que todavía se hallaban en un callejón, pero lo conocía y sabía que era muy poco frecuente que alguien ajeno a ellos se le ocurriera entrar y ver la escena ridícula que estaban haciendo.

—Vamos Cacamatsu, ¿no te gusta lo que ves? Estoy empezando a pensar que no quieres verme porque la tengo más grande que tú—Siguió mofándose de la expresión ajena. Karamatsu se hallaba nervioso. No, no por eso que había dicho Ichimatsu, prácticamente tenían el miembro del mismo tamaño, vaya. Pero el hecho de haber soñado algunas noches con él devorando aquel grueso pene le hacía sentir muy incómodo y muy culpable de tener aquellos pensamientos pecaminosos por su querido hermano pequeño.

—Basta ya Ichimatsu, ¡cúbrete! ¡Te vas a resfriar!—Balbuceó el mayor mientras desviaba la mirada. Ichimatsu le ignoró y camino hasta acercarse a él. El otro reaccionó haciéndose para atrás conforme Ichi iba acortando distancia. Se le olvidó lo chico del lugar hasta que se topó con la fría pared.

—En verdad me desconciertas, tanto tiempo bañándonos y vistiéndonos juntos y ahora ¿te comportas como una niñita virgen frente al pene de tu hermano? ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer al respecto?

Karamatsu no sabía para donde mirar, los orbes lilas de Ichimatsu le veían inquisitivos. Demonios, si seguía así, el otro lo descubriría y no tardaría en repudiarlo y hasta lastimarlo.

Sin embargo, también podía sentir el miembro ajeno a escasos centímetros de su muslo. Santo cielo… Su mente estaba sofocándose por la temperatura elevada que poseía.

¿Qué debía hacer él?

Su cuerpo se movió sólo, podía jurarlo, ¡que Venus aplastara su _amazing and beautiful person_ si no decía la verdad! Tomó a Ichimatsu de los hombros y lo azotó contra el muro para luego agacharse, tomar con una mano el miembro de Ichi y llevárselo a la boca para comerlo con desesperación. Del movimiento brusco, el sombrero que portaba había salido volando a quién sabe dónde.

—¡K-KARAMATSU!

El menor gritó desconcertado y sumamente colorado cuando sintió la húmeda y caliente boca de su hermano mayor abrazar su miembro.

¡¿Qué le estaba pasando al estúpido ese día!?

Sus piernas temblaron, aquel imbécil estaba moviendo su lengua sobre su glande en círculos y chupándolo en algunas ocasiones. Joder, la expresión del de azul era la de un total pervertido. La idea de sacárselo de encima se fue prontamente al carajo cuando el mayor decidió tragárselo por completo.

 _Maldita sea, la boca de Karamatsu era totalmente buena en lo que hacía._

El mayor por su lado, estaba totalmente extasiado mamándosela a su hermano. El sabor, la textura, todo era cien veces mejor de lo que se había imaginado en sus más sucios sueños. Podía estar haciendo eso todo el día. Sabía exquisitamente bien que no pudo evitar metérselo a la boca por completo. Aún era nuevo en esta clase de cosas, claro, por lo que las arcadas no se hicieron esperar junto con el exceso de saliva que comenzó a secretar en sus comisuras. No obstante llegó a hacer que la punta del miembro de Ichi tocara su garganta, haciendo gemir al otro que rápidamente se recriminó por su acción.

Esta situación tan irreal estaba calentando demasiado el virgen cuerpo de Ichimatsu a niveles inimaginables. Por mucho que se tratara de su hermano, Karamatsu estaba logrando lo que sus revistas porno ya no podían últimamente. Bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la cara rojiza y llorosa del mayor. En cierta parte adoraba verlo llorar y ahora, descubrir que también podía hacerlo de ésta manera aumentó ese retorcido gusto.

Sin embargo, los movimientos de Karamatsu no eran suficientes, tomó los cabellos oscuros con una mano y empezó a menear su cadera, follando la boca de Karamatsu a ritmo lento, sobre todo porque las cosquillas en su bajo vientre amenazaban con correrse de inmediato si no lograba controlarse. Era lo malo de ser su primera experiencia. La de ambos.

Karamatsu gimió aún con su boca siendo abusada por el miembro contrario. La dureza de sus pantalones crecía cada vez más ante cada embestida y su ropa interior se mojaba. A lo lejos podía escuchar el ruido de los carros pasar, así como de algunos transeúntes, lo que hizo que aumentara más la lubricidad de ese sucio acto.

Ichimatsu echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía moviéndose sobre el rostro de Karamatsu. Ya cada vez más cerca del clímax.

Por un instante se le cruzó una indecente idea. Justo antes de llegar, sacó su pene de la boca de Karamatsu, que le miró con sorpresa para luego empezar a masturbarse. Le sonrió ladinamente antes de descomponer su expresión en una de goce al llegar al fin al orgasmo, liberando su semen en todo el rostro del mayor.

A decir verdad a Karamatsu no le gustó del todo que hiciera eso, principalmente porque aquel chorro casi le cae en un ojo. Aun asi el pequeño chorro que logró aterrizar dentro de su boca fue lo más delicioso que probó, haciendo que se relamiera los labios para recoger más de ese líquido blanco con la lengua.

Ichimatsu, jadeante, admiró su obra por un momento.

En eso, un ruido se escuchó resonar en el callejón. Ambos se olvidaron de lo que acababan de hacer unos instantes atrás para girar sus rostros preocupados y avergonzados hacia la dirección de dónde provino el ruido.

De los oscuros rincones se vio una pequeña silueta, Kara tragó saliva y se levantó al instante.

Tal fue su sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de que tan sólo era un pequeño gato el que había decidido salir de su escondite. El suspiro que soltaron al unísono liberó la tensión de sus cuerpos.

Por un momento cruzaron miradas, luego cayeron en cuenta de lo que había pasado y desviaron sus rostros. Ichimatsu rápidamente se puso sus pantalones, junto con la ropa interior esta vez. Ni sabían cómo volver a comunicarse. Ahora el ambiente se había llenado de un silencio incómodo.

—…¿Quieres terminar esto? Conozco un Love Hotel a buen precio por aquí cerca.

El primero que habló fue Kara, el cual lo hizo tan rápido que Ichi tuvo que repasar aquella propuesta mentalmente para lograrla captar del todo.

 _Oh._

—Eh…Sí, ¿por qué no?

Además, con todo eso, se habían olvidado de la ropa en el suelo. Podían llevarla de nuevo a la lavandería y mientras estaba lista, coger… Sería un _Win Win_ , como el otro decía.

Oh dioses, ¿en qué estaban a punto de meterse?

* * *

Awwww en verdad no podía sacarme el corto xD y bueno, ésto salió (?)

Kara felaciones locasssss *kokoros*


	17. SeiPai

17\. On the floor / En el piso

* * *

 _Summary: Una típica despedida temporal entre un piloto de avión y su novio, el mecánico._

* * *

Ya no faltaban más de treinta minutos para que el vuelo de Karamatsu rumbo a Italia con escalas partiera. Como siempre, no podía irse a cumplir con su deber como co-piloto del Aeropuerto de Akatsuka sin antes haberse despedido de su mejor amigo y amante, Ichimatsu, el encargado de mantenimiento.

El cómo se conocieron y la extraña relación que comenzaron a tener después de un tiempo, es una historia que se puede contar en algún otro momento, por ahora, lo único que nos interesa es el presente. Karamatsu caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto, los que sólo el personal autorizado podía ingresar, para ir directo al taller de su novio gruñón.

Nunca lo encontraba en otro lugar que no fuera el cuarto de mantenimiento o donde los aviones sin circulación se guardaban. Siempre le hallaba sumergido en algún trabajo de reparación o de prueba de algún artefacto para los aviones, que desde pequeño habían sido su pasión, justo como la de Karamatsu, aunque para él, el manejo de aquellas naves enormes era lo que más le interesaba.

Entró y lo vio de espaldas a la puerta, concentrado en soldar una pieza. Karamatsu recordó la primera vez que entró de esa manera, cuando apenas comenzaba su servicio en esa peculiar Terminal y tenía la costumbre de presentarse con todos y cada uno de los que trabajaban en el sitio, incluso del mecánico. Igualmente lo vio de espaldas, encorvado y manejando sus herramientas como sólo él sabía hacerlo. No fue su intención asustarlo esa vez con su efusivo saludo, pero en consecuencia, hizo que el otro tirara la pieza que tenía en manos al suelo. No habían tenido un buen primer comienzo.

Pero eso quedó en el pasado, ahora Karamatsu espera pacientemente a que el otro termine con su pequeña labor para después tomarse un respiro y traer su mente y atención al mundo exterior.

Finalmente, Ichimatsu terminó y se sacó el casco de soldador para tomar una bocanada de aire y limpiarse el sudor de la frente. Cuando hizo esto, miró por el rabillo del ojo y se encontró con Karamatsu recargado en la puerta con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos. Rápidamente captó el mensaje.

— ¿A dónde irás ésta vez?

—A Roma, Italia. Viaje de los largos, espero que no nos encontremos con mucho tráfico allá arriba.

—Hn, ya veo… Si vez algo interesante me lo compras. Ten mucho cuidado.

Kara rio, siempre comenzaban con esa conversación, el otro a pesar de que ya tenía aprendido el itinerario del piloto, gustaba de que éste se lo recordara para no perder así pista alguna de su novio. Sobre todo porque sabía con quién iba a pilotar ésta vez. El Capitán Osomatsu era a veces un manolarga con su _Kusomatsu_ y por más que dijera que todos sus movimientos eran en broma, a Ichimatsu nunca dejaban de ponerlo con un humor de perros.

También… tenía muy presente el grado de dificultad al que se atenía en su cargo, por lo que a veces, no podía evitar que una sensación de opresión en el pecho le invadiera cada vez que el otro le buscaba para despedirse antes de partir. En cierta parte por eso se la pasaba la mayor parte en su taller, para perfeccionar y mejorar el uso de los aviones para que ninguna de las personas, tanto pasajeros como pilotos, tuvieran percance alguno en las alturas.

Kara sabía perfectamente todo eso, y por eso nunca paraba de decirle que estaría bien, y le agradecía por mantener su equipo de trabajo en perfectas condiciones.

El piloto se le acercó al mecánico mientras éste se sacaba los guantes sucios y se pasaba un trapo para quitarse la grasa de las manos, y le dio un beso superficial.

—Claro que tendré cuidado, estás hablando del _Blue Bird_ el mejor piloto de la Terminal, ¡heh!—No pudo evitar comentar con cierto acento de autosuficiencia mientras ponía una mano sobre su mentón en un intento de pose _cool_. El otro rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Sólo no estrelles el avión, Cacamatsu. Que trabajo me ha costado mantenerlo.

El mecánico escuchó la risa leve del contrario por su comentario. Sin embargo no se conformó con ese ligero toque de labios como beso de despedida. Después de ello, le tomó de la cintura para pegarlo contra sí y de paso a sus bocas, dándole un beso más profundo. Karamatsu rápidamente rodeó con los brazos el cuello del mecánico moviendo sus labios al ritmo del otro, abriendo y dejando pasar la lengua ajena por su cavidad hasta empezar a enredar la propia. Prontamente los chasquidos y jadeos empezaron a resonar en el lugar. Ichimatsu se alejó un poco para tomar una bocanada de aire y mirar la cara colorada de Karamatsu.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda para…?

—Veinte minutos.

—…Es suficiente.

Ichimatsu volvió a atacar la boca ajena ante la mirada de asombro del otro. Ciertamente nunca lo habían hecho en el taller de Ichimatsu, o bueno, no cuando estaba en horas de servicio. Eso le tenía un poco incómodo, sí sabía que el menor no era molestado en su cuarto más que por él cuando irrumpía pero…aún podía caber la posibilidad de que alguien más pudiera entrar…

El cuerpo de Ichimatsu le dirigió hasta topar con una pared, la que estaba cerca de la puerta. De paso, Ichimatsu estiró un brazo para ponerle el seguro a ésta, no deseaba interrupciones. Karamatsu jadeó cuando, una vez arrinconado en el muro, el otro bajó su cabeza y comenzó a morder y besar toda la extensión de piel en su cuello, haciendo que lo ladeara para darle más por donde marcar.

—Cuidado, que no se vean… _ah_ —Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba un labio cuando sintió los dientes de su novio presionar sobre la tierna carne. Obviamente no estaba chupando ni mordisqueando en zonas visibles…no tanto. Internamente Ichimatsu quería dejar uno o máximo dos pequeños hematomas para que cierto piloto adicto al Pachinko y las apuestas los viera y se la pensara dos veces en acercársele.

El cuarto prontamente se empezó a calentar, como ambos cuerpos que lo habitaban. La camisa de Karamatsu fue abierta rápidamente para descubrir su pecho y abdomen. Ichimatsu en seguida hundió su cabeza entre ambos pectorales bien formados para posteriormente atacar los rosados pezones con sus dientes y dedos, mordisqueándolos y estirándolos hasta arrancarle a Karamatsu unos suspiros necesitados. El piloto sólo se abrazaba a la cabeza ajena, evitando a toda costa que el otro se despegara de su zona erógena.

Ambos estaban conscientes del poco tiempo del que disponían, por lo que sus caricias y besos fueron más bruscos y rápidos de lo común. Llegaron a un punto en el que Ichimatsu no tuvo de otra que derribar a Karamatsu directo al suelo (su mesa de trabajo estaba al otro lado, y Karamatsu no dejaba de encimársele) y ponerse sobre suyo para desabrocharle los pantalones rectos oscuros y bajárselos hasta los tobillos con todo y ropa interior, liberando su ya adolorido pene.

Karamatsu temblaba y se retorcía, en cierta parte se lamentaba de estar así porque su uniforme terminaría todo arrugado, pero al demonio, quería que Ichimatsu se diera prisa y lo tomara ya.

El mecánico sonrió ladinamente al notar la desesperación ajena, él también se encontraba en las mismas. Se remojó con abundante saliva tres de sus dedos y comenzó la preparación del piloto.

Cuando éste estuvo lo suficientemente abierto como para albergarlo sin contratiempos, lo atrajo hacia sí, sentándose y haciendo que éste igualmente lo hiciera mientras se insertaba hasta el fondo en sus entrañas.

Karamatsu arqueó su espalda mientras abrazaba a su novio fuertemente y enterraba su frente en el hombro de éste. Esa posición hacía que la penetración fuera más profunda por su peso de lleno sobre el de morado. Tembló y su pene dio un tirón al sentir cómo se iba estirando por completo hasta llegar a tocar con sus nalgas los testículos del otro. Ichimatsu comenzó con los saltos una vez que los labios de Karamatsu soltaron un gemido suave y tembloroso. Abrazó fuertemente de las caderas, haciendo que su novio subiera y bajara con su miembro dentro. La fricción con aquel anillo de músculos tan caliente y apretado lo hacía ir hacia la cúspide del cielo. Karamatsu se arqueaba y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Ichimatsu llegaba a su punto, haciéndole perder el poco pudor que poseía y comenzara a gritar pidiendo por más.

No pasó mucho para que Ichimatsu se corriera dentro, esparciendo su líquido caliente en aquel apretado ano. Ayudó a Karamatsu una vez terminó de vaciarse en él, tomando con su mano el miembro de su novio y comenzando con la estimulación. Kara gemía su nombre tanto como él lo hacía, con un par de jaladas al pene del piloto, éste terminó por correrse sobre la palma del mecánico.

Ambos temblaron por las réplicas del orgasmo, jadeando y mirándose con amor y satisfacción en sus rostros para después fundirse en un último beso antes de separarse.

Después de aquella…"Acalorada despedida", Karamatsu se dio cuenta de la hora, sólo cinco minutos para estar a bordo del avión y salir. Se acomodó rápidamente sus ropas y salió corriendo del taller de Ichimatsu, no sin antes volver a decirle un "Nos vemos en un rato" un guiño y un beso en el aire. El mecánico sólo rodo los ojos y sonrió mientras agitaba una de sus manos. Después miró su traje, además de estar sucio de grasa ahora tenía machas blanquecinas cortesía de su novio. Por más que quiso quedarse con ese traje, tuvo que irse a cambiar, tampoco quería que los demás empezaran a hacer preguntas.

Al correr, Karamatsu sentía algo de incomodidad entre las piernas. Maldición, deberían de cargar condones más seguido. Podía sentir como parte del semen de Ichimatsu estaba saliéndose de su recto, haciendo algo difícil mantener una postura cómoda para moverse.

Justo antes de entrar al túnel que lo dirigía al avión, se encontró con su Capitán que platicaba todo amigable con una de las azafatas que los acompañarían.

—¡Capitán Osomatsu!—Saludó como era costumbre Karamatsu a su colega con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El aludido giró y lo vio también para sonreírle.

—Hey, Karamatsu, pensé que te había ocurrido algo, ¿ya viste la hora?—Comentó el otro mientras reía y se rascaba la nariz.

— _I'm sorry,_ tuve que arreglar unas cosas antes. No volverá a suceder—El otro se disculpó por su demora.

—Bien, bien, es hora de abordar. Ah, y Karamatsu.

El otro se detuvo en su camino cuando Osomatsu le llamó.

—¿Si?

—Para la otra dile a Ichimatsu que se lave bien las manos, ¿cómo osa manchar tu linda cara con grasa?

Osomatsu se burló mientras se tocaba una de sus mejillas. Kara alzó una ceja, no entendiendo a la primera hasta que se tocó el rostro con un dedo. Éste quedó manchado con un poco de grasa, haciendo que automáticamente se sonrojara y se delatara.

Recordatorio: Comprarle toallitas húmedas a Ichimatsu cuando regresara a casa.

* * *

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, pues aqui otro relato.

Ya estamos en el promp 17 :'D que bonito. Cada vez más cerca del fin... (!?)


	18. HanHira

18\. Morning lazy sex / Sexo matutino perezoso.

* * *

 _Summary: Una muy buena manera de despertar en domingo._

* * *

Era una mañana de domingo tranquila, en el pequeño condominio de Akatsuka, los inquilinos todavía se hallaban dormitando a esas horas.

O bueno, todos excepto los del 42, la pareja que vivía ahí tenía una rutina muy madrugadora, incluso en ese día. Sus trabajos les exigían el tiempo completo de sus vidas, sin descanso.

Afortunadamente ésta vez, ambos no tenían algo importante que hacer como para salir de su cómodo futón tan temprano, por lo que decidieron aprovechar esos esporádicos momentos libres para descansar.

Claro que de no haber sido por la alarma de uno de ellos, seguirían en su sueño profundo. El molesto timbre del celular resonó en la pequeña habitación, provocando que la pareja se removiera incómoda por el sonido. El que tenía más próximo el aparato, sacó una de sus manos para estirarse y apagar en seguida teléfono, dejándola caer después de haber cesado.

Se quedaron un buen rato así hasta que el otro, el que tenía abrazado por la cintura al que había apagado el celular, se había movido más de la cuenta, quitándose el sueño que aún invadía su sistema.

—Karamatsu, por qué no desactivaste tu alarma…—Murmuró adormilado el chico a su pareja. El otro se encogió de hombros de manera suave. Ninguno había abierto los ojos.

—Se me olvidó…disculpa…—Contestó el otro igualmente arrastrando las palabras. Ah, se sentían tan bien en esa posición, no querían levantarse. Desafortunadamente sus cuerpos ya reaccionaban por inercia cuando escuchaban el ruido del despertador, por lo que el sueño prontamente se les estaba escapando. Karamatsu soltó un suspiro, casi siempre él era el primero en despertarse por completo. Su apretada agenda laboral hacía que comúnmente se levantara a eso de las 5:30 de la mañana, sobre todo porque tenía que tomar transporte para llegar a su trabajo, el mismo en el que trabajaba su pareja, pero en otra área.

Karamatsu Matsuno e Ichimatsu Fukuyama eran novios y a la vez, jefe y empleado en una empresa manufacturera apodada _"La Fábrica Negra"_. Se lo había ganado con creces porque era un empleo demasiado exigente. Karamatsu había entrado no hace mucho, a penas cumplía los 8 meses, su puesto se encontraba en las oficinas como Gerente de producción. A diario eran trámites, cientos de papeles, verificar bitácoras y rendimientos en la fábrica. Revisar mermas, ventas y un sin número de encargos. Había desarrollado unas ojeras muy marcadas, su peso había bajado en demasía haciendo que sus pómulos se vieran más remarcados y su piel palideciera. Se alimentaba básicamente de comida instantánea y bebidas energéticas. Todo en su rutina diaria era trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Casi siempre no salía, salvo para visitar a su familia los fines de semana y darles algo de dinero, que era principalmente por lo que había conseguido trabajo.

Ichimatsu, por su parte, era el Jefe de Plantilla, en el área de Empaque en la fábrica. Su trabajo era organizar las rondas, formar equipos y sacar adelante la producción del día. Era una molestia para él, principalmente porque era una responsabilidad, y a él le estresaba en demasía la presión. Sin embargo, necesitaba el trabajo, había dejado sus estudios inconclusos y fue un golpe de suerte el que lo hubieran aceptado en ese lugar, también el que después de un tiempo lograra que lo ascendieran y con ello su sueldo aumentara un poco más. Pero también las exigencias. Su cuerpo estaba igual o peor de demacrado que el de Karamatsu, sólo que más encorvado, su dieta ni se diga, y las horas de sueño eran casi una broma para él. Ya llevaba unos cuatro años trabajando para esa empresa del demonio, y justo cuando estaba en vísperas de cumplir el cuarto, había pensado en renunciar, de no ser porque llegó Karamatsu.

Al principio, ambos no se llevaban bien, por cuestiones laborales más que nada. Karamatsu era un hombre muy estricto y celoso de su trabajo, y por ende, siempre andaba tras Ichimatsu para apurarlo con las bitácoras y demás responsabilidades que le correspondían para con él. Al ser su jefe inmediato también tenía que responderle. No obstante, el Jefe de Plantilla a veces era demasiado vago para ello y la mayoría de las veces se atrasaba con sus tareas.

El cómo terminaron liados fue el chisme de toda la empresa por un buen par de meses, había sido en la fiesta del Aniversario de la fábrica y ellos estaban hasta el culo de alcohol que se desconocieron y terminaron en un Love Hotel de la zona donde se dio la celebración. Toda una experiencia para ambos, debían admitir. Ya el resto se fue dando poco a poco.

Y ahí los tenían, compartiendo departamento desde hace unos tres meses, como siguiente paso en su relación. No les costó –tanto- el adaptarse a la forma de vida del otro porque prácticamente los horarios que tenían no variaban, sólo a veces Karamatsu era el que salía más tarde por andar escribiendo sus reportes. A la hora de repartir las tareas de la casa fue donde empezaron sus típicas discusiones.

Pero todo lo recompensaban las deliciosas sesiones de sexo que lograban tener a la menor oportunidad, claro, cuando su libido les ganaba más que el estrés laboral. Aunque ciertamente aquello les ayudaba en demasía para relajar el cuerpo.

La pareja no se había movido aún del futón después de quince minutos que pasaron desde que el teléfono sonó. Karamatsu había cerrado nuevamente los ojos, hasta que sintió de repente cómo la boca ajena empezó a besarle la nuca mientras que una mano traviesa se colaba debajo de su pijama. Se removió, los delgados vellos de sus brazos comenzaron a erizarse.

— _Mngh_ … ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—Murmuró, inconscientemente pegándose más al cuerpo de Ichimatsu, restregando a propósito su retaguardia con la entrepierna ajena. Su pareja no paraba de repartir húmedos besos en toda la parte trasera de su cuello hasta lograr adentrarse un poco en el comienzo de su espalda.

—Nada que no te guste…—Fue la respuesta que le brindó Ichimatsu antes de tomar uno de los pezones de Karamatsu y apretarlo sin previo aviso.

— _¡Ah!_ — Un suave gemido salió de la boca de Kara. El menor siguió con su tarea, estimulando los pezones hasta dejarlos firmemente duros. A veces formaba círculos con las puntas para luego volverlas a pellizcar. Los movimientos de Ichimatsu eran lentos, en parte por el sueño que aún traía consigo y que provocaba que no hiciera muchas cosas. Sin embargo, lo único que tenía despierto ahora estaba dentro de sus bóxers, restregándose contra el trasero de su pareja. Levantó por completo la parte superior del pijama de Karamatsu, pasando sus manos por los pechos y abdomen delgado de éste, recorriendo con sus dedos las costillas remarcadas. El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse caliente, mucho, tanto que el cobertor ahora era demasiado molesto.

Kara sólo se dejaba hacer ésta vez. A pesar de que quería hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo se encontraba tan cómodo en esa posición que no quiso cambiarla. Además, mientras Ichimatsu pudiera tocarlo, se conformaba.

En eso, arqueó la espalda cuando éste finalmente metió sus manos debajo del pantalón que llevaba y tomaba con firmeza su duro pene.

— _Ngh, I-Ichi…_ —Jadeó el mayor, estremeciéndose ante el pausado vaivén que comenzó a hacer el otro con su miembro. Su pulgar a veces acariciaba el glande, retirando algunas gotas de precum para después bajar hacia los testículos y masajearlos. Ichimatsu podía sentir cómo el cuerpo del otro temblaba sobre él, suspirando y gimiendo suavemente, disfrutando de aquello. Todo por sus acciones, eso era lo que lograba excitarlo sobre manera. Se mordió el labio, tenía la inmensa necesidad de invadirlo ahora…

Afortunadamente el lubricante lo guardaban al lado del futón, era más accesible de esa manera, más aun ahora que no tenían ganas de hacer esfuerzo extra. Giró su torso unos momentos para alcanzarlo.

Karamatsu se relamió los labios cuando escuchó detrás de sí el sonido del tapón del botecillo ser retirado. Luego, una sensación tibia comenzó a invadir en su entrada. Ichimatsu empezó a prepararlo, el asalariado se encogió de hombros mientras apretaba fuertemente el cobertor. Pronto su ano estuvo lo suficientemente abierto para que Ichimatsu pudiera colarse.

Con un suspiro, Ichi retiró sus dedos. Adoraba el interior cálido de su novio, el palpar sus entrañas era demasiado excitante, lo único que lo superaba era sentirlo con su erecta hombría. Sacó más lubricante para empaparse la entrepierna y con una lentitud digna de un oso perezoso, comenzó a invadir a Karamatsu.

El mayor jadeó, ahogando un gemido más sonoro. Tenía que respetar el sueño de los vecinos ¿no?

—Oh, _demonios, Karamatsu…_ —Soltó Ichimatsu una vez que entró completamente. La estreches de la zona esa sumamente exquisita. Tomó firmemente a Karamatsu de su esbelta cintura y, una vez el otro le dio la señal, comenzó a penetrarlo a ritmo pausado.

Karamatsu vibraba, aquellas embestidas tardas enviaban corrientes eléctricas desde su médula hasta el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndole suspirar de lo bien que se sentía. Enterró su rostro en la almohada para acallar los ruidos obscenos que querían salir de su boca. Ichi se inclinó un poco más para alcanzar la oreja de su novio y comenzar a lamerla y a morder el lóbulo hasta estirarlo. La habitación terminó llenándose de suspiros y gemidos suaves.

Luego de un rato, Ichimatsu decidió atacar de nuevo el blanco cuello y de paso dejar marcas en la unión con el hombro. Karamatsu había llevado una de sus manos hasta su necesitada entrepierna y comenzó a tocarse al ritmo de las embestidas ajenas. Ichi ya no lograría aguantar más, lo sabía porque ya los golpes a su recto eran arrítmicos ahora.

Ichi chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos después de susurrar el nombre de su pareja para venirse dentro, vaciándole todo su esperma. Al sentir aquel liquido caliente, Karamatsu tembló y, con un par de caricias más, él también logró correrse en su mano.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, sus pechos subían y bajaban tratando de modularse un poco. Después de un rato, Karamatsu soltó un silbido.

— _Well_ , eh…¿buenos días?—Contestó con una voz más clara, ya totalmente despierto y girándose para encarar a Ichimatsu.

— _Muy_ buenos días—Respondió Ichimatsu igualmente con ánimo, sonriendo de manera pícara. Ahora que lo tenía de frente aprovechó para besarlo.

Definitivamente el sexo por las mañanas era una buena manera para despertar. Deberían hacerlo más seguido, se dijo Ichimatsu para sus adentros mientras seguía devorando aquella deliciosa boca.

Pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta de que nuevas erecciones se estaban haciendo presentes.

Y, oh cielos, ellos aún tenían _toda_ la mañana para hacerlo como animales.

Aunque ésta vez a Karamatsu le tocaría que montara su pene.

* * *

¡Al fiiiiiiiin!

Lamento la demora, se supone que éste cap lo tendría colgado ayer pero en mi rancho cayó un tormentón y el internet anda re princeso conmigo.

¡apenas me dejó subir ésto a mis documentos! ; ; anyway! Hice un trato con senpai para hacer que me alimente más con sus preciosos fics xD

Necesitaba motivación para actualizar diario. Ya la tengo, jajaja.

¡Gracias por leer, les amo! Leo cada uno de los reviews que me dejan, me hacen jodidamente feliz.


	19. Geruge IchiKara

19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens / Afuera, parques, jardines, etc.

* * *

 _Summary: Kara y su geruge dan un pequeño paseo por el parque._

* * *

Karamatsu yacía sentado en el sillón mirando con preocupación al animalito que tenía su cabeza recargada en sus piernas. A ojos extraños aquella creatura parecería un monstruo, sin duda. Su complexión era del tamaño de un perro parado en dos patas. Su 'pelaje' era esponjoso y de color púrpura, dos pequeñas antenas con forma de ojos sobresalían arriba de su cabeza. Tenía la forma de una babosa, pero lo más extraño de su apariencia era que su rostro asemejaba al de una persona, con cabello y todo. También poseía unas manos pequeñas, con pulgares y toda la cosa. Un animal fuera de serie, en pocas palabras. Karamatsu se lo había encontrado no hace mucho en uno de sus paseos vespertinos al parque en busca de alguna _Karamatsu Girl_.

Como siempre, esa vez fue rotundamente rechazado por cada una de las chicas con las que tenía la fortuna de toparse. Al no ver esperanza alguna, desistió de su misión y se enfocó a disfrutar, mínimo, del paisaje verdoso del lugar. Hasta que un extraño movimiento llamó su atención haca el arbusto que tenía detrás de la banca donde se sentó después de un rato.

Se asomó, pensó que a lo mejor podría ser algún perro o un gato el que anduviera ahí adentro. Tal fue su sorpresa al toparse con ese curioso animalito morado del tamaño de un minino, que se arrastraba tratando de liberarse de las hojas del arbusto. A Karamatsu le sorprendió tanto su pequeño rostro puesto que le recordaba a uno de sus cinco hermanos…

Le ayudó a liberarse, ganándose una mordida fuerte por parte de la creatura. Además de compartir rostros, igualmente la actitud del pequeño se asemejaba a su hermano menor, vaya.

No habían tenido un buen comienzo, pero como siempre, la paciencia y buena voluntad del mayor hizo que se ganara la confianza del animalito. Y el resto fue historia.

Karamatsu se lo llevó a su casa. Ciertamente su mamá no permitía que tuvieran mascotas. Perros, gatos y canarios estaban prohibidos.

Pero nunca había dicho algo de los _geruges_ (como improvisadamente trató de nombrar a esa especie extraña) así que se lo llevó y lo cuidó. Sus hermanos miraron raro a la nueva mascota de Karamatsu, pero como en todo lo que se refería al segundo, le restaron importancia.

Nunca se imaginó que con el paso del tiempo, la creatura iba a crecer más. Ahora le sobrepasaba en estatura si ésta se erguía completamente. No había tenido problema alguno con ella, era muy obediente, a veces remilgosa con la comida que le ofrecía, otras veces traviesa cuando él no se hallaba a su lado, pero en general, se había convertido en la compañía perfecta de Karamatsu. También había descubierto algo fantástico del animal: podía hablar. O bueno, no fluido como lo haría un ser humano, pero sí lograba pronunciar palabras y formar algunas frases con un vocabulario sumamente básico. Esto le facilito en demasía a la hora de que éste se enfermaba o tenía hambre. Le había enseñado a decir su nombre y el de sus hermanos por si llegaba a perderse, igualmente le hizo aprender a decir su dirección. Le premiaba cuando lograba decir frases completas, era gracioso de ver igualmente. Su voz era algo gangosa y grave.

Ahora podía comprender a Ichimatsu cuando de convivir con sus gatos se trataba. Y hablando de éste, decidió secretamente llamarlo _Ichi_ en su honor, ya que prácticamente ese extraño rostro que poseía le recordaba por mucho al del cuarto hijo.

Todo corría normal en ese día, los demás se habían ido a hacer sus actividades correspondientes afuera, era una de las veces en las que él lograba quedarse sólo en casa. Pero ésta vez, le había llamado la atención el comportamiento diferente que _Ichi_ estaba dando. No había tocado para nada la comida ni el agua que le había dado, además de que se la pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, restregándosele y emitiendo leves ruidos. No podía entenderle aún, ya que eran murmullos entrecortados.

—¿Qué te ocurre _my friend_? ¿No tienes ganas de comer? _Come on!_ Hice tu plato favorito—Animó Karamatsu al geruge mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Éste aún se encontraba recargado en sus piernas sin intención de quitarse. Karamatsu suspiró, no le gustaba ver tan decaído a su amigo. Era tranquilo la mayoría de las veces sí, pero no en ese estado tan deprimente. No tenía absolutamente idea de qué hacer y el veterinario no era una opción, no sabía si tenía conocimientos acerca de esta extraña creatura.

—Mmm ¡ya sé! ¿No quieres dar un paseo? De seguro el aire fresco te animará—Comentó con energía mientras le sonreía al geruge y le guiñaba un ojo. El animal alzó su cabeza y le miró con una expresión neutra en los ojos. No sonaba mal el paseo. Asintió levemente, retirándose de las cómodas piernas de su cuidador. Eran demasiado suaves.

Karamatsu inmediatamente se puso de pie y fue por sus llaves.

Ya afuera, el de azul quiso que fueran al parque donde se encontraron. Quién sabe, a lo mejor y podían encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros por ahí, desde que se lo topó no pensó en la posibilidad de que a lo mejor y el geruge podía tener familia. Esa vez que le pasó por su cabeza aquello, no pudo dormir por lo culpable que se sentía, aun así, _Ichi_ nunca mostró ganas de querer irse de su casa para regresar al parque. Por eso ya no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Pero ahora, aquella probabilidad estaba presente para así poder tener una guía de qué es lo que le ocurría exactamente a _Ichi_ y ver si podía ayudar en algo. El geruge se arrastraba a su lado a paso lento, por lo que él tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Esto lo aprovechó para lucirse ante las chicas que casualmente pasaban a su lado, pero desafortunadamente la presencia de _Ichi_ las ahuyentaba. Una verdadera lástima.

De pronto, _Ichi_ abrió los ojos y se irguió, su cabeza giraba a ambos lados, como buscando algo. Algo olfateaba en el aire puesto que sus fosas nasales se estaban expandiendo, tratando de captar el aroma.

— _What's happend my friend?_ —Preguntó Karamatsu extrañado del cambio de _Ichi_. Éste no le contestó, sólo se apresuró a moverse en dirección de lo que había detectado. Karamatsu reaccionó tarde ante esto, por lo que cuando quiso ir a perseguirle, éste ya se hallaba a unos buenos metros de distancia.

El geruge seguía mirando en todas direcciones. El aroma que había distinguido era uno muy exquisito que de repente activó algo en su interior que hizo que se moviera para averiguar de qué se trataba. Su pequeño corazón palpitaba alocado, tanto por la carrera como la extraña sensación que empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. De repente tuvo unas inmensas ganas de montarse en algo. ¿Acaso podría ser su celo? Ni el mismo geruge lo sabía, en su vida había logrado tener uno.

Podía escuchar a Karamatsu llamarlo detrás pero no le hizo caso.

Se adentró más al parque, el olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. En algún punto giró y se perdió de la vista de Karamatsu. Ahora estaba él solo, buscando como loco de dónde provenía el delicioso aroma.

En eso, algo se removió en uno de los arbustos que tenía frente a él. _Ichi_ se detuvo, atento. Olfateó más y descubrió que el olor ahí era más potente, por lo que cautelosamente se acercó. No bastó que se arrastrara unos cuantos centímetros nada más para que lo que sea que se anduviera moviendo dentro, saliera y diera la cara. Abrió sus ojos entrecerrados con sorpresa al ver que lo que se escondía ahí, no era nada más y nada menos que uno de los suyos.

Éste nuevo geruge era de un color azul, y un poquito más bajo que el mismísimo _Ichi_. También tenía un rostro parecido al suyo, sólo que con unas cejitas más remarcadas, y de su boca no salía su lengua, como la de él. Además, la dentadura ajena no era igual de puntiaguda como la que él poseía.

Sin embargo, de éste extraño geruge emanaba el dulce olor, cosa que a _Ichi_ le hizo moverse hacia él sin precaución. El geruge azul se lo quedó mirando curioso y con algo de cautela, ya que el de morado era mucho más grande que él. Se encogió cuando _Ichi_ estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder pegar su nariz al pelaje del azul y comenzar a olfatear. El geruge más bajo tembló un poco, no obstante, no hizo nada. Se quedó quieto, entre curioso y asustado por lo que el otro estaba haciendo. A decir verdad no había visto uno como él antes, y en cierta parte le emocionaba haber encontrado uno, aunque se comportara de manera extraña con él.

—¿ _Cómo…Cómo te…Cómo te llamas?_ —Preguntó el más grande con su pronunciación algo torpe una vez se despegó del otro. El menor ladeó su cabeza, tratando de entender.

— _No sé_ —Respondió después de un momento, bajando sus cejas algo triste. _Ichi_ se le observó con detenimiento. Vaya, esto será un problema, sobre todo para lo que tenía planeado hacer después. Sin lugar a dudas aquel rostro que tenía el azul se asemejaba mucho al de su cuidador. Éste le dio un nombre, lo cuidó, se lo llevó a su casa y se lo quedó, ¿Si él hacía lo mismo podría significar que éste pequeñito le pertenecería?

— _Te diré…Kara_ —Dijo de repente, el más bajo abrió los ojos. Le gustó aquel nombre, sobre todo porque ahora se podía identificar. Asintió y lo pronunció el mismo. _Ichi_ sonrió algo divertido por la reacción ajena. Sin embargo, el precioso aroma que emitía estaba nublándole el juicio. Necesitaba hacerlo ya, rápido.

— _Hueles muy bonito_ —Comentó casualmente mientras se inclinaba de nuevo a olerlo. _Kara_ rio, ahora ya con más confianza.

— _Gracias. Olor natural_ —Le contestó, mofándose un poco de su curiosa característica. El geruge morado se recargó más hondo en el pelaje del azul, provocando que ambos cayeran al pasto, _Ichi_ sobre _Kara._ El geruge más bajo parpadeó con curiosidad al tener al otro arriba. Él morado nada más formó una sonrisa leve, comenzando a pasar su larga y rosada lengua por el otro, haciéndole estremecer.

Lo sabía, como había pensado, no sólo era su olor, también tenía un sabor exquisito al paladar. Claro, no como para comérselo, pero sí para seguir lamiéndolo con ansiedad, su organismo se calentaba con cada movimiento. _Kara_ se removía debajo del mayor, ese movimiento repentino le hizo tener miedo, pensando que quería devorarlo, pero pronto descubrió que aquella esponjosa lengua se sentía bien mientras recorría su cuerpo.

Ambos no sabían lo que estaban haciendo, pero se dejaron llevar por mero instinto de pronto. El cuerpo morado prácticamente cubría por completo al azul, frotándose entre sí y comenzando jadear por lo delicioso que se sentía. Ambos cerraron los ojos, colorados del rostro mientras seguían con ello. _Ichi_ sintió cómo algo debajo suyo comenzaba a crecer. Debajo de lo que sería su vientre (una mancha verdosa que asemejaba a un _matsu_ ) comenzó a emerger un trozo de carne duro y caliente. Era su genital que empezaba a despertar por los movimientos. Su boca empezó a pasar por todo el rostro de _Kara_ que sólo gemía y soltaba suspiros. En una de esas, logró besarlo, haciendo que casi se ahogara por el atrevimiento de colar su larga lengua dentro. Con cada caricia, el olor de _Kara_ se intensificaba, eso pudo notarlo _Ichi_ por lo que sus toques comenzaron a subir de nivel.

Ya al final, ambos eran una bola púrpura y azul de gemidos y jadeos. _Ichi_ logró voltear a _Kara_ completamente, poniéndole boca abajo. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de estar dentro suyo que no se detuvo a pensar en el sexo del otro geruge. Cuando se topó con un agujero oscuro y fruncido debajo de la retaguardia del azul, no la pensó más e insertó su falo en él.

— _¡Ahhhh!_ —El pequeño alzó el rostro y abrió sus acuosos ojos lo más que pudo. Aquella penetración no había sido prevenida. Aun así, el tener un trozo húmedo y caliente dentro no era desagradable, sobre todo cuando el mayor empezó a moverse. Podía sentir cómo salía y entraba de su agujero, provocando una deliciosa fricción que hizo que abriera la boca y gritara, igualmente segregando saliva de la comisura de sus labios.

 _Ichi_ cerró los ojos, aun embistiendo. Miles de descargas eléctricas y cosquilleos invadían todo su organismo. Se sentía tan bien, mucho, pero aún necesitaba de más. Abrió un ojo para ver cómo se hallaba el otro debajo y se relamió sus labios al verlo jadeando y pronunciando torpemente que siguiera. El morado acercó su boca a lo que sería la nunca del geruge azul, mordiéndolo fuertemente y por consecuencia, haciendo que eso fuera lo que llevaría al pequeño al orgasmo. Con un agudo gemido se vino, temblando mientras seguía siendo penetrado. _Ichi_ no tardó mucho en unírsele, con un par de embestidas más, se corrió dentro.

Wow, eso había sido fantástico.

De pronto se olvidó de su tamaño y se dejó caer por completo sobre el otro, haciendo que éste se removiera y empezara a gritar por auxilio. _Ichi_ de inmediato se quitó y disculpo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un largo momento, todavía sonrojados por aquel breve momento de calentura.

—¡Ah, ahí estás!

De repente, ambos giraron sorprendidos, sobre todo el más grande. Karamatsu salía de entre unos árboles trotando con el ceño fruncido. El de morado se alejó del azul. Demonios, lo iba a regañar bien feo, estaba seguro.

— _Ichi,_ ¿qué te he dicho sobre alejarte de mí? ¡Eso no se hace _dear_! Me preocupé—Empezó a reclamarle al animalito que agachó su cabeza apenado.

Oh, si tan sólo supiera lo que acababa de hacer hace unos momentos…

En eso, el humano calló, _Ichi_ levantó la vista, curioso, hasta que se acordó de que _Kara_ seguía aún con él.

— _Oh my…!_ ¡Pero si hay más como tú!—Exclamó maravillado Karamatsu mientras iba hasta el geruge azul y lo tomaba en brazos. Era del tamaño de un perro salchicha, y su color muy bonito. _Kara_ lo miraba con un poco tímido, aquella impresión del regaño no le había sido favorable. Más al no ver a _Ichi_ hacer nada, se mantuvo al margen. Sin embargo, el humano resultó ser muy amistoso con él, por lo que pronto empezó a tratarlo de igual manera.

— _¡Soy Kara!_ —Dijo una vez que Karamatsu le dijo su nombre. Al segundo le entró curiosidad de que éste ya tuviera uno. _Ichi_ no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo bonito que se veía la escena de _Kara_ y Karamatsu juntos.

— _¿Puede venir con nosotros?_ —Se aventuró a preguntar el morado mientras se acercaba a Karamatsu. Éste se quedó pensando por unos momentos.

 _Yeah_ , ¿por qué no? Sí, tendría que gastar más en comida para ambos pero ¿qué importaba? La carita que _Ichi_ le ponía y el regreso a su ánimo de antes le habían convencido. Además de que le nuevo geruge era igual de adorable que el más grande.

— _Okay_ , _Kara_ vendrá con nosotros. Pero tendrán que compartir cama, ¿no te importa?

Ambos geruges se miraron, con un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos. No sonaba mal la idea de dormir juntos. Sobre todo si podían tener la oportunidad de hacer _eso._

 _Ichi_ negó con la cabeza, con tal de tener al pequeño azul a su lado. Karamatsu se encaminó con ellos a la casa después de eso.

Ah, ojalá que _mommy_ no lo sacara de la casa cuando vea que trajo más compañía a su hogar.

Ah, pero antes de eso…

—¡Oh, qué bien! También eres macho, pero ¿qué es eso que sale de tu trasero?—Exclamó Karamatsu una vez le alzó la pequeña 'cola' a _Kara_ para ver de cerca sus genitales. El pequeño se sonrojó, incómodo de ser examinado de improviso.

 _Ichi_ cuando escuchó eso se sobresaltó.

¡¿Lo había hecho con un niño!?

Oh Dios…

No obstante, cuando el humano le alzó de atrás pudo ver cómo parte de su semilla salía y manchaba la cola ajena, cosa que le gustó en demasía e hizo que su corazón se acelerase.

Bueno, sin importar el sexo del otro, haber experimentado eso con _Kara_ había sido una experiencia única y que, por lo tanto, deseaba repetir cuantas veces fuera necesario hasta hartarse.

A lo mejor y no lo hacía nunca, que era lo más probable.

Y así, los dos geruges se encaminaron a su nuevo hogar, al lado de ese extraño hombre de ropas extravagantes que habían tenido la fortuna de toparse en sus vidas.

* * *

¡Hice lo mejor que pude! ¡Lo juro! Sigue sin convencerme del todo T_T

Me tardé en demasía porque argh, no me agradaba cómo estaba quedando, los geruges son amor y vida y yo no quería manejarlos de una manera deplorable.

Espero no haberla regado, srsly.

Sobre todo porque éste cap lo quería dedicar a una persona muy especial que lee y fangirlea con éste fic pitero y que se emociona con cada actualización que hago.

 **Relladragon** , senpai de senpais, éste capítulo va dirigido a ti. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, la verdad. Tus reviews son los que más espero, me alegran tanto y sí que me alientan a seguir escribiendo ésto. Muchas gracias, eres inspiración, le amo.

Ya, después de esa vergonzosa declaración (?) me largo a dormir.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Sí, acepto mensajes de odio por la bazofia que acaban de leer. _Adieu!_


	20. CowKara AU

20\. Your own kink / Fetiche propio

* * *

 _Summary: Ichimatsu viene de una familia de granjeros, Numero Dos es nueva en el establo y le ha tocado ser atendida por él._

* * *

* Aclaración: Los animales tienen rasgos antropomorfos, o sea, son mitad humanos mitad animales (orejas, cola y la vestimenta, solamente) El como quieran imaginarse la apariencia de Karamootsu se las dejo a su criterio. Espero que no sea la versión de fannyanimal LOL

* * *

La granja de los Matsuno era una de las más reconocidas del pueblo por la excelente calidad en los productos que ellos elaboraban. Sus reses, quesos, leche, lana etc. Todo era en familia por supuesto. El señor y la señora Matsuno se habían criado en ese ambiente y decidieron seguir la costumbre con sus respectivos hijos.

Osomatsu e Ichimatsu sabían que su destino era terminar de granjeros como sus padres. No hicieron algo para remediarlo, sobre todo porque eran lo demasiado vagos como para poder intentar salir de aquel agujero.

A decir verdad, el manejo de la granja nunca fue una cosa difícil, el convivir con los animales que poseían y ayudarle a su papá cuando tenían que trasquilar a las ovejas o a su mamá a la hora de alimentar a los polluelos era de lo más entretenido. Salvo por las tareas de limpieza, todo era pan comido.

Para Ichimatsu, el trabajar en lo que su familia se dedicaba había quitado la gran responsabilidad de salirse y buscar una vida a parte. Era demasiado problemático para un huraño como él. Ciertamente, de los dos hermanos, él era el que se dedicaba a hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, pero no le importaba mucho. Osomatsu podía ser todo lo flojo y sanguijuela que quisiera, siempre y cuando no le molestara a él o sus asuntos.

También debían cumplir con ciertos encargos. El ordeñar a las vacas, por ejemplo, era un trabajo que todo granjero tenía el deber de saber, sobre todo si quería dedicarse a tan antiguo oficio. El señor Matsuno le enseñó a ambos hijos, y como era fiel partidario de lo tradicional, inmediatamente repudio la idea de implementar máquinas en algún futuro para ahorrarse el trabajo. Todo lo que hacían era estilo de la vieja escuela, a mano.

La primera vez que Osomatsu lo hizo fue un total desastre, en primera porque no paraba de reírse, burlándose y provocando que apretara mal las pobres ubres de la vaca que le había tocado. Su padre inmediatamente desechó la idea de dejarlo como encargado de esa área y puso sus esperanzas en el segundo hijo que, por fortuna, había salido como lo planeado. De por sí, a Ichimatsu el trato con los animales siempre se le dio natural (a comparación de con los humanos) No por nada los gatos callejeros siempre se paraban por sus terrenos en busca el chico por algo de comida.

La manera de actuar de Ichimatsu con su ganado había hecho que el señor Matsuno lo dejara como candidato a tomar su lugar en un futuro, cuando él ya no pudiera. Claro que nunca se lo dejó saber para que éste no entrara en pánico por ser posiblemente el nuevo titular y empezara a meter la pata, como era su costumbre cuando se sentía presionado.

En la nueva jornada de ese día, la familia estaba esperando la llegada de nuevas reses para adherirlas a su ganado. La señora Matsuno había conseguido una buena oferta por unas vaquillas que presumían de dar una leche excelentísima si se les daba el trato apropiado a sus fluidos. Ichimatsu fue informado de ello, ya que él tendría que ser el que les acomodara un lugar en el establo junto a las otras vacas.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue asearlas para quitarles las impurezas que podían haber traído en el camino. Entre ellas se encontraba una en particular que era muy hiperactiva para ser una vaquilla lechera, fue bautizada como Número Dos, ya que era la segunda que había salido de la camioneta. Se había dejado hacer perfectamente cuando Ichimatsu la tomó para hacer la inspección acostumbrada junto a su padre.

—Hn, me agrada mucho ésta. Tiene unas buenas ubres, ¿no crees?—Comentó su padre mientras agarraba uno de los rechonchos pechos de la pequeña vaca. Ichimatsu trató de hacer caso omiso al adorable sonrojo que el animal tuvo cuando su padre le tocó sin miramientos aquella zona.

—Es verdad, dará muy buena leche…—Asintió mientras su padre le miraba, instándole a que también palpara la ubre para confirmar lo dicho. El menor lo hizo con algo de titubeo puesto que había vuelto a observar el rostro rojo de la vaca. Trató de que su padre no viera el ligero temblor de su mano al acercarla al pecho de Número Dos hasta que llegó a tocar aquella caliente carne. Era demasiado suave y rolliza. No se dio cuenta que él también empezaba a ruborizarse hasta que el mayor hizo un comentario casual sobre el caluroso clima que tenían en esa época.

Ichimatsu rio, algo nervioso y asintiendo al comentario de su padre y pasaron a revisar a las vacas restantes.

Después de terminar las labores del día, el hijo menor se dirigió a sus aposentos, todavía no dejaba de pensar en aquel brillo en los acuosos ojos de Número Dos le había dedicado al momento de la revisión. Joder, debía de ser su imaginación, su cabeza fatigada le estaba haciendo una mala jugada y nada más.

Porque el hecho de que aquella vaquita se le hiciera atractiva al a vista no era algo que una persona normal pensaría. Para nada.

Sin embargo, cuando cerró los ojos para dormir una pequeña siesta, aquel infantil rostro y enormes pechos invadieron sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, Ichimatsu madrugó. No se dio cuenta de que el breve descanso de ayer lo había seguido hasta despertar al otro día. Gruñó molesto porque una vez con los ojos abiertos ya no podía volver a dormirse. Se talló los ojos y se dispuso a alistarse para comenzar con los trabajos de todos los días. No tenía otra cosa buena que hacer después de todo. Sus padres y hermano aún se hallaban dormidos por lo que desayunó su pan con huevos fritos solo con la compañía de un par de gatos que le veían desde la ventana.

Cuando miró la lista de cosas por hacer pegadas en el refrigerador de la cocina, casi quiso que la tierra se lo tragara. Perfecto, era día de ordeñar a las vacas, y como su padre le había dicho, a las nuevas también. Después de todo, el que se las había vendido dijo que estaban a nada para dar leche en cuanto estuvieran instaladas en su nuevo establo. Sólo necesitaban de buena comida, algo de agua y reposo.

Ichimatsu tragó saliva al entrar al establo, las vacas que ya lo conocían hicieron fiesta cuando le vieron pasar, movían sus colitas todas felices porque ya sabían lo que les esperaría. Serían liberadas de una carga pesada en sus pechos.

El menor decidió ir primero con las reses que ya conocía, rezagando por completo a Número Dos que también había mugido cuando le vio cerca, ansiosa de ser también atendida. Ichimatsu tuvo que reprimir un gemido por lo enternecedor que se le hizo aquel recibimiento.

Terminó con la mayoría del ganado bovino más rápido de lo que se había imaginado. Ya tenía unos buenos litros de leche sin procesar en sus manos, sólo faltaba el de una… Y se giró para observarla, Numero Dos se hallaba en el mismo lugar, sentada y con un puchero en su rostro por la larga espera. De vez en cuando se palpaba sus hinchados pechos, mostrando su incomodidad. Ichi no pudo retener el jadeo que salio de sus labios cuando pudo notar cómo de esos rozados pezones estaba ya saliendo algo del líquido blanco que tenía que recolectar.

 _Con un demonio, es sólo una vaca. No sé por qué te pones así, maldito pervertido de mierda,_ se dijo internamente mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña vaca. Ésta inmediatamente alzó la mirada y le sonrió, estirando los brazos para dejar que el otro hiciera su trabajo. Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza, el calor que estaba sintiendo por su rostro, se propagó al resto de su cuerpo. Si tuviera un espejo notaría como el color rojizo invadía su piel.

Se agachó a la altura de Número Dos y la posicionó a cuatro como a todas para empezar a ordeñarla. Joder, ahora que le tenía más cerca pudo notar mejor las curvas que poseía, esas estrechas caderas, las piernas llenitas y su vientre plano junto con lo que le cubría en forma de un short y un top con manchas.

Era simplemente _bellísima._

Ichimatsu tuvo que darse un golpe mental por aquel pensamiento absurdo. Decidió fijar su vista en sus propias manos enguantadas que se abrían y cerraban ya cerca de las redondas ubres, concentrarse en su tarea para acabar lo más antes posible y no cometer una locura que rayaría en zoofilia.

Número Dos volvió a mugir, como instando a que ya no se demorara y comenzara de una vez a lo que Ichimatsu hizo que asintiera disculpándose.

Eso había sido lo más patético que había hecho en su vida, joder ¿desde cuándo tenía que disculparse con sus animales? Sin más, puso la cubeta debajo de Número Dos y tomó con una mano uno de los duros pezones del bovino y apretó.

Un fino chorro blanco como el mármol empezó a salir directo a la cubeta, seguido de otro y de otro. Su otra mano también había tomado la otra ubre.

El menor miraba de reojo a la vaca, ésta tembló cuando dio el primer pellizco y titubeó pensando en que la había lastimado pero fue todo lo contrario. Ichi tragó saliva de nuevo cuando vio como el rostro contrario se ponía colorado y jadeante, intentando a todo costo seguir en la posición que Ichi le había puesto. Su mano decidió aventurarse a apretar un poco más fuerte una de las ubres, por lo que Número Dos alzó la vista, dejando escapar un grito demasiado obsceno para una vaca.

Ichimatsu estaba sudando frío ahora, eso que había presenciado era malditamente excitante. Un pinchazo en su mente le recordó que aquello que estaba pensando era un acto sucio, repugnante y castigado por la sociedad.

Pero al volver su vista en la entrepierna despierta de la vaca y la suya, se dio cuenta de que lo que pensaran los demás le valía una mierda.

Además, los únicos testigos no podían comunicarse con los humanos.

Dejándose llevar sólo por su instinto, empujó a la vaca y se posicionó sobre ella, llevando sus manos y las de ésta arriba de su cabeza, dejando a completa merced suya aquellos blancos y mojados pechos. Número Dos abrió los ojos sorprendida por el cambio repentino de posición, observando con curiosidad al humano que ahora se encontraba jadeante y sumamente rojo encima de ella. Luego gimió, ahora la cabeza de su cuidador se había posicionado en sus ubres, sintiendo cómo aquella boca estaba chupándole el resto de leche que le quedaba. Aquella sensación era completamente diferente a la típica de cuando la ordeñaban, se sentía demasiado bien que pequeñas corrientes eléctricas estaban invadiendo su sistema, provocando un cosquilleo extraño en su parte baja y haciendo que se removiera algo incómodo.

Ichimatsu tomó con una de sus manos libres el otro pecho abandonado y comenzó a manosearlo con descaro. Subiendo y bajando su mano por toda la extensión de carne, apretándolo para luego hacer lo mismo con la dura tetilla húmeda. La estiró y jugó con ella dándole giros con su pulgar. El tacto de aquella zona con sus manos le estaba calentando demasiado. Además, el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremecía y le provocaba avanzar más. No pudo evitar restregar su erección con la del animal, que inmediatamente soltó otro jadeo por la fricción. Luego soltó la ubre que tenía en su boca, el ruido que había emitido era tan sucio, una melodía para sus oídos. El pezón ahora brillaba por su saliva mezclada con las pocas gotas de leche que seguía segregando. Inmediatamente pasó a la otra tetilla para seguir absorbiendo aquel líquido delicioso. De vez en cuando aprisionaba con sus dientes aquella carne, haciendo que la vaca gritara de nuevo. Otras veces trabajaba con su lengua aquella zona, girándola alrededor del botón rosa, justo como lo hizo con su pulgar anteriormente.

Llegó a separarse una vez que el líquido cesó, observando por un momento las facciones de Número Dos y conteniendo el aliento.

Sí, definitivamente era tan linda.

Por su parte, la vaquita seguía respirando agitado por la boca, pequeños hilos de saliva salían de ésta, junto con su lengua de fuera. Aquella ordeñada había sido toda una experiencia. Le había gustado, pero sobre todo, que lo hubiera hecho ese peculiar humano que ahora estaba hundiendo su rostro de nuevo en sus pechos. Pero ésta vez solo restregándolo mientras emitía unos ruidos extraños.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía aún, pero aquellos encuentros se iban a tornar una costumbre entre ellos cada vez que al menor le tocara atender al ganado bovino. Después de eso, Ichimatsu le pidió expresamente a su padre que le delegara esa área a él y solo a él, por obvias razones.

* * *

Es la primera vez que manejo este AU, espero que me haya salido bien o medianamente decente ; ;

Y no, no tengo fetiche con las vacas, pero con los pezones sí. Sobre todo los de Karamatsu (?)

¿Perdón por la espera? *le tiran piedras*


	21. F6

21\. Shower Sex / Sexo en la ducha.

* * *

 _Summary: A veces, los fanfics pueden llegar a acertar en algunas cosas..._

* * *

" _Entonces el peliazul se abalanzó hacia su hermano menor. Su mirada era la de un depredador total dispuesto a devorar a su presa en cualquier momento. El otro no hizo nada para detenerlo, al contrario, se dejó hacer por éste para tener una posición más cómoda para lo que estaban a punto de hacer._

 _El chorro de agua seguía saliendo de la regadera, empapando todo a su paso. Los blancos y musculosos cuerpos unidos pronto se movieron, el de Karamatsu tomó al de Ichimatsu para poder colocarlo y enseguida, empezó a penetrar el interior del pelimora-…"_

—WOWOWOWOW, ¿Qué empezó a hacer qué? ¡Esto es demasiado, jajaja!

—Dios, a Ichimatsu-niisan le va a doler ¡JAJAJAJA!

—¿Cómo demonios se va a insertar sin siquiera haberle puesto lubricante? Eso no es lógico.

—Parece que realmente sabes de esas cosas, Choromatsu ~

—No se necesita ser un experto en ello, tontuelo. Es sentido común.

—¡Karamatsu-niisan deberías ser más gentil, jajajaja!

—¡Shhh, basta! ¡No puedo leer lo demás si ustedes no se callan!

Reclamo del pelirrosa, el menor de los seis rostros más famosos y codiciados de todo Japón, Todomatsu Matsuno.

Los otros tres se callaron inmediatamente, todavía estaban interesados en esa lectura tan peculiar que estaban escuchando. Era tan hilarante. Querían saber como terminaba, sin duda.

El haber descubierto el _Fanfiction_ había sido un gran golpe de suerte. O al menos eso pesaban los cuatro sujetos que se encontraban en bola, sentados en el sofá de la estancia de su gran y ridículamente perfecta mansión. Todos juntos, rodeando al menor que tenía su celular puesto con la historia que habían descargado.

Pero claro, no sólo se encontraban aquellos, los "protagonistas" de aquel relato homoerótico tan explícito e incestuoso se hallaban presentes igualmente. La cara del que estaba haciendo de "pasivo" tenía la expresión completamente seria, inexpresiva. No había hecho ningún comentario desde que Todomatsu empezó a leer.

Muy por el contrario, el chico que en aquella historia disparatada estaba actuando de "activo" se hallaba completamente rojo de la cara hasta el cuello, parecía que hasta echaba humo por las orejas. No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, ¡era completamente inverosímil! ¡Inaudito! ¿Cómo podían existir personas que tuvieran como hobbie aquello?

El cómo habían llegado a esa situación tan vergonzosa había sido de pura casualidad. El menor de los seis estaba vagando como de costumbre en sus redes sociales. Unos de sus conocidos en la industria le había etiquetado en una publicación a un link externo. Él todo curioso, lo abrió en seguida y con lo que se encontró no era nada más y nada menos que con un _fanfiction_.

Los seis tenían conocimiento de que su séquito de fans era inmenso y su forma de amarlos y admirarlos era representada de mil maneras diferentes. Incluso sabían de la existencia del 'fandom' como burdamente le llamaban entre ellas. Pero de eso, a que también fueran capaces de amar emparejarlos a todos y escribir, incluso dibujar aquello, era otra cosa…

Sobre todo, el que hubiera tenido más popularidad el emparejamiento que hacían con Karamatsu e Ichimatsu. En el escenario eran tan distantes, a duras penas y tenían contacto en algunas coreografías. Sin embargo, a las fans no les importó, ellas 'vieron' algo que hacía que ambos tuvieran 'química' y por ende, pudieran ser objeto de algo _shippeable_.

Ah, también debían de reconocer que el vocabulario que manejaban era vasto.

Fue así que Todomatsu, al tener ese extraño relato en sus manos, no dudó en llamar a los demás para que vinieran a escuchar algunos párrafos de todo aquello.

Karamatsu no podía negar que tenían una imaginación muy pero muy enorme y hasta grandiosa. Pero igualmente le asustaba que algunas tuvieran una precisión exacta para poder escribir algunas reacciones que probablemente tendría si se hallara en alguna situación comprometedora como las que planteaban en sus escritos.

Los demás veían a la pareja protagónica con algo de burla. O bueno, a excepción de Choromatsu, que tenía una mirada de pena por su situación.

Los gajes del oficio, podían suponer.

Karamatsu había tenido suficiente, no quiso saber más de aquella historia ridícula y mejor decidió irse de ahí. Los otros no tomaron en cuenta su salida, estando ensimismados en el celular de Todomatsu mientras continuaban leyendo y riendo. Ichimatsu fue el único que lo notó y también se escabulló sigilosamente de la estancia. En su opinión, aquellos _fics_ o como diantres les llamaran aquellas fans, le traían sin cuidado. Después de todo, eran de esperarse, si ya había encontrado cosas así en su propia cuenta de Twitter, y también tenía conocimiento de que _los otros*_ también pasaban por lo mismo, sino es que hasta más.

Al final del día sólo era ficción todo aquello. Simple y llana imaginación.

En la vida real, si los conocieran a fondo, el público podría saber que eran demasiado diferentes a la imagen que siempre querían vender.

Ichimatsu encontró a su hermano peliazul en el jardín. Se había sentado en una de las sillas que poseían mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y miraba al cielo. En silencio, el pelimorado de acercó por detrás y con agilidad le arrebató el cigarro de los labios, haciendo que el mayor rápidamente se reincorporara para enfrentar al intruso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Dámelo, aún no lo he terminado—Reclamó cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de menor, estirando su mano para alcanzar el cigarrillo. Cosa que el otro evitó, haciéndose para atrás y en una oportunidad, tirarlo al piso para apagarlo con su pie. Karamatsu gruñó y rodó los ojos, Ichimatsu nunca perdía una oportunidad para molestarlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Sólo es una simple historia fantasiosa de adolescentes—Comentó con voz calmada el pelimorado mientras se alzaba de hombros. Karamatsu fruncio el ceño y desvió la mirada, ruborizándose un poco.

—Porque no… No está bien utilizar de esa forma la imagen de una persona real ¡Y mucho menos para esa clase de cosas!—Exclamó el mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ichimatsu viró los ojos y rio.

—Oye, somos Idols, ya deberías de entender que tiene ciertas consecuencias el ser famosos y demasiado queridos por el público. Además, no te hacen daño…directamente—El chico suspiro mientras se acercaba al otro que ahora le daba la espalda. Se lo quedó mirando un rato en esa dirección hasta que suavemente colocó una mano en su estrecha cintura, provocando que el otro diera un ligero respingo. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa por esa reacción del contrario.

—Además, solo tú y yo sabemos lo que _realmente_ pasa entre nosotros. Todavía tenemos algo de privacidad en nuestras vidas.

Karamatsu se estremeció al escuchar el comentario ser soltado cerca de su oído derecho. El aliento de Ichimatsu chocó de lleno con su lóbulo, provocándole una sensación sumamente placentera.

Era verdad, como mínimo, aún podían decir que su vida privada estaba bien resguardada. Sólo soltaban la información necesaria o que querían dar a los medios, sin llegar a ahondar más en sus cosas. Todos habían hecho lo mismo, y hasta la fecha nadie había tenido algún escándalo o chisme que corriera al resto del público.

Incluso…sí, su _relación secreta_. De hecho, eso era lo que le había disgustado en un principio, y, vamos, asustado un poco. El que las fans hayan logrado intuir ese 'algo' entre su hermano menor y él y que para colmo empezaran a escribir y compartir sobre ello, joder, nunca se lo había esperado.

Sólo había una falla en todas sus 'teorías' y sueños fantasiosos.

Tal vez en apariencia externa se veía que el que llevaba las riendas en la relación era Karamatsu. Sobre todo por su actitud un tanto agresiva en el escenario. Caso contrario de Ichimatsu que prefería mantenerse al margen.

Oh, era absolutamente _todo_ contrario.

Tras bambalinas el que era acorralado en los camerinos cuando se vaciaban del personal y sus hermanos, el que le tomaba a la mínima oportunidad antes de salir de sus habitaciones, el que le había hecho gritar y pedir por más además de haberle marcado en cada rincón de su bien formado cuerpo, había sido totalmente Ichimatsu.

Claro, él también había tenido iniciativa en algunas ocasiones pero el pelimorado era tan astuto que…nunca le dejó avanzar más allá dé. Y sinceramente, siempre terminaba cediendo ya que sus caricias y movimientos eran completamente irresistibles.

Como justo ahora, que se encontraba molesto por ese relato de aficionados, con ese simple toque en su cintura, había hecho que relajara los hombros y cambiara su expresión a una completamente vergonzosa.

A veces, cualquier parecido con la realidad era mera coincidencia.

* * *

Me van a matar, lo sé, lo sé. Fue mucho tiempo, muuuuuuchas semanas.

Lo siento, en verdad.

Y para colmo les traigo esta porquería.

Quería ya sacar el F6 porque es un AU que casi nadie pela, mucho menos en el IchiKara y lo terminé cagando estrepitosamente. Aunque, a decir verdad, ya TENÍA que sacarlo porque el siguiente prompt es el que me interesa, sobre todo por el AU que voy a manejar *secreto de Estado* Como ya lo tengo planeado no tardaré mucho en subirlo, en esta semana estará colgado aquí.

En verdad, unas disculpas infinitas hacia ustedes.

Le Neko, fuera.


	22. Shoei

22\. On the desk / Sobre el escritorio

* * *

 _Summary: Ichimatsu-sensei tiene un pequeño bloqueo con una escena particular de su novela._

* * *

Argh, no, no ¡no!

¡Definitivamente no!

Con un gruñido de frustración, Ichimatsu hizo una gran bola de papel con el vigésimo borrador del capítulo de su novela en curso. No, no le agradaba para nada la escena que trataba, con todo su talento -modestia, siempre- de plasmar en la hoja de papel. Y para colmo, era una de las partes más importantes y cruciales de su historia:

¡La consumación del amor entre sus dos protagonistas antes de su despedida!

Ah, vale, que él no era del tipo de autor que le encantaba escribir historias de amor. Su área más bien era la del misterio, el suspenso, lo lúgubre y por sobre todo, todo lo que tuviera que ver con narrativa policíaca.

Justo de eso trataba la novela que estaba maquinando esta temporada, y estaba siendo todo un éxito en librerías. La trama principal era completamente ajena al embrollo en el que se había metidpo ya que, para agregarle un toque más atractivo para el público juvenil (su vendedor-asistente se lo sugirió), incluyó una leve trama romántica entre dos de sus protagonistas.

Al principio lo iba a tocar como algo burdo y superficial, no planeaba tomarlo mucho en consideración, sobre todo porque ello había sido una propuesta de alguien más, y él, Ichimatsu Fukuyama, no era un escritor que escuchara opiniones con respecto a sus creaciones. Sólo sus ideas tenían peso en lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los capítulos que venían escribiendo sus dedos, aquel par de personajes se fueron haciendo cada vez más llenos de personalidad, de atractivo, de química, e inevitablemente tuvo que continuar con su relación hasta darles sentido de peso en su historia.

Y ahora, cuando por fin había llegado a la parte más importante de la relación de ese par…se había quedado completamente en blanco.

Ah, _maldito Cacamatsu_.

Él era el causante de su dolor de cabeza. De no haberle hecho caso, no andaría ahorita mismo jalándose los cabellos hasta quedarse calvo solo por una mínima línea narrativa decente para su escena.

Y es que no era la típica escena con el "Te amo" adornado por aquí y por allá. No, era algo absolutamente diferente, con su toque personal. Y sí, también tendría una parte erótica.

Pero por más que intentaba escribirlo con la mejor descripción de sentimientos y acciones, en su interior no se hallaba satisfecho con los múltiples resultados que había sacado.

Incluso estuvo a punto de mandar al carajo aquel argumento y volver a reescribir todo pero…pero…

 _Ugh_.

Bien, para qué ocultarlo más. Sí, se había encariñado con la relación que había formado entre sus dos personajes, le agradaba el rumbo que les había dado y el cómo fluían con la historia principal pero, por sobre todo eso, le encantaba ver la expresión de su vendedor-asistente a la hora de leer los borradores finales y poder enterarse de primera mano de la situación de sus personajes favoritos en su novela.

El cómo sus pobladas cejas se arqueaban de sorpresa, al igual que sus ojos bien abiertos de par en par mientras un brillo indescriptible comenzaba invadirlos, su boca entreabierta, conteniendo el aliento mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de un tenue carmín, culminando con un: _"¡Esto es_ amazing _, sensei! ¡Lo amé, siga con el excelente trabajo!"_ …ah, era demasiado para su pútrido corazón.

Sentía una enorme responsabilidad por hacer que el producto final le agradara al muchacho. Era el único crítico que en verdad temía.

Una vez más, _maldito Cacamatsu_.

Soltó un largo y cansado suspiro para después tronarse los dedos en un intento de relajar la mente y pensar con claridad la frase con la que volvería a retomar su escrito.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, recargándose en su silla con los brazos cruzados y dejando que su imaginación recreara la escena en un desesperado intento por encontrar de nuevo la inspiración.

* * *

" _Después de haber escapado por un grandísimo golpe de suerte de las garras de los hombres de Mr. Akita, huyendo lo más lejos posible, Ryuichi tomó fuertemente el brazo de Yukara para atraerla hacia sí y estrecharla en un profundo abrazo. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, la adrenalina se estaba drenando de su sistema poco a poco, sintiéndose vulnerable. No pudo pensar en otro lugar para resguardarse momentáneamente que el instituto de la menor. Era uno de los pocos lugares de los cuales aquellos sujetos pensarían que irían a parar. Estaba completamente vacío por el día de descanso, así que no hubo mucho problema en entrar a uno de los salones de primero y quedarse un rato hasta poner en claro sus pensamientos y en el próximo paso que tomarían para continuar la investigación. Sin embargo, otra cosa le aquejaba al Inspector Matsuri, algo emocional, y no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con ello en ese instante._

— _¿Ryuichi-kun?_

 _La fémina se quedó sorprendida por el repentino acto, no era muy común que el mayor hiciera contacto muy personal con alguien más. Lo cual hizo que se extrañara mucho. Por otro lado, el sentirse cubierta por aquellos brazos le hizo sentirse acogedoramente protegida, querida. Sonrió para sus adentros y de forma inconsciente recargó su cabeza en el pecho ajeno. Podía sentir el cuerpo del chico temblando, el latir de su corazón era desbocado. De seguro se estaría recriminando por ello internamente. Yukara lo comprendía, habían estado a punto de morir a mano de esos sucios asesinos…_

 _Rememorando el feo escenario, no pudo evitar igualmente estremecerse. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda su joven vida._

— _Pensé que te perdería…_

 _El suave murmuro de Ryuichi hizo que volviera su atención al presente. Despegó un poco su cabeza de su pequeño refugio para mirar con detenimiento al mayor, su expresión era claramente de confusión por lo declarado._

 _El Inspector suspiró y desvió la mirada._

— _N-No…no sé, mi cabeza está hecha todo un torbellino, y mi pecho duele en extremo. Nunca había experimentado algo como esto. Yo…Yo en verdad, en verdad tuve miedo de que murieras. No podría imaginar una vida sin ti…nunca me lo perdonaría. S-Siempre he dicho que los sentimientos son un defecto químico encontrado en el lado perdedor* pero…_

 _La forma de hablar de Ryuichi era agitada y tremendamente cargada de emoción. Con cada palabra, Yukara comenzaba a emitir un brillo extraño en sus orbes, al igual que sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse. No despegó en ningún momento la vista del Inspector._

— _Pero tú me has dado la prueba final… Y creo que te am-..._

 _Ryuichi no logró terminar su frase ya que los labios de la joven estaban ya sobre los suyos en un beso suave, superficial, lleno de emociones indescriptibles para su cerebro de 'robot'._

— _Idiota, eres una máquina de resolver casos pero muy torpe para éstas cosas. Yo también te amo._

 _Respondió la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con los ojos acuosos, una vez se alejó del rostro contrario. Ryuichi se encontraba colorado cual tomate, pero con una felicidad invadiéndole el sistema por ser correspondido. Se aventuró a besar a Yukara de nuevo, a la par de que la abrazaba de la cintura mientras ésta hacia lo mismo, rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados brazos._

 _El vació salón era el único testigo de su unión, conforme el beso se tornaba un poco más demandante, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el escritorio del profesor para tener un soporte para lo que, inevitablemente, sucedería a continuación._

 _Los dos se encontraban nerviosos y a la vez ansiosos, habían esperado tanto para esto…_

 _Ryuichi comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por la espalda de la chica, subiendo y bajando, palpando el terreno, conociéndolo cual objeto de estudio. Su boca igualmente lo hizo, probando un poco de la piel del cuello, besando la carótida, provocando que los vellos del cuerpo ajeno se erizaran._

— _A-Ah,_ sensei…

 _Ryuichi suspiró ante el jadeo de la menor, despegando un poco los labios del cuello para ir a lamer su lóbulo izquierdo—_ K-Kara…— _Susurró._ "

* * *

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos de golpe, hizo un movimiento brusco hacia adelante que casi hace que se caiga de su silla.

Wow wow wow wow, ¿Qué había sido eso último? Paso una mano por sus cabellos revueltos, quitándose de paso su lazo, fiel amigo a la hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Todo iba tan perfecto, las acciones, la declaración que Ryuichi había quedado torpemente perfecta. Tal vez el lugar donde habían ido a parar no era el más indicado, podría cambiarlo después pero…

Entonces…

¿Por qué de repente los personajes cambiaron?

¿Por qué se volvieron él y Karamatsu?

Ichimatsu tenía la respuesta, oh claro que sí. Sólo que siempre había preferido hacerse el loco y dejar el asunto de lado. El amor, la amistad, todo lo que tuviera que ver con relaciones sociales no eran su área. Irónico ya que estos últimos personajes que ha estado manejando son la viva imagen de la calidez, la bondad, el sentimiento que siempre consideró algo muy obsoleto. Yukara, era un claro ejemplo.

 _Se parecía Karamatsu_.

Ese pensamiento le hizo estremecerse. Ah, no de nuevo. La sensación extraña en su pecho que siempre sentía a la hora de relacionar algo de su vida con la de su vendedor-asistente comenzó a expandirse, haciéndole sonrojar.

Tal vez… tal vez pueda continuar con el escrito mañana. Total, la fecha de entrega es en una semana.

Ichimatsu dejó su papel y bolígrafo a un lado, se levantó de la silla (no sin antes estirarse cual gato para desentumir sus músculos) y salió al patio a ver a sus amigos felinos descansar.

A veces deseaba haber nacido como gato, ellos no se preocupaban de nada de sentimientos ni de fechas de entrega. Sólo descansaban, veían que comían y se la pasaban bomba. Era todo lo que Ichimatsu necesitaba.

Sin embargo, también los gatos pueden tener dueños que los cuidan, los procuran en todo y les dan algo de cariño extra a cambio de nada. Sólo su compañía.

¿Qué sentiría Karamatsu por él en verdad? ¿Simple y burda admiración por su trabajo?

Internamente quisiera que fuera por algo más.

Suspiró por enésima vez. Ah, una buena taza de té no le vendría mal en estos momentos…

* * *

—¡Ichimatsu-sensei, cómo pudo…!

La puerta del estudio del escritor se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un muchacho de no más de veintitantos vestido de manera casual con una chaqueta de cuero y una peculiar corbata con el estampado de una huella de gato mal colgada al cuello. Estaba rojo, con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos bañados en gruesas lágrimas.

—Agh, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que TOQUES LA MALDITA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR? Maldición, Cacamatsu.

Masculló Ichimatsu mientras se rascaba la oreja y miraba con indiferencia al otro chico. A Karamatsu poco le importo aquel reclamo, entró y azotó el escrito que traía en manos mientras miraba con enojo al autor. Ichi se encontraba sentado en su silla con uno de sus gatos en su regazo mientras bebía un poco de té.

—¡Por qué interrumpió la declaración de Ryu-san! ¡Ya estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de por fin…!—Exclamó Kara a la par de que señalaba acusadoramente a Ichimatsu, como si de un asesino en serie se tratase.

—Era necesario—Ichi se alzó de hombros y dio un sorbo a su té.

—¡PERO NO EL SECUESTRAR A YUKA-CHAN POR LO MISMO!

—Agh, daños colaterales. Además, necesito alargar un poco más la historia. Me conviene, ¿dices que las ventas del quinto volumen han ido viento en popa, no?

—S-Sí, pero… ¡pero! Ahh sensei, usted es realmente cruel—Suspiró el vendedor con una expresión de decepción y tristeza—¿Cuándo será el día en que le dé un final feliz a sus personajes?—Preguntó casi en un susurro para luego sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que dijo—¡No es que no me gusten sus finales! ¡Son _awesome_!—Rio nervioso.

Ichimatsu se lo quedó mirando, camuflajeando muy bien su sorpresa por la pregunta con su mirada cansada. Volvió su vista al gatito que seguía dormido plácidamente en su regazo, sin preocuparse por lo que los humanos hicieran alrededor suyo.

—Quién sabe…

 _Cuando yo le pueda tener mi Final Feliz a tu lado…Consideraré dárselos. Probablemente._

* * *

*¿Sherlockian? ¿Dónde?

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¿Lamento la demora? *le pegan*

AJAJA no ya, lo siento muchoooo. Quería escribir algo exclusivamente Shoei para éste prompt pero ¡oh sorpresa! ¡me topé con que me es imposible escribir algo sexual de ellos! Es que...son de esos IchiKara AU super melosos alv que son taaan mensos y cursis que simplemente no los puedes ver haciendo guarradas así como así. Ahhhhhhhhhh.

Además, ya saben que en éstas historias puede haber o no escena de secso :v sucias. (?) *le vuelven a pegar*

ANYWAY, agradezco infinitamente si aún siguen esperando pacientemente actualizaciones de ésta porquería ;;

PD: Ryu-Ichi y Yu-Kara son CANON :D


	23. ShellyBen

23\. Trying new position / Intentando nuevas posiciones.

* * *

 _Summary: Un momento de intimidad y aventura entre Ichimatsu y su excéntrico abogado._

* * *

—Chéri, ¿qué sucede con ésta actitud tan apasionada que te ha invadido de repente?—Comentó el abogado, tratando de sonreír con galantería para ocultar su evidente sorpresa. Normalmente se comportaba juguetón y hasta un tanto brabucón con su cliente, no podía evitarlo. Justo ahora se encontraba acorralado en una pared cerca de la puerta de su apartamento por el menor. Ichimatsu era una persona que despertaba muchos sentimientos y sensaciones que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Ahora que su relación abogado-cliente había saltado la barrera del mero trato profesional por completo, la comunicación entre ellos había cambiado en algunos aspectos. Como en el trato afectivo, por ejemplo.

Ichimatsu solamente sonrió ladinamente mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la espalda del mayor, atrayéndole más cerca, pegando su cadera con la contraria. Karamatsu no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro corto, observando con sus ojos exóticos cada movimiento del chico mientras colocaba por inercia sus manos en el pecho de éste.

—Mírate, temblando como un pequeño conejito a punto de ser comido por un lobo, ¿te gusta, no?—Comentó el muchacho en una voz peligrosamente baja y provocativa mientras se acercaba a la boca del contrario. El abogado inconscientemente se relamió los labios, desviando su mirada y alejándose para que el otro no cumpliera su cometido de besarlo.

—Heh, con que esas tenemos _mon amour_ , vale. Pero no te dejaré el camino fácil.

—Perfecto, porque no esperaba una actitud sumisa.

Con eso, el menor le tomó fuertemente de las caderas y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el sofá para tirarlo y rápidamente posicionarse sobre él. Fue difícil ya que el mayor sí le estaba dando lucha, empujando y tirando manotazos fuertes hacia su rostro, incluso arañándole. Eso sólo hacía que Ichimatsu se prendiera cada vez más.

Empezó una lucha por la dominación del otro. Karamatsu le sonreía petulante mientras se retorcía debajo; cuando por fin su cliente había logrado cazar sus labios, Karamatsu alcanzó a morderle el labio inferior, sacándole sangre y un grito de paso. Parte del líquido manchó su boca, la cual limpió al pasar su lengua mientras observaba al muchacho de manera provocativa.

—Maldito sádico—Gruñó Ichimatsu mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño en un reproche fingido y se toqueteaba el labio lastimado. El abogado solo soltó una pequeña risita—Mira quién lo dice —Se alzó, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del otro muchacho para atraerlo hacia abajo. Atrapó su labio herido y comenzó a succionar la poca sangre que aún seguía emanando de la cortada como señal de disculpa. Ichimatsu se estremeció ante los sucios sonidos, sus manos rodearon la cintura contraria, haciendo que todo su peso cayera en el sofá, aplastando al mayor.

El calor de la habitación comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más sofocante. La ropa se volvió una carga innecesaria que pasó a ser parte de la decoración provisional del suelo del apartamento. El único ruido que ahora invadía el lugar era el de pieles chocando entre sí, jadeos y el rechinar del sofá.

Ambos cuerpos parecían una sola masa de carne caliente, Ichimatsu se encontraba aun abrazando y atacando sin misericordia el cuello y hombros de Karamatsu mientras éste le arañaba la espalda y con sus piernas le mantenía apresado encima de él.

Ichimatsu nunca se imaginó estar en una situación tan de película porno jamás en su vida. Ni mucho menos con un sujeto como Karamatsu. A pesar de su rechazo inicial hacia el abogado, el haber convivido con él durante su caso había cambiado un poco su manera de tratarlo, desarrollando incluso un sentimiento afectivo hacia éste. El abogado era todo un personaje a decir verdad, muy impredecible y sí, tenía que admitirlo, enigmático en algunas ocasiones. Igualmente, aun si en primera instancia parecía que no sabía hacer su trabajo, se salía con la suya siempre y terminaba ganando los casos que le requería. Karamatsu no distaba de la misma situación, normalmente sólo se dedicaba a cumplir con su deber como guardián de la justicia sin mezclar afectos hacia sus clientes, pero Ichimatsu fue la excepción a la regla. Eso le fascinaba, llamaba su entera atención, tanto como para acceder a liarse en esa complicada y extraña relación.

Llegaron a un punto en que sólo la chispa del deseo reinaba su nublado su raciocino.

Ichimatsu tenía boca abajo a Karamatsu, con una mano aplastando su cabeza para mantenerla sumida en el sofá y con la otra tomando su cadera mientras le penetraba con ritmo veloz. El lubricante y el precum se mezclaban perfectamente en la entrada del abogado y hacían deliciosa la fricción de su erecto miembro. Era sumamente excitante puesto que Ichimatsu estaba asfixiando entre tanto y tanto al mayor, deleitándose en las respiraciones profundas que el otro emitía para recuperar un poco del oxígeno que se le estaba siendo privado en esa posición. Karamatsu no cabía en su euforia, su rostro se encontraba perlado de sudor y rojizo por el esfuerzo y la lubricidad. Quería más, mucho más de su cliente. Ichimatsu no dejaba de embestirle con una fuerza que le sorprendía que tuviera. Incluso sabiendo que el joven era todavía un inexperto, viéndole actuar de esa manera, le hacía pensar que le había mentido.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que éste chico era el que había confesado hace meses atrás que no había tomado de la mano a una chica jamás en su vida?

Pero, para ser justos, ambos estaban igual en ese campo. Karamatsu tampoco se imaginó teniendo estas peculiares inclinaciones a la hora de hacer el amor, ¿O tal vez era todo brusco y rudo porque sólo se trataba de burdo sexo? Podría ser, llegando a éste punto, ambos no habían aclarado en verdad lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sólo habían dejado bien dicho que ambos sentían una atracción.

Si hubiera amor de por medio ¿el sexo sería distinto? ¿Sería más dulce, más tranquilo?

Si la respuesta era sí entonces ¡ojalá que nunca lo ame!

Ichimatsu retiró su mano de la cabeza del otro justo en el momento en que golpeó la próstata de Karamatsu, provocando que se arqueara, alzando lo más que pudo su rostro, gimiendo a la par que sus extraños ojos brillaban en el punto máximo de placer. El menor sonrió extasiado, le gustaba ver ese rostro normalmente petulante y burlón, descompuesto por la mendicidad del deseo.

Llegó un momento en el que se le pasó una idea un tanto aventurera por la cabeza, haciendo que detuviera el movimiento de sus caderas por un instante y sacando un ruido de reproche del abogado.

—¿Qué te sucede ahora, _mon amour_? ¿Hay algo que turba tu espíritu?—Preguntó Karamatsu con su estrafalario vocabulario mientras intentaba reincorporarse para ver de cara a su cliente, aún si todavía tenía su miembro ensartado en el culo.

—Eh, no. Yo… Sólo…quiero intentar algo…—Comenzó a mascullar el muchacho mientras salía del interior del mayor, provocándole un jadeo necesitado por la sensación de vacío en sus entrañas. Karamatsu le observó con curiosidad, Ichimatsu le tomó de los brazos, haciendo que se volteara de frente. Se dejó hacer nada más para ver a qué cosa quería llegar el menor. Ichimatsu no sólo lo dejo boca arriba del sofá, sino que encima, lo levantó del mueble para después hacerlo recostar en el suelo, parte del cuerpo del abogado a decir verdad.

—Oi, _Chéri_ , ¿qué es lo que tramas?—Volvió a preguntar Karamatsu al verse en una posición un tanto extraña y sumamente incómoda: tumbado en el piso, apoyado sólo de sus hombros y recostando la espalda en el sofá para apoyarse, teniendo las piernas al aire. Se sentía sumamente expuesto que no pudo evitar que su rubor aumentara por la vergüenza momentánea. Ichimatsu le observó con detenimiento brevemente. Se relamió los labios para seguir con la siguiente parte de su idea, subiendo al sofá y agarrando los tobillos de Karamatsu para que éste le mostrara su entrada.

—Wow, wow, _attend un moment_ , en serio Ichimatsu, ¿qué estás…? ¿Vas a cogerme…así?

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—¿Eh? ¡Claro! ¿Lo has intentado así alguna vez?—Pregunta estúpida.

—No.

—¡E-Entonces no lo hagas! ¿Qué tal si me lastimo la cervical? _Non, non_ definitivamente me niego a ser partícipe de mi...¡I-Ichimatsu!

Justo cuando se iba a reincorporar en el suelo, el menor comenzó a flexionar la pierna que tenía apoyada en el sofá, dirigiendo su aún erguido pene al ano fruncido del mayor.

—Descuida, leí que se siente de puta madre en esta pose. Me pedirás más cuando lo haga—Comentó Ichimatsu mientras metía de apoco el pene en Karamatsu. Éste aún seguía pensando que era una mala idea.

 _En definitiva dudo volver a caminar._ Se dijo a sí mismo el abogado cuando por fin comenzó a moverse Ichimatsu de manera dubitativa, no encontró su ritmo a la primera, en verdad era demasiado difícil en esa pose, como había leído también, pero era un muchacho terco, así que iba a seguir intentando hasta hallarlo. Karamatsu empezó a jadear un poco, dejándose llevar por la sensación de estar lleno por completo en su interior. Debía de reconocerlo, esa especie de penetración en diagonal y 'al revés' sí era muy estimulante para su ano. Ichimatsu después de un rato, logró su cometido haciendo que las embestidas comenzaran a tener un ritmo más conciso y profundo, llegando a pegar en el punto del abogado repetidas veces, haciendo que éste cada vez comenzara a gemir más fuerte y sin pudor.

Ichimatsu se sentía en la gloria igualmente, tanto que la lubricidad nubló su juicio, aumentando el vaivén, siendo más brusco.

—O-Oí _m-mon am-amou-ur…_ trata de…ir un poco-ahhh- un poco más…desp-aaah-ci-ohhh, oh—Trato de decir el mayor cuando sintió que la presión de su espalda y la de sus hombros le hacía difícil mantenerse erguido. Su espalda peligrosamente estaba rosando con el sofá, podía sentir algunos de sus huesos tronar por el esfuerzo.

—A-Aguanta, ugh…ya casi, ya casi lleg-oh—Jadeó Ichimatsu, restándole importancia a los reproches del abogado, ¿no hace un rato le estaba gimiendo como gata en celo? Quién lo entendía.

—En serio Ichi…¡no vayas tan rápido!–Masculló de nuevo el mayor, empezando a removerse.

Grave error.

Ichimatsu comenzó a perder un poco del equilibrio que había logrado entre el sofá y el suelo, al igual que Karamatsu, que se empezó a tambalear. Ichi por reflejo se agarró de las piernas del contrario, haciendo que el otro igualmente buscara la manera de no flexionarse por completo hacia delante.

De pronto el ruido que antes eran de pieles chocando, jadeos y gemidos, se convirtieron en el sonido de dos bultos cayendo de lleno al suelo, seguido de unos gritos y reclamos…y un par de bofetadas.

* * *

Ichimatsu se encontraba recostado en el futón, en casa con su familia. Tenía la muñeca derecha vendada por culpa de haber caído mal del sofá, metiendo de lleno su brazo al suelo y por lo tanto, recibiendo todo su peso en ella, fuera de eso el resto solo habían sido moretones por haber caído encima del abogado. Le había ido peor al otro.

Ah, también tenía curitas en sus mejillas por las cachetadas que igualmente recibió de Karamatsu. Ese hombre tenía una mano súper pesada, habían dolido más que los golpes anteriormente recibidos.

Todomatsu entró a la habitación con un poco de peras que le había guardado su madre del resto de sus hermanos. Ichimatsu lo miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, aquella expresión del menor de los sextillizos le estaba diciendo que otra vez tenía que escuchar esa pregunta molesta.

El de hoodie rosa se sentó al lado suyo y finalmente dijo:

—Entonces dime ¿cómo fue que te caíste?

* * *

Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ok, ésto se supone que iba a ser un DonMafi, que luego que un HadePose y siempre terminó siendo un IchiBen jajaj, el abogado Karamatsu es uno de los Karas que más me da miedo escribir puesto que su personalidad un tanto 'zafada', lo amo, eso sí, pero siento que lo exagero o que no le saco el 100 de su potencial como uno de los Karamatsu más loquillos y dominantes del multiverso :c anyway! Espero que haya sido de su agrado x'D y que aprendan la lección como Ichimatsu, no por ya ser sexualmente activo quiera decir que puedas intentar todas las poses del mundo, my dear (?)

Btw, la posición que traté pésimamente de describir es la que le llaman 'el Helicoptero', búsquenla, por si no se dan una idea de cómo el guarro se agarro al abogado. Sí, es una pose acrobática, exótica vaya, del kamasutra gay, y muchos recomiendan que se haga con precaución, sin alocarse, cuidando la cervical del pasivo porque sí es peligroso un movimiento en falso y...pa' qué les cuento. Lo positivo de ésta y algunas otras poses en las que el pasivo requiere tener el torso elevado a cierta altura es que la penetración es estimulante de demasía.

EN FIIIIIN, nos leemos luego (?)

YA SE VIENE EL PRINCEICHIxPRINCESSKARA *kokoros*


	24. OuHime

24\. Shy / Tímido

Advertencia: Karamatsu tiene vagina, lol.

* * *

 _Summary: Un matrimonio arreglado, todo por beneficiar a tu reino en crisis ¿qué podría salir mal?_

* * *

Su Majestad, la reina Karamatsu II se encontraba en los nuevos aposentos que compartiría con, su ahora esposo, el Príncipe Ichimatsu Fioletovy*. Negar su incomodidad era imposible; el pensar que ese día sería su primera noche con el Príncipe- en dormir juntos, ¡n-no otra cosa!- le ponía los nervios de punta. Y quién le iba a culpar, si todo ese matrimonio era nada más que una farsa, un burdo negocio que tuvo que llevar a término por el bien de su pueblo.

Ciertamente, el unirse con el Reino de Ametyst** convenía en demasiado a su reino que apenas estaba emergiendo de las cenizas de lo que una vez fue conocido como el Gran Reino de Zaphire***. Lo que buscaba era un fuerte aliado que le ayudara en épocas en los que la guerra era la vía más factible, además de un apoyo comercial de gran peso. Ametyst era conocido por ser un gran exportador alimenticio, abastecía la mayoría de mercados de los seis reinos. En la mayoría de conflictos externos se mantenía neutral, casi no participaba en las juntas, sólo se limitaba a observar. Para ser un reino aparentemente tranquilo, tenía a su disposición un ejército de temer; las poquísimas veces que tuvo que usar fuerza por el bien de su reino, el enemigo quedó impresionado por el poder militar que guardaba.

En comparación con Ametyst, Zaphire tenía poco o nada que ofrecer a cambio por la crisis que estaba sufriendo gracias a los ataques pasados con los reinos colindantes por proteger su territorio. Sin embargo, Ametyst no subestimaba al reino vecino, claro que no. Si se veía con el punto de vista objetivo, Zaphire estaba situado en un punto estratégico del continente que podría servir de base para su flujo comercial, mantener un ojo sobre sus enemigos, incluso en batalla, y también poseía en sus tierras una gran cantidad de depósitos minerales aún sin explotar. Su ejército no era numeroso, sin embargo, era muy disciplinado, fiel a la Corona que juró proteger con su vida. No por algo en épocas pasadas Zaphire casi estuvo a punto de regir tres cuartas partes del continente. Lo único que tenía en contra era que estaba solo, y eso fue lo que llevó al último reinado al declive… hasta que la hija tomó su lugar.

La unión era irrefutable, todos los puntos que buscaban ambas partes a su conveniencia se cumplían, sólo faltaba una cosa: El cómo lo pactarían. Firmar un acuerdo no era suficiente, no para Ametyst al menos. En esa parte era muy receloso ya que, para los reyes, un papel se podría simplemente destruir y así incumplir sin menor problema. Necesitaban algo sólido, que no se pudiera deshacer tan fácilmente. Por eso mismo vieron viable un matrimonio; nada mejor que el mismísimo Dios cerrando la alianza. Además, la belleza de la nueva Reina no se podía pasar por alto.

Para Karamatsu, la propuesta de matrimonio hizo que reconsiderara su decisión por un instante…El hecho de sacrificar su libertad, casándose con alguien que no eligió por amor iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido en su vida. Empero, el simple hecho de pensar que su pueblo se beneficiaría con creces al término de la unión, que gracias a ello podría volver a verlo florecer a sus años dorados, esos que había presenciado durante su infancia, consiguió que hiciera a un lado sus propios sentimientos.

" _Primero es mi gente"_ , se dijo cuando tuvo que ir a visitar a la familia Real en Ametyst antes de cerrar el trato formalmente y para presentarle al que sería su futuro marido.

Karamatsu no estaba de acuerdo con casarse, no obstante, aquello lo retenía para sus adentros y disponía todo para que esa pantomima acabase en poco tiempo. En cambio, el príncipe Ichimatsu, el hijo mayor de los Fioletovy, era un volcán en erupción cuando se enteró que sus padres lo habían vendido como carne de cañón (ciertamente, algo dramático de su parte) al reino vecino. Absolutamente estaba en contra de casarse y más con una "Reina tan fea y vieja" como de seguro era la susodicha regidora del reino Zaphire. No tardó en externarle su inconformidad y enojo a sus progenitores, que al final no sirvió de nada puesto que ambos reinos ya habían aceptado y ahora tenía sólo que acatar las indicaciones de los mayores.

" _Cuando lleves la corona, hijo mío, entenderás que todo esto es por el bien de los nuestros."_ Le comentó una vez su madre cuando tuvo la oportunidad de entrar en su habitación para tratar de apaciguar su ira.

Ja, una vez que él tomara el cargo terminaría por disolver aquel matrimonio, de eso estaba seguro. También estaba entre sus planes hacer que la mismísima Reina lo rechazara. Ichimatsu podía ser toda una bestia si se lo proponía, más cuando la gente en verdad le caía mal. Con esa resolución en mente esperó a que su "futura" esposa llegara a su castillo.

Oh, si tan sólo no se hubiera hecho conclusiones apresuradas…

Karamatsu puede recordar la velada en el castillo de los Fioletovy con una gran sonrisa. No la había pasado mal después de todo. Los reyes eran una pareja muy amable, a pesar de su apariencia fría a primera vista. La Reina Ichiko le había confesado que su matrimonio también fue arreglado, pero desde que estaban muy niños. El Rey Ichiro y ella casi no convivieron antes de que se casaran, sin embargo, conforme pasaron los años juntos, lograron desarrollar afectos recíprocos, tanto que consiguieron concebir tres hermosos niños: Ichimatsu y las mellizas Jyushiko y Todomi. Karamatsu, cuando escuchó atentamente su historia, se preguntó si podría pasarle lo mismo al casarse con el joven príncipe…

Mínimo tendría oportunidad de conocerlo apropiadamente, todo un día de hecho, hasta la mañana siguiente de su partida de regreso a casa.

Pero el príncipe no apareció hasta la hora de la cena.

La Reina de Zaphire se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo acompañando a la Reina Ichiko en un paseo por todo el castillo y alrededores mientras ésta le mostraba sus lugares favoritos y algunos de los objetos valiosos que Ametyst poseía. De vez en cuando eran interceptadas por las hijas menores de Ichiko. Karamatsu fue rápidamente aceptada por el par de pequeñas e invitada a participar en su pequeña fiesta del té que estaban celebrando en los jardines. Eran todo un encanto aquellas mellizas, sobre todo Jyushiko y su gran energía, Todomi era muy adorable pero con una gran perspicacia.

Finalmente llegada la noche a Ametyst, la familia real junto con su invitada pasó al comedor a disfrutar de los últimos alimentos del día. Sólo que se atrasó unos buenos minutos porque el príncipe no daba rastro de encontrarse en el castillo. La Reina madre tuvo que ir personalmente a buscarlo. Karamatsu internamente se impacientó porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza que ese príncipe que se las hacía de misterioso pronto se convertiría en su pareja. Miles de dudas saltaban en su cabeza, muchos escenarios posibles, tanto malos como buenos. Cuando estuvo a punto de excusarse queriendo huir al tocador para tratar de serenarse, se oyeron los pasos familiares del tacón de Ichiko, acompañado de un par de pies arrastrados detrás. La Reina de Zaphire instintivamente se puso de pie cuando los vio entrar por lo que el Rey Ichiro con una sonrisa leve le imitó, al igual que sus tiernas hijas que encontraban divertido el repentino nerviosismo de Karamatsu.

La Reina madre se hizo a un lado, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido en su imperturbable expresión seria, sólo le dio una sonrisa amable a Karamatsu cuando cruzaron miradas para después ir a tomar lugar junto a su esposo. La regente de Zaphire desvió sus orbes azules hacia el nuevo integrante del comedor con algo de duda, recorriendo su mirada de abajo hacia arriba, observando su atuendo y por último el rostro indiferente del joven príncipe. Para sólo tener 18 años recién cumplidos, el príncipe era alto, podría superar un par de centímetros su estatura (eso si no contamos que ella siempre llevaba tacones), no tenía duda. Era guapo, no podía negarlo, le agradó el mechón púrpura de su cabellera algo alborotada, le daban una apariencia salvaje. El pensamiento hizo que se ruborizara; sólo que aquella expresión de molestia impresa en el joven rostro le hacía mantenerse al margen.

Por su parte, Ichimatsu no paraba de chasquear la lengua, ni se molestó en optar una pose recta, de respeto. Como si se lo mereciera la vieja esa. Mantenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras buscaba a la susodicha.

A todo esto, ¿dónde se encontraba? Miró de mala gana a sus padres, cosa que luego se arrepintió ya que, al cruzarse con la de su madre, ésta le fulminó al grado de enderezarse de súbito, haciendo que se recriminara internamente. Su mamá sí que sabía cómo infligirle temor.

—Permíteme presentaros, querido hijo, a Su Alteza Karamatsu II Bleu****, reina de Zaphire—Rompió el silencio un tanto incómodo el rey Ichiro mientras invitaba a su hijo a acercarse en lo que hacía la introducción. Ichimatsu, arrastrando su paso se dirigió a él y se dejó guiar.

—Reina Karamatsu, él es mi primogénito y heredero al trono de Ametyst, el Príncipe Ichimatsu Ivan Fioletovy.

Ichimatsu se quedó congelado por un instante, acercándose a él estaba el ser humano más bello del universo. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero a decir verdad, nadie podía culparlo, se había hecho la expectativa de encontrarse con una anciana decrépita como prometida, no esta clase de reina tan…lozana y hermosa. El cabello negro cual ébano, la piel lechosa, a simple vista tersa, unos labios delgados, rosados, y oh, esos ojos, dos pedazos de zafiro resplandeciente haciendo perfecto juego con aquellas largas pestañas y cejas, aunque algo gruesas, bien definidas...

¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿En verdad era más grande que él? Sus padres se lo habían comentado, ¿acaso habría escuchado mal? A decir verdad no pasaba de los veintitantos, cuanto mucho. Se sintió como un completo imbécil por un momento ante tal error que había cometido que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada algo abochornado.

—U-Un placer…—Intentó articular con voz segura pero apenas y era audible. Por fortuna, la reina sí logró escuchar su saludo, ya que de reojo le vio asentir y sonreír ladinamente.

—Al contrario mi joven príncipe, el placer es absolutamente mío. Espero que nuestros corazones se conecten armoniosamente para poder ejecutar al unísono una exquisita _melody_ que servirá para hermanar _our kingdoms_ y guiarlos con sabiduría a donde el _sunshine_ nos sonría a futuro.

Saludó la reina usando un tono _demasiado_ aterciopelado (y grave…) a la par que optaba una pose que intentaba exteriorizar genialidad. Cosa que no logró, por supuesto.

Aquello sólo logró que la familia Fioletovy casi se tirara al suelo, retorciéndose por el repentino dolor que invadió en sus costillas. Ichimatsu tuvo un tic en el ojo mientras su expresión de fascinación iba cayendo conforme la reina empezaba a hablar. Vaya que era _tan dolorosa_ … pero para ser justos, tenía que poseer algún defecto. No todo el mundo podía ser así de perfecto a simple vista, después de todo, él se consideraba una basura orgánica incombustible. Y aun así iba a heredar el trono de Ametyst, vaya futuro le esperaba al pueblo.

Por su parte, Karamatsu no paraba de expresarse tan poéticamente, en verdad no quería que ninguno de los presentes se percatara de su nerviosismo. Pensó que al conocer a su prometido iba a calmar un poco sus inquietudes sobre la inminente boda, pero no. Las incrementó. Algo en el semblante un tanto frío e indiferente del chico removió sentimientos desconocidos en la soberana.

Después de la presentación, la Reina Ichiko tomó la palabra y propuso comenzar ya la cena puesto que la servidumbre se había esforzado en complacer el exigente paladar carnívoro de la Reina de Zaphire con sus mejores alimentos y no quería que se fueran a la cama sin probar bocado. El Rey Ichiro empujó a su hijo para que se sentase al lado de su prometida, cosa que Ichimatsu tuvo que acatar a regañadientes. Se sintió patético al tener que actuar tan "educado" retirando la silla de la reina para que se sentara. Por un momento pensó que sería divertido quitar en definitivo la silla para verle caer de bruces, pero se contuvo ya que su madre le observaba con frío ojo de águila. Karamatsu encontró a Ichimatsu muy amable y lindo con esa actitud tan servicial, aunque en lo personal no le gustaba ser tratada tan "delicadamente", ese tipo de atenciones se las dejaba a otras que en verdad necesitaban que las protegieran. Sin embargo, ésa vez se dejó hacer por las circunstancias de la velada, o eso se dijo a sí misma, ya que honestamente, se sintió inexplicablemente cómoda y alagada con ese trato especial viniendo de su prometido. Ichimatsu le transmitía confianza.

Durante el resto de la noche, ya pasadas las formalidades, saciados con la comida y bebida, tanto los reyes como las hermanas pequeñas de Ichimatsu se enfrascaron en una animada conversación con la reina Karamatsu. Ichimatsu conforme la observaba mejor, pensó si en verdad se iba a casar con alguien de la realeza o con un gorila.

La risa estruendosa, aquella capacidad de beber cerveza y vino como si fueran agua, el inmenso apetito que poseía, y sobre todo la fuerza con la que le palmeaba la espalda cada vez que encontraba gracioso algún comentario de la charla para que se riera con ellos en verdad le hacían reconsiderar su primera impresión. No obstante, la personalidad de Karamatsu atraía mucho su atención, era refrescante. Algo nuevo para gente como él y su familia, ajena a ese trato tan particularmente carismático. Transmitía…calidez convivir con ella.

El primer encuentro había salido bien a grandes rasgos, solo que Ichimatsu seguía renuente a casarse. Personalmente, aún si la reina fuera una mismísima diosa, ser atado a una persona que no quería sincera y puramente era algo que definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

Desafortunadamente aquellos pensamientos jamás iban a ser exteriorizados ya que eso era estúpido. El futuro rey no debía ser tan sentimental ni egoísta, su prioridad era el pueblo.

Aun así, agradeció que los reyes tuvieran la amabilidad de organizar un encuentro previo. La reina, a pesar de tener un comportamiento un tanto "doloroso" a primera vista, era agradable. Tenía su encanto, no lo podía negar. Tampoco pasaba de largo todo el peso que llevaba a sus espaldas; el haber estabilizado a su reino, sola, en tan pocos años era un logro que merecía reconocimiento.

Karamatsu no estaba tan lejos de pensar lo mismo, solo que, en su caso, el haber conocido a Ichimatsu le dio algo de seguridad. Al menos no se casaría con un completo desconocido. No era mala persona el joven, sí, todavía le faltaba madurar en cuanto al cargo que estaba destinado a ocupar; él no había tenido que luchar desde pequeño por su gente, proteger su hogar y tener que valerse por sí mismo a tan temprana edad como lo había hecho ella cuando murieron sus padres. Era todavía muy inocente en ese ámbito, pero reconocía su buen corazón. Era algo de lo que carecían ya los actuales gobernantes.

Estaba segura que no lograría enamorarse de Ichimatsu por más que quisiera con ese matrimonio arreglado. Eran completamente polos opuestos, sin embargo, deseaba de todo corazón que pudieran llevarse bien, como mejores amigos rigiendo y llevando a la prosperidad a sus dos reinos unidos. Iba a poner todo de su parte para poder conseguirlo.

El gran día llegó: la boda se celebró en Zaphire, en la Abadía Saint-Mitchel. Karamatsu portó un hermoso vestido blanco con destellos azules en mangas y corsé, con una larga cola que igualmente estaba adornada de encaje y brillo, mientras que Ichimatsu había sido engalanado con un exquisito traje color crema con detalles púrpuras característicos de su reino, para hacer juego con la novia. Cuando se miraron el uno al otro durante la ceremonia, ninguno de los dos sabía por qué pero sus corazones palpitaban más de lo normal. Tal vez eran los nervios del momento, no todos los días te casabas con alguien que apenas y conociste hace dos semanas aproximadamente, ni mucho menos que tras ello, dos reinos se fusionarían. Pronunciaron sus votos de manera autómata, sin despegar sus orbes del otro tal y como lo ensayaron anteriormente.

Cuando llegó el momento de consumir el acto, Ichimatsu tuvo que armarse de valor para alzar el velo de Karamatsu y cerrar la unión con un beso. Karamatsu no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, Ichimatsu entendió el movimiento como si la reina no estuviera de acuerdo con aquel próximo paso pero tenía que aguantarse; algo dentro del pecho del menor se estrujó con pesar ante esa realización, no supo por qué. No obstante, los invitados (la mayoría de regentes del continente, prácticamente los seis reinos reunidos) y parte del pueblo de ambas naciones estaba instándolos a que lo hicieran. Ichimatsu no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, acunó el rostro ruborizado de Karamatsu con sus manos y le susurró que cerrara los ojos. Con duda, Karamatsu acató la orden, tragando saliva de paso. Ichimatsu no esperó más y se inclinó para depositarle un beso en una comisura de sus labios. Nadie lo sabría, desde su posición, parecía un casto beso en la boca de su ahora esposa. La reina contuvo el aliento al sentir el tacto del menor cerca, pero un extraño sentimiento de decepción invadió su pecho al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Ichimatsu. A lo lejos se podían escuchar los aplausos y la bendición del sacerdote otorgada a los asistentes a la boda. Ambos se miraron y trataron de sonreírse.

Al salir de la abadía, la gente los recibió con gritos de alegría, aplausos y vítores, felices por la pareja y por el devenir de ambos pueblos. Nuevos y buenos tiempos se aproximaban para Ametyst y Zaphire, de eso estaban seguros todos.

El festín que siguió a la ceremonia religiosa fue inolvidable para toda la gente que asistió, aún afuera del castillo, el pueblo tenía la propia, brindando a salud de sus nuevos regentes.

Y ahora…henos aquí de nuevo, en la habitación que ahora compartían en Ametyst, el nuevo hogar de Karamatsu. Ciertamente el haber dejado su tierra le traía algo de tristeza, pero sólo era temporal…en lo que se reajustaban los territorios y también, su castillo, en comparación con el de Ichimatsu, era deplorable, lleno de heridas de guerras pasadas.

La reina suspiró por enésima vez en la noche. Se había vuelto a levantar de la mullida cama matrimonial para darse un paseo por toda la enorme habitación como si fuera un tigre enjaulado. Gahhh, ¡tenía que controlarse por Dios! Sólo era dormir con otra persona a un lado. Lo había hecho ya de pequeña con sus padres, ¡tenía que ser lo mismo! No debía que darle importancia, no tan exagerada al menos.

Después de un par de minutos dándole vueltas al asunto, decidió dejarlo en paz e ir a cambiarse para finalmente dormir. Si lo hacía primero, podría evitarse la vergüenza de tener que tratar con Ichimatsu. Salió de su baño vestido con el lingerie baby doll que la reina Ichiko muy… ¿amablemente? Le regaló previamente a su boda. Era ligero, fresco, y el tono azul bebé combinado con otro de tonalidad más fuerte le encantó. Estaba concentrado admirando lo perfecta que lucía con su nueva ropa para dormir que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió y entró su esposo a la habitación, dejándolo con media frase de buenas noches atorada en su garganta.

El pequeño ruido gutural que salió de la boca del príncipe hizo que Karamatsu se diera la vuelta y lo encarara sorprendido.

—¡I-Ichimatsu, ya estás aquí! No te oí entrar, heh ciertamente te pareces a tus amigos gatunos, tan silencioso para ir a todas partes, _my little kitty_ —Dijo Karamatsu a manera de saludo, sólo que igualmente calló al ver que Ichimatsu no paraba de observarle con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, su cara estaba coloreada de un tono rojizo, casi parecía que un tomate había reemplazado su cabeza. La reina se preguntó qué cosa rara tenía en el rostro como para que le mirara de esa manera, hasta que se acordó de...

 _Oh._

—Fue…un pequeño obsequio de Madre, ¿t-te gusta?

La voz de Karamatsu había perdido su falso tono dramático, esa era su verdadera voz, suave y algo dubitativa, ya que Ichimatsu en verdad no había dicho absolutamente nada, como si el sólo haber tenido contacto con ella lo hubiera dejado petrificado. La mirada que le lanzaba el menor le hacía sentir extrañamente expuesto, de alguna manera.

El príncipe tardó en reaccionar a la pregunta, tuvo que darse una cachetada mental para poder contestar apropiadamente. O intentarlo, al menos. Carraspeó la garganta mientras obligaba a su cabeza girar para mirar algún punto sin importancia en los aposentos. Todavía tenía el rostro colorado.

—Y-Ya…el azul te…hum, te queda muy bien—Balbuceó el menor mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza y despeinaba un poco su cabello ya alborotado. Karamatsu sonrió tímidamente ante el cumplido, bajando la mirada mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la tela traslúcida de la blusa.

—Ah, _thank you_ …

Después de eso comenzó un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos quiso dar un paso por un temor desconocido. Joder, ¿por qué se hallaban tan nerviosos del otro? Sólo tenían que ir a la cama y dormir…nada más. Como dos personas normales, como si fueran _marido y mujer_.

Ah, ese detalle.

Ichimatsu se mordió el labio, mirando de reojo a Karamatsu que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar. Como si pensara que con un solo pestañeo algún desastre pudiera ocurrir. Sus orbes no pudieron evitar seguir el recorrido por el resto del cuerpo de la chica. Si bien, en su momento pensó que podría ser una "reina gorila", tenía una complexión muy bien cuidada, incluso la musculatura de sus brazos y lo ancho de su espalda encajaban perfectamente, sobre todo con la estrecha cintura, caderas anchas y, joder, qué piernas firmes; ciertamente los vestidos pomposos ocultaban mucho de aquella figura tan atractiva. Si tan solo pudiera echar un vistazo a la retaguardia…

Ante ese pensamiento Ichimatsu se dio otra bofetada, pero ésta vez de verdad. Tanto que resonó e hizo ir de inmediato a Karamatsu hacia él, ya que aquel movimiento le había tomado de sorpresa.

— _Oh my God!_ ¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó la reina mientras le miraba con preocupación en sus azules orbes. Ichimatsu tragó saliva y ladeó el rostro, viendo a la cama. Por Dios, ¿así o más idiota iba a actuar con Karamatsu? Definitivamente este matrimonio no iba a acabar bien. Su cuerpo dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Karamatsu sobre su mejilla golpeada, haciendo que se calentara aún más de vergüenza. Ahora que le tenía más cerca, ese maldito lingerie casi le provoca una hemorragia nasal, ¿No podía haber elegido un pijama al menos? Ni que hiciera tanto calor…

—Si, si, estoy bien. Déjame. Es el cansancio de todo esto. Quiero dormir—Contesto con voz cansina mientras pasaba de la reina e iba directo al enorme lecho forrado con sábanas de seda a tumbarse bocabajo sin preámbulos. Necesitaba despejar su mente de esa…erótica imagen que su cabeza proyectó de la reina con esa ropa indecente.

De repente, sintió el colchón hundirse en una esquina, haciendo que alzara el rostro curioso. Lo primero que vio fue la mirada azul a distancia casi nula de la suya, provocando que saltara cual gato asustado y se acomodara en el otro extremo de la cama. Aquella acción hizo reír a Karamatsu, cosa que a Ichimatsu le molestó un poco.

—¿Qué no sabes respetar el espacio personal de la gente, _Cacamatsu_?—Comentó, incluso otorgándole un apodo despectivo, aun así la reina no paró de carcajearse mientras se adentraba más a la cama y tomaba su lugar en el lado derecho del colchón.

—Eres una persona muy curiosa, _my little kitty_. Sinceramente pensé que todo esto de…el matrimonio iba a resultar en un gran desastre pero…creo que podremos sobrellevarlo de manera satisfactoria si ambos cooperamos. Como lo estamos haciendo ahora vamos excelente, ¿no crees?—Comentó una vez que paró de reír mientras tomaba una de las esponjadas almohadas y la abrazaba. Ichimatsu se le quedó mirando y reflexionando su comentario. Bueno, en cierta parte tenía razón. Era…tolerable la convivencia con la reina gorila, no podía negarlo. Incluso en aquellos momentos incómodos. Suspiró y se alzó de hombros —Supongo que sí, sería una pérdida de tiempo lamentarse de ésta situación hasta que, ya sabes, "la muerte nos separe"—Dicho esto, Ichimatsu formó una pequeña sonrisa torcida, cosa que hizo a la reina sentir escalofríos.

—Eh… si, heh—Asintió la reina ahora mirando sus uñas. Esa sonrisa de su marido sí que daba algo de miedo. Era el turno de reír del joven príncipe al ver la expresión atemorizada de su esposa. En el fondo pensó que era adorable.

Ambos volvieron a caer en silencio, pero ésta vez, era uno disfrutable, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Sí, esto no era tan malo después de todo…

Llegó un punto en el que de nuevo se conectaron sus miradas, provocándoles a ambos un sonrojo por ser descubiertos por el otro. Karamatsu apretó más su almohada, haciendo que la blusa del lingerie se contrajera de en frente y que uno de sus tirantes se deslizara un poco de su hombro. Ichimatsu volvió a quedarse con la mirada clavada en ella mientras inconscientemente pasaba su lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. Demonios, sí que era una reina muy sexy en ese atuendo, maldita Cacamatsu.

De pronto, una pregunta cruzó por su cabeza, nunca lo había pensado antes pero…

—O-Oi, no porque estemos casados ahora significa que vamos a hacerlo ¿verdad?—Preguntó con nerviosismo mal disfrazado el menor mientras miraba fijamente al techo.

—¿Q-Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! No es…necesario, quiero decir. La alianza era sólo por medio de matrimonio, no tenemos que procrear un heredero…no aún, al menos yo no pue-…hum—Comentó la reina airadamente, removiéndose incómoda en su lugar y estrujando la almohada mientras miraba a Ichimatsu y a sus manos inquietas alternadamente. La mayor pensaba que ese tema había quedado cerrado desde aquel falso beso que se dieron en la abadía. Ninguno quiso hacerlo, al menos no ella por vergüenza, supuso que Ichimatsu lo hacía porque en definitiva no era objeto de su interés, en nada, y lo comprendía en cierto modo. Sin embargo, el que haya preguntado sobre aquel tema tan íntimo le agarró desprevenida.

—¿Por qué preguntas esto de repente? ¿Qui…Quieres que lo hagamos?—Se giró en dirección del menor mientras dejaba a un lado la almohada y gateaba para estar cerca de éste. Karamatsu se notaba un poco preocupado al respecto, tal vez había sido un poco egoísta en pensar sólo en ella y sus sentimientos y no en las necesidades de Ichimatsu. Ahora que estaban casados debía de pensar por los dos si quería que funcionara la unión. De todos modos…no es como si le desagradara la idea; Ichimatsu le atraía, tal vez no aún como para considerarlo amor, pero sí había anidado un afecto hacia el chico.

¿Tal vez estaba sintiendo lo que la reina Ichiko y el rey Ichiro pasaron?

—¡¿EH!? ¡No, no, no es eso! Es solo que-…—Comenzó a balbucear el príncipe, buscando alguna excusa para zafarse de tan embarazosa situación. Joder ¿por qué lo preguntó en primer lugar? Ahora Karamatsu le tendría por un pervertido urgido.

Pero _oh Dios_ , la reina se estaba acercando demasiado a él. Tragó saliva y jadeó agitado, no estaba ciertamente acostumbrado a que su espacio personal se viera invadido de esa manera. Casi se muere de un paro cardíaco cuando la reina se atrevió a sentarse en sus piernas, rozando peligrosamente su entrepierna con la contraria.

—Como esposa debo actuar bien mi papel, me propuse ser la _best wife_. Así que si deseas satisfacer tus deseos carnales, puedes usar mi cuerpo para descargarlos, mi querido príncipe.

Ante tal declaración, la mandíbula de Ichimatsu casi cae de lleno al suelo. Karamatsu se quedó esperando alguna respuesta del príncipe, pero al no ver una apropiada, se preguntó si no había sido claro con su confesión. Fue vergonzoso expresarlo, más porque no era algo que dijera comúnmente. Había sido educada para tener pudor, el simple hecho de haberse aventurado a encimársele a Ichimatsu en esa pose tan indecente ya rebasaba todo lo que le habían enseñado. Dio un salto cuando las manos de Ichimatsu tomaron sus caderas temblorosamente. Para el príncipe, aquella situación se había tornado tan inverosímil que ya no sabía en qué creer. Empero, la sensación de tener el cálido cuerpo contrario sobre sí era sumamente agradable. No era un experto, apenas ésta sería su primera vez en aquel misterioso campo…no obstante, la curiosidad en su interior, el deseo de aventurarse a llegar más allá podían con él y su cordura. Karamatsu no estaba lejos de encontrarse en las mismas, las manos aún dubitativas de su esposo sobre él le provocaban cierto cosquilleo placentero, calentando más su cuerpo y el del contrario.

—K-Karamatsu…—Fue lo único que logró salir de la boca del joven príncipe antes de unir su boca con la de la reina. Karamatsu abrió los ojos por el movimiento inesperado, aun así, al poco tiempo contestó, inclinándose y rodeando el cuello del menor con ambos brazos. Las dos bocas se movían tímidas, dándose picos cortos, familiarizándose con la textura de los labios ajenos. Ninguno se atrevía a cambiar de posición por temor a hacer algo mal y que toda esa sensación placentera se esfumara de repente. Los dos sabían que apenas y se conocían como para atreverse que el contacto físico fuera más allá del meramente formal.

Aun así, decidieron dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo dictaba que por la razón en ese momento. Necesitaban explorar y descubrir más de sí mismos con la ayuda del otro. Eran unos completos vírgenes, su educación era conservadora, estos temas eran prácticamente tabúes en el círculo donde se movían. Estaban absolutamente prohibidos si se practicaban sin matrimonio de por medio. Ellos ya habían cumplido con esa norma así que ¿por qué negarse a experimentarlos ahora que tenían oportunidad?

Ichimatsu se aventuró a pasar su lengua por los labios de Karamatsu, haciéndole temblar. La mayor, queriendo probar más de ese contacto, abrió su boca para que su lengua se atreviese a tocar la del menor. Aquello hizo jadear a Ichimatsu, se sentía demasiado bien. Iban paso a paso, sin apresurar al otro, más porque estaban en igualdad de condiciones, ninguno sabía cómo continuar, así que con sus temblorosas manos tocaban, acariciaban y exploraban el cuerpo contrario con deleite. Karamatsu encontró su lugar favorito en la espalda de Ichimatsu, por su complexión delgada, podía trazar con sus dedos los omóplatos y espina dorsal del príncipe sobre la tela de su pijama, haciéndole estremecer mientras seguían besándose ahora con más ímpetu. Ichimatsu, por su lado, encontró demasiado interés en las piernas de la mayor, firmes, rollizas y sobre todo suaves. Una mano subía y bajaba a lo largo del muslo en toques suaves que a veces iban un poco más arriba a la retaguardia.

La sesión de besos tuvo que ser interrumpida para tomar un respiro. Los dos se hallaban sumamente rojos y excitados, viéndose directamente, casi sin parpadear. El brillo que emitían sus ojos era netamente de puro deseo combinado con timidez. Karamatsu se levantó de su lugar haciendo que Ichimatsu se irguiera preocupado de haber hecho algo mal, siguiendo con la vista a su esposa, tratando de decir algo.

Por el contrario, Karamatsu solo se había dirigido a apagar la luz de la habitación para más intimidad. Una vez a oscuras, Karamatsu trepó al lecho de nuevo, haciendo que Ichimatsu soltara un suspiro de alivio, olvidando su temor previo. Una vez sus vistas se acostumbraron a la negrura, Karamatsu se recostó en medio, jalando uno de los brazos de Ichimatsu para tenerlo encima de ella. El menor no tardó en hacer caso, tragando saliva pesadamente ante la vista hermosa que brindaba su esposa en penumbras. Se acercó de nuevo para depositarle un beso profundo para luego dirigir su boca hacia otros lugares que también quería saborear. La oreja izquierda fue su primer víctima, empezándola a besar y luego a lamer, recorriendo toda la extensión de carne. Aún si sus movimientos eran torpes, Karamatsu parecía disfrutarlos en demasía ya que no paraba de jadear y emitir pequeños gemidos que hacían vibrar cada centímetro de su virgen cuerpo.

La reina cerró los ojos y abrazó a su príncipe, arrugando la tela del pijama conforme sentía las caricias de su esposo descender a zonas cada vez más privadas. Tembló inevitablemente cuando la tela de su blusa comenzó a subir, revelando su torso primero para finalmente dar vista a su pecho que subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada. Gimió un poco más fuerte cuando una mano atrapó uno de sus diminutos senos, haciendo que cubriera su boca, avergonzada. Ichimatsu se apartó de la oreja ajena para mirarle fijamente mientras estrujaba aquel pecho, observando cada reacción.

—¿S-Se siente bien?—Preguntó en voz baja y entrecortada mientras seguía manoseando aquella blanda zona. La reina entreabrió los ojos, aún con su boca cubierta, asintió modestamente. Ichimatsu sonrió leve mientras volvía a acercar su rostro al cuerpo contrario, ésta vez dirigiéndose al seno libre para empezar a pasar sus labios sobre la tierna carne del pezón ya erecto. La mayor se arqueó cuando la calidez de la boca ajena atrapó por completo el botón de carne y comenzó a succionarlo cual niño pequeño en busca de alimento. Dios, eso era sumamente asombroso. Y eso que sólo eran sus pechos; nunca se imaginó que aquella zona fuera tan sensible al tacto. Karamatsu no podía contener los gemidos que querían salir de su boca por lo que optó por morder el dorso de su mano, cerrando los ojos otra vez. Ichimatsu igualmente los tenía cerrados, disfrutando del sabor y la textura de aquella protuberancia en su boca, pasaba la lengua alrededor del montecillo, en círculos y luego succionaba una vez más. Podía sentir el cuerpo debajo de él retorcerse en pro de sus caricias. Obviamente no dejaba olvidado el otro pecho, el cual estrujaba y apretujaba el pezón con algo de fuerza. La temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más sofocante, su ropa empezaba a estorbarle en demasía. Después de un rato, decidió dejar en paz los pechos de su reina para alzarse y tomar con ambas manos la camisa de su pijama y retirarla. Karamatsu entreabrió un ojo para ver por qué los movimientos habían cesado hasta que se quedó sin aliento por lo que sus ojos presenciaron. Ichimatsu se había quitado la parte superior de sus prendas, revelando su torso bien trabajado. Todo gracias a los entrenamientos que tenía con su padre. Era…sumamente sensual, hipnótico. Karamatsu se relamió inconscientemente los labios, cosa de la cual Ichimatsu se percató, haciéndole sonreír internamente con orgullo. Secretamente adoraba la atención, y ahora de su esposa más.

—¿Quieres tocar?—Instó el joven príncipe mientras tomaba una de las manos de la reina para besarla y posteriormente colocarla en su pecho, haciendo que se pasease por todo el lugar para después bajar hacia el resto del tronco, deteniéndose en particular en el vientre. Karamatsu soltó un pequeño gemido cuando su esposo acercó peligrosamente su mano ahora temblorosa a su entrepierna. El calor de sus mejillas incrementó casi haciéndole sacar humo por las orejas porque, efectivamente, Ichimatsu hizo que su mano se colocara en el miembro aún cubierto, haciendo que lo apretara, pudiendo sentir que ya estaba duro. La reina quiso quitar su mano de ahí, no por desagrado, es solo que aquello le apenaba sobre manera. Era una situación simplemente nueva, extraña y no sabía todavía cómo lidiar con ella, a pesar de querer seguir hasta donde su cuerpo y emociones se lo permitieran. Ichimatsu sintió el pequeño tirón que la otra dio con su mano para alejarla de ahí, eso le provocó en cierta parte retorcida suya que aún no sabía que tenía.

—I-Ichi…—Por fin articuló Karamatsu después de tanto tiempo en que sólo lograba emitir suspiros y gemidos leves. Volvió a pasar saliva, desviando la mirada, mordiendo sus labios y arqueando sus cejas, le costaba expresarse en esas circunstancias. Ichimatsu dejó de torturarle con ello, dándole un respiro. No pudo evitar suspirar excitado por sentir la mano ajena sobre sus genitales, le habían hecho sacudirse, querer más de ese contacto. No lo pudo evitar, y se lanzó encima de Karamatsu, aplastándola completamente para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. La reina se puso rígida por un instante, sin embargo, correspondió el abrazo.

— _Little kitty?_ —Llamó Karamatsu con voz dubitativa, haciendo que Ichimatsu riera levemente, ¿ese en definitiva iba a ser su apodo de pareja?

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?—Declaró Ichimatsu después de haber pensado detenidamente sus palabras. Karamatsu no entendió a la primera, ¿por qué lo creía?— ¿Qué dices Ichimatsu? ¿Te sientes bien?—Siguió preguntando la soberana.

—Idiota, tu esposo te está diciendo un cumplido y ¿es así como le contestas? ¿Dudando de su salud mental?

— ¿Qué? ¡Para nada! Es solo qué… ¿A qué viene eso? Yo…—Rio quedamente—Pensé que era solo una reina gorila para ti.

Dicho eso, Ichimatsu alzo su rostro para encararla— ¿Cómo…Cómo te enteraste de eso?—La expresión desconcertada del menor hizo reír nuevamente a Karamatsu.

—Jyushiko nunca para de hablar de ti y que es la única a la que le dices todos tus problemas; así que me contó cuál fue tu impresión de mí después de la cena, cuando estaba por dirigirme a mis aposentos. —Explicó la mayor recordando esa vez, cuando la melliza la interceptó en el pasillo toda feliz de contarle la buena nueva. Su hermano mayor no detestaba a Karamatsu, solo pensaba que era un gorila, eso era todo. Esa vez no logró entender lo que había querido decir la pequeña, por lo que no le dio importancia. Sabía que para el príncipe no era agradable el tener que desposar a una desconocida, así que no le reprochó nada, aún por los apodos que llegara a ponerle en un futuro. Ichimatsu resultó ser una persona encantadora, aunque algo infantil cuando no le parecían las cosas. Le divertía en cierta manera.

Ichimatsu desvió la mirada, avergonzado. —Ya veo, esa Jyushi… —No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua, su hermanita todavía tenía que aprender a guardar secretos. Karamatsu sonrió por ello hasta que vio el semblante serio de Ichimatsu.

—Eres increíble porque me estás dejando hacer… _esto_. Digo, desde el principio odié todo esto del matrimonio. Honestamente, siempre estuve en contra, pensé las peores cosas de ti e incluso planeé sabotear todo cuando nos conociéramos haciendo que me rechazaras. —Empezó a declarar el menor mientras volvía a observar el rostro de Karamatsu.

— Sin embargo, mis padres planearon esa cena, supongo que más que nada para que desistiera de ello al conocerte. No son idiotas, conocen muy bien tanto a mi como a mis hermanas…Son los reyes de Ametyst por Dios—Soltó una pequeña risa—Después de la cena, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. En primera, sí, me agradó conocerte. A pesar de que eres una estúpida dolorosa.

Karamatsu torció los labios un poco por la última frase, sin embargo, continuó escuchando atentamente a lo que su marido decía.

—Después pensé en mi pueblo…En verdad estaba actuando como todo un crío egoísta y caprichudo. La unión nos convendría a ambos, aún si detestara con todo mi ser el casarme, también recordé lo que mi madre me había dicho de ti y de lo que has hecho por tu reino…En comparación, yo lo he tenido todo mientras que tú…bueno.

En este punto, Karamatsu lo hizo callar. Ya no eran necesarias más palabras, entendía el repentino sentimiento de Ichimatsu, podía intuir a qué camino quería llegar con esta conversación. Le dio un beso superficial en los labios.

— _My dear Ichimatsu_ , en verdad me alegra el corazón escucharte decir todo esto. Entiendo tu sentir, estaba en la misma posición que tú al principio de todo. Las negociaciones, y la inminente boda. Pero el haberte conocido antes hizo que las incertidumbres sobre si ésta era una decisión correcta, si era el camino que debía tomar por el bien de mi gente, desaparecieran. Aun así, el sentimiento de amor nunca pasó por mi cabeza, ya que todavía es muy apresurado sacar conclusiones ¿no te parece? Pero…no sé cómo explicarlo, el hecho de que seas _tú_ con el que este…—Carraspeo un poco la garganta, le era complicado todavía decirlo en voz alta—haciéndolo, no me incomoda en absoluto. Me transmites…confianza. No sé si sea la palabra correcta, pero es lo que siento y pienso.

Ichimatsu se la quedó mirando por unos instantes, procesando aquella respuesta. Karamatsu le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa sincera antes de bajar la mirada y torcer los labios.

—Por lo tanto… ¿Podríamos continuar?—Susurró con timidez haciendo que Ichimatsu recordara todo lo que habían hecho antes de sus confesiones. Se sonrojó inevitablemente, pero asintió a la reina. Antes de reanudar le volvió a besar, con un sentimiento inexplicable de por medio que hizo que ambos temblaran.

Ichimatsu quitó la blusa del baby doll de Karamatsu para estar en igualdad de condiciones, besando y marcando su blanco cuello, hombros y pecho. Los ruidos que emitía Karamatsu eran sobre estimulantes para Ichimatsu, que le instaban a ir cada vez más allá con sus toques. Karamatsu no sabía dónde más poner sus inquietas manos, las paseaba por todo el cuerpo de Ichimatsu, por su propia boca para callar sus gemidos más sonoros y por su cuerpo, hasta que no tuvo más opción que ponerlos a cada costado para agarrar la tela de las sábanas con fuerza. Podía sentir cómo su entrepierna cosquilleaba y se mojaba cada vez más ante las caricias de su esposo, cosa que hacía que cerrase las piernas para frotar aunque sea un poco su vulva.

Ichimatsu estaba sumamente avivado de tanto movimiento, y aun así no se hallaba satisfecho. Una de sus manos bajó más al sur del cuerpo de su esposa, acariciando el vientre plano para después colarse en definitiva en la ropa interior, haciendo que Karamatsu se arqueara de nuevo, abriendo los ojos y cerrando las piernas más en acto reflejo. Ichimatsu volvió a besarle para relajarla, acariciando con su mano libre su rostro perlado en sudor mientras la otra tocaba con movimientos lentos, pidiendo permiso de poder tocar más de su sexo. La sensación cálida, viscosa y el vello púbico en sus dedos era sumamente excitante. Karamatsu poco a poco fue dejando el camino libre, abriéndolas de forma temblorosa, Ichimatsu se separó de ella para tomar un poco de aire y mirar su mano dentro de la ropa ajena. Karamatsu se ruborizó por ello al grado de cubrirse la cara.

—N-No lo mires…—Jadeó entre sus manos, apretando los ojos y vibrando inevitablemente cuando Ichimatsu siguió acariciando la zona. El príncipe besó el dorso de una mano.

—¿Por qué no debería? Se siente bien ¿no?—Contestó el menor con lubricidad en su voz, una barítona y demasiado sensual que a Karamatsu le provocó un suspiro. Luchando contra el pudor, Karamatsu empezó a retirar sus manos para mirar lo que Ichimatsu estaba haciendo, cierta parte suya tenía curiosidad, le excitaba mirarse siendo manoseada de esa manera.

Ichimatsu se aventuró a colar un dedo dentro de la rendija caliente, palpando los labios de la vulva que lo recibían lubricándola más para mejor intromisión. Karamatsu se abrazó a Ichimatsu cuando sintió dos dedos empezar su camino dentro de ella.

—I-Ichi…Ichima-…ahhh—Articuló Karamatsu con voz temblorosa, la sensación de invasión en su virgen coño dolía al principio pero después de un momento, comenzó a acostumbrarse, y a su cuerpo pedir que fuera más profundo. Tiempo después se encontró a sí misma moviendo sus caderas para más fricción con sus paredes internas. Ichimatsu sonrió ante la iniciativa de la mayor, todavía se sentía maravillado por el tacto caliente y húmedo de aquella vagina que no paraba de chorrear lubricante con cada movimiento de sus dedos.

—Voy a meter otro, ¿de acuerdo?—Le susurró a Karamatsu que sólo pudo asentir torpemente puesto que no dejaba de gemir y secretar saliva de su boca que desde hace un buen rato no había cerrado. El príncipe sorbió aquel líquido en un momento de valor. Joder, había tenido la tentación de hacerlo antes pero le daba vergüenza. Se sentía malditamente bien ahora.

Continuó follando a su esposa con tres dedos que giraba, retorcía y abría en tijeras dentro, haciéndola removerse entre sus brazos, pidiendo más. El menor podía sentir cómo su propio miembro crecía y mojaba sus pantalones ante los estimulos que le invadían por todas partes. Quería hacerlo ya, su poca cordura ya no podría aguantar más.

Atrapó los labios de Karamatsu una última vez, succionando sus labios, saboreando dentro de su boca y mordiéndole una que otra vez. La mente de Karamatsu ya no se hallaba ahí, ahora estaba flotando en las nubes del quinto cielo cuando Ichimatsu arremetía con más fuerza dentro de su vagina.

El príncipe tuvo que detenerse para dar el siguiente paso, lo cual hizo que la reina soltara un gemido de queja mientras abría los ojos de nuevo y trataba de recuperar su respiración. Se encontraba tan descompuesta de placer que se desconocía. Se podía decir lo mismo de Ichimatsu, que con movimientos algo nerviosos y torpes, se deshizo finalmente de su pantalón pijama y ropa interior, suspirando de alivio cuando su pene por fin se vio libre de toda la tela que lo aprisionaba. Karamatsu contuvo el aliento, era la primera vez que veía un falo, y uno erecto. A oscuras era difícil saber de qué tonalidad era, pero se lograban apreciar las gotas de precum salpicando su glande, al igual que unas cuantas venas remarcadas a lo largo del eje, provocado por toda la sangre que lo mantenía erguido. Tragó saliva pesadamente pensando con algo de temor y deleite lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿E-Eso va dentro de mí, no?—Exclamó con voz suave y necesitada la reina mientras miraba a Ichimatsu con súplica. El príncipe casi se corría ante tal visión.

¿A dónde había ido esa tímida Karamatsu que se abochornaba de tan sólo tocarle un pecho?

En todo caso, ya no importaba, ésta le gustaba más. Ese pensamiento hizo que Ichimatsu tambaleara en su siguiente movimiento. Vaya con que…

— _Honey, please~_ —Nuevamente, Karamatsu llamó su atención usando ese particular tono de voz. Y vaya que funcionaba porque se posicionó sobre ella para ya no perder más tiempo. Pasó saliva mientras se posicionaba entre las piernas abiertas de la reina y dirigía su palpitante miembro al coño de ésta. Karamatsu le miraba expectante mientras se mordía un labio y tomaba la mano libre de Ichimatsu para darse apoyo. Era el momento más importante.

La reina soltó un jadeo cuando el joven príncipe empezó a meterse en ella. Definitivamente era más grande que tres simples dedos. Con algo de dificultad, Ichimatsu logró colarse dentro, temblando y dando todo de sí por no correrse en seguida ya que, para su miembro sensible, el calor que lo abrazaba era sumamente delicioso. Karamatsu no podía negar que le dolía, estaba completamente abierta, llena de algo que palpitaba dentro de ella y rozaba en cada rincón. Tenía que acostumbrarse a la invasión. El menor hizo bien en esperar atentamente a que Karamatsu le diera luz verde. En definitiva desconocía lo que estuviera sintiendo ella, ya que a él casi se le desbocaba el corazón del inmenso placer que invadía su sistema el estar dentro de su caliente vagina.

Karamatsu se tomó su tiempo, cuando se sintió segura de sí, apretó la mano de Ichimatsu que aún tenía entrelazada con la propia. El príncipe asintió y se acercó para besarla tiernamente antes de empezar a mover las caderas lentamente. La cama comenzó a emitir ruidos quedos ante cada embestida, las cuales eran arrítmicas, torpes. Sin embargo, para ambos les estaba resultando sumamente satisfactorio. Karamatsu había vuelto a gemir mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos, miles de corrientes eléctricas invadían su organismo, al igual que el de Ichimatsu, que había encontrado un punto de apoyo inclinándose en el colchón con ambos codos, abrazando a Karamatsu mientras arremetía contra su vulva una y otra vez. La reina podía sentir cómo el miembro de su esposo crecía conforme los golpes iban tornándose más fuertes y rápidos. El príncipe no paraba de jadear y sudar por el ejercicio cometido, valía toda la pena del mundo ya que la fricción apretada del virgen coño (ex ahora) lo estaban llevando al cielo. Podía morir ahí y sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Las piernas de Karamatsu se fijaron firmemente en las caderas ajenas para profundizar más el contacto, la cama se balanceaba conforme ellos seguían follando. En este punto ya no le importaba gritar si era necesario a la reina ya que no sabía cómo externar todo ese goce inexplicable que la estaba matando con cada embestida. A duras penas y podía articular más que el nombre de su esposo, instándole a seguir, a dar más de sí.

Por su inexperiencia, no duraron mucho tiempo. Bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que Karamatsu se contrajera y llegara al orgasmo, seguido unos cuantos minutos por Ichimatsu, que no pudo evitar hacerlo en su interior por la emoción del momento.

—O-Oh, lo siento, ¡lo siento!—Dijo el príncipe mientras salía de su reina totalmente avergonzado y preocupado por su error cometido. Karamatsu se estremeció ante la sensación de vacío y la salida de algo viscoso entre sus piernas. Negó con la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su esposo.

—Descuida, no pasa nada.

—¿Qué no pasa nada? ¡Podrías quedar embarazada!

—No, no lo creo.

Ichimatsu le miró con duda en sus ojos mientras ambos se limpiaban y acomodaban apropiadamente en el lecho, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos y ahora fríos.

—Más adelante te explicaré todo ¿vale? Por ahora…despreocupate que no va a pasar nada, ¿sí?—Se limitó a contestar Karamatsu a la par que se metía entre las sábanas. Era un secreto suyo que no había compartido con nadie más, exceptuando a su nana y a su madre. El príncipe podría saberlo en algún momento, pero ésta vez sólo quería descansar ya, después de todo el… _movimiento_ , quería dormir. Ichimatsu le miró con algo de desconfianza por un instante, pero desistió y también se metió dentro de las sábanas.

Vale, si decía que iba a estar bien, entonces le creería. De todos modos, tenían toda una vida en matrimonio para llegarse a conocer hasta en el más íntimo secreto. Solo que en el conocerse físicamente se habían adelantado, je.

Una vez bien acomodados, Karamatsu se acercó a Ichimatsu para darle un beso en la mejilla—Buenas noches, esposo mío—Se despidió la reina con voz divertida. El príncipe rodó los ojos, sonrojado—Buenas noches, reina gorila—Le contestó mientras le besaba la frente. Karamatsu rio y puso un brazo sobre el torso de Ichimatsu, abrazándolo. Después, ambos cerraron los ojos, dispuestos a dormir plácidamente.

Bien, para haber sido la primera noche del matrimonio Fioletovy-Blue, no había salido tan mal después de todo. Se aclararon muchas dudas respecto al otro y se descubrieron más íntimamente. Aún con todos esos pensamientos negativos respecto al matrimonio, la posterior convivencia y todo, el haber sido destinados a este momento, eran una bendición. No sólo para sus naciones.

Todavía tenían mucho camino que recorrer, tanto por su pueblo como por ellos mismos. Muchas adversidades, retos y momentos de dicha. No estaban solos, se tenían mutuamente ahora. Solo era cuestión de aprender a trabajar en equipo por el bien común.

Hasta ahora, habían comenzado con el pie derecho.

* * *

Buaaaah, no me gustoooo. No sé si se aprecie la timidez del coito -llorar- anyway, espero que le guste a quien sea que esté leyendo esta chingadera :c

*Fioletovy: Morado en ruso.

**Ametyst: Amatista en ruso.

***Zaphire: Zafiro en francés.

****Bleu: Azul en fráncés.


End file.
